Siempre te amare
by G-Dragon-sama
Summary: Kyoko, pese a haber vivido separada de su madre desde muy temprana edad, nunca perdió esa radiante sonrisa que adornaba su tierno rostro y eso no cambio con el paso de los años... hasta que aparece cierta persona que causara muchos cambios en su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** Skip Beat es de propiedad intelectual de la maravillosa Mangaka **Yoshiki Nakamura**

–Despierta Kyoko– decía una chica de larga cabellera negra a la chica tendida en la cama mientras la sacudía levemente intentando despertarla–La hermana Hikari, se molestara si llegas ¡Taaardeeee!-

Le hablaba, le gritaba, seguía sacudiéndola, pero no había caso. No reaccionaba _"¡Por Dios, como puede tener el sueño tan pesado!… ¿Como la despierto? ¡Ya se!"_Tomo un jarrón que había sobre mesita de noche, en el cual su amiga, colocaba de vez en cuando las flores que cortaba del jardín, las saco y vacío su contenido sobre el rostro de esta.

– ¡Mamá no lo hago nunca más! –gritó la chica, incorporándose de golpe –¿Eh? Pero porque me mojas Kan-… ¡Kanae! ¡Mis flores! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! –exclama al ver el jarro vacío en las manos de la pelinegra.

–No les hice nada y no es momento para que te procures por unas flores, llegaras tarde a clase y la hermana Hikari te va castigar–le advierte.

No era la primera vez que Kyoko se quedaba dormida, pero sí sería la primera vez que llegara tarde a clases. Y la hermana Hikari era muy severa cuando de estudios se trataba, y por sobre todo no soportaba la impuntualidad. Ya que esperar a los atrasados provocaba que la clase se retrasara. Y como castigo a los que llegaban tarde les tocaba limpiar las aulas al término de clases.

–¿Por qué no me despertare antes Kanae? – le lloriqueaba a chica reprochándole, mientras que se ponía el uniforme lo más rápido que podía– Esta vez sí llegaremos tarde.

–Intente despertarte por más de veinte minutos y además TÚ llegaras tarde. Yo ya me voy– dicho esto se encamino hacia la puerta.

– ¡Qué! No vas a esperarme –la retiene del brazo– Que mala amiga eres, en estos casos deberías decir: "Me da igual que me castiguen, así que te esperare"–dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

–¡Por qué diría yo eso! Es vergonzoso, mejor suéltame que no quiero llegar tarde– sacude el brazo soltándose de su agarre– Y por favor intenta apurarte.

Kanae estuvo a ponto de dejarla sola cuando de la nada dio media vuelta y entro nuevamente a su cuarto, Kyoko le sonríe de oreja a oreja queriendo decir _" ¡Si vas a esperarme!"_

–No es lo que piensas, solo olvidaba las llaves – luego la chica se fue.

"_Ni siquiera voy a alcanzar a desayunar"_ pensaba, mientras se tomaba su largo y sedoso cabello color anaranjado en dos coletas. Por último se miro al espejo antes de salir, cerciorándose de que estaba impecable y no haya olvidado ponerse algo como la falda o algún calcetín.

_"Todo en orden…cuanto tiempo me queda para llegar… ¡Ehhh! dos minutos"_ exclamo para sí misma saliendo de la habitación dejando todo desordenado.

Por más rápido que corriera, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, por lo que sería castigada, ya que su salón estaba bien retirado de los dormitorios.

"Y_a no llego… Y si me salto la clase…Mmm mejor no… La hermana se molestara aun más ¿Qué de debería hacer Corn?" _introdujo su mano en uno de su bolsillos y luego al otro, registrando cada uno de ellos pero no estaba. ¡Corn, no estaba! _ "¡Corn! ¿¡Cómo puede olvidarte!?"_ Corn era la piedra que le había dado su amigo hace años y siempre la llevaba consigo, nunca la olvidaba _"No pude haberla perdido ¿Cierto? Que hare si no la encuentro"_ solo esperaba que Corn se encontrara en su cuarto. Obviamente fue a buscarla.

Gracias al cielo estaba en su habitación. Ya con la piedra bien guardada en su bolsillo, se dispuso a ir a clases sin más demoras. En cuanto salió de su habitación echo a correr nuevamente. Y al girar al final de unos de los pasillos, choco contra algo, mejor dicho alguien. Que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas.

–Lo siento, no lo vi- Se para y hace una reverencia disculpándose– Lo lamento mucho – y sigue corriendo sin dedicarle ni una mirada al chico que tenía en frente.

"E_sa tonta ¿Cómo se puede demorar tanto? Le va a ir peor porque acaba de llegar la Madre superiora… ¡Apúrate Kyoko!"_. Kanae miraba constantemente por las ventanas del pasillo, por si se veían señales de vida de su amiga.

–¿Qué hay de interesante afuera señorita Kanae? – Le llama la atención la Madre superiora.

–Ehhh…nada interesante, Madre, solo me distraje un momento, disculpe– se excusa.

–Como les decía–continuo hablando– hoy llegan los nuevos alumnos y sus futuros compañeros de habitación, tal vez tengamos que hacer algunos cambios en la distribución de los cuartos. Si no me equivoco ustedes tendrán dos compañeros nuevos. Les pido que sean amables con ellos. –dijo a los jóvenes– Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que informarle. Que tengan un buen día.

–Disculpe madre superiora, ¿Pero en que habitación se quedaran Chiori y Reino? Porque la única disponible sería la de Kyoko– le explica la hermana Hikari mientras la acompañaba a la puerta– No sería correcto que un hombre se quedara con dos jovencitas en el mismo cuarto.

–No te preocupes Hikari, el chico se comprometió a comportarse y su hermana me aseguro que lo controlaría. Y solo será por esta noche– Le pone una mano sobre su hombro– Relájate, que yo estaba igual de preocupada que tu pero el Padre Lory me asegura que nada pasara. Ya sabes que siempre tiene razón. – sonríe.

–Y a todo esto no vi a Kyoko, ¿Le pediste que hiciera algo?

–No Madre, aun no llega.

–No podré avisarle que tendrá compañía…Le puedes avisar- le pide a la vez que deja escapar un pesado suspiro- Dale un buen castigo, tiene la costumbre de dormir de más, pero hoy por lo que veo se le paso la hora.

–No hay problema yo le aviso–se ríe se podía ver cierto toque de malicia en aquella sonrisa–Y le daré un buen castigo, vaya tranquila.

La mujer se fue por el jardín, siguiendo el camino que llevaba a las capillas.

"_¡Waa… la madre superiora!… ¡Donde me escondo!, ¡Donde me escondo!"_. Daba vueltas de aquí para allá, sin encontrar escondite seguro, y termino por quedarse apoyada detrás de un pilar. Que la camuflaba perfectamente.

Se aseguro de no salir hasta asegurase de que a la mujer, no estaba por ningún lado. Verificado esto, salió de su escondite para ir a clases. Toco la puerta, pero al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado, decidió entrar. Y lo primero que vio fue a la hermana Hikari sentada en su escritorio, y esta la miraba con reproche.

–Hasta que llegas Kyoko, ve a tu puesto– paso rápido ubicándose en su lugar, el último junto a la ventana.

–¿Sho cuánto me perdí? – Le pregunta al chico rubio, que era su amigo desde la infancia, con el que compartía puesto y del cual estaba enamorada.

–¿Por qué llegaste tarde? –pregunta demandante– La hermana esta moleta…Por lo menos no llegaste cuando estaba la señora –Sacude la cabeza –Tienes suerte, y no te perdiste nada.

Al terminar la clase, Kyoko iba saliendo con toda tranquilidad, disimulando que no existía junto a Kanae. Dando gracias por la suerte de no ser castigada. Hasta que la hermana la llamo.

Se dirige hacia el escritorio de la mujer con la cabeza gacha.

– Lamento mucho llegar tarde esta mañana Hermana, prometo que no volverá a pasar–dice juntando sus manos en signo de súplica. – Por favor no me castigue.

–Lo siento mucho Kyoko, pero si soy estricta con los demás, sería injusto que no lo fuera contigo–La chica se encoje de hombros- Y la Madre superiora me pidió que te castigara, así que limpiaras lo baños masculinos.

–¡NOOOO! HERMANA, CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO. – suplica desesperada, no quería por nada en el mundo entran en aquel lugar.

…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…: :…::…::…::…::…::…::…::…

–Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera limpiado los baños– Refunfuñaba, mientras barría las hojas del jardín, la cuales eran bastante – Y tengo que hacer esto el resto de la semana. Por lo menos hoy es viernes.

–Oye, disculpa que interrumpa tu platica con las hojas, pero esta mañana chocaste conmigo–Voltea sobresaltada, encontrándose a un chico alto de caballera negra y pupilas grises.

Recordaba que había chocado pero no se fijó con quien. Solo se había limitado a pedir disculpas.

–Cuando te caíste se te olvido esto– Le enseña una piedra morada similar a la suya. Acto reflejo, se revisa su bolsillo dándose cuenta que Corn no estaba.

–¡Ohhh! ¡Gracias! No me había dado cuenta que se cayó– extiende su mano para recibir su tesoro– ¡Muchas gracias! –sonríe cálidamente al contemplar la piedra. Sorprendiendo al chico.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunta él chico

– Kyoko Mogami ¿Y tú? –

–Ren Tsuruga, es un placer conocerte–Le sonríe dejando a la chica deslumbrada y sonrojada ante aquel gesto.

Hola!

Soy nueva en esto de publicar historias. Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre había querido escribir un fanfic, porque aquí leí historias muy buenas, pero no me atrevía a publicar una... pero ya se me paso XD

Y quiero aclarar que no soy muy buena en esto de redactar, y creo que no aclare muy bien algunas cosas. Y si quedo alguna duda o cometí algún error háganmelo saber. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **Skip Beat es de propiedad intelectual de la Mangaka **Yoshiki Nakamura**

No podía creer que se volviera a encontrar con aquella niña que conoció a la orilla de un río. En un principio no creyó que fuera ella. Pero al ver la piedra en el suelo después que la chica se fue corriendo. Comenzó a dudar, ¿Podrá será ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Aunque estuviera muy cambiada, estaba la pequeña posibilidad de que si lo fuera.

Pero toda duda se disipo cuando le devolvió aquella piedra, no cabía duda alguna era aquella niña, incluso sus reacciones eran las mismas. No podía describir como se sentía en aquel momento, encontrarse con la primera persona que nunca lo juzgo y lo acepto tal como era, y saber que ella aún conservaba el obsequio que le dio le decía que no se había olvidado de él. Pero eso era algo que aquella chica no debía saber. Porque él ahora era otro. Ya no era Kuon, o Corn, como ella solía llamarlo. El niño que fue en el pasado, dulce y adorable que soportaba todo con una sonrisa mientras que se partía por dentro. Había cambiado radicalmente. Por lo que ahora oculta su identidad para no manchar el nombre de su familia.

El Padre Lory era muy cercano a su familia, fue él quien lo ayudo a salir del doloroso tormento en el que se estaba hundiendo, ofreciéndole vivir en aquel internado aunque no fuera un estudiante.

–Kuon… Digo Ren… Necesito hablar contigo–le dice el Padre, entrando en su habitación –Ya sabes cómo funciona todo esto; los alumnos se quedan hasta el viernes y se van a sus casas el fin de semana, solo hay una cuantas excepciones.

No entendía a que iba eso, él ya lo sabía, de hecho era una de esas excepciones, salvo que él no llego allí precisamente a estudiar

–Pero hay otra excepción. Una alumna, debido a unos problemas familiares lleva viviendo aquí cuatro años. Y quiero pedirte que la cuides, basta con que le eches un ojo de vez en cuando. Nosotros ya no podemos estarla cuidando como antes, ya que cada vez hay más estudiantes, ya que ambos vivirán aquí permanentemente y….

–Espere, espere–le interrumpe– Haber si entendí bien, ¿Usted quiere que sea el guardaespaldas de de una chiquilla que ni siquiera conozco? –pregunto aséptico alzando una ceja– Discúlpeme, pero yo no voy a hacer eso.

–¡Vamos! No seas así, Kyoko te caerá bien, es una chica muy agradable– ¿Kyoko? ¿Era ella la chiquilla que tenía que cuidar? ¿Y qué era eso de que no tenía hogar? Cuando él la conoció vivía con su madre. – Una vez que la conozcas querrás protegerla de cualquier cosa, como a un cachorrito perdido– dice sonriente el hombre, ante la comparación que había hecho – Vamos hazme ese favor, no están difícil.

–¡Ahhrr!... Está bien–dijo fingiendo fastidio. Después de saber que era Kyoko la que necesitaba de su cuidado lo pensó mejor, por lo que decidió que lo haría, y debía admitir que no le desagradaba del todo la idea– ¿Pero dígame de que debo cuidarla? – Este era el asunto que más le importaba ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a ella para terminar viviendo aquí y bajo protección?

–No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto de confesión, me está prohibido revelarlo ¡Es tan frustrante! –Exclama, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama– Saber algo y no poder decirlo, es lo peor.

–Padre, no se preocupe puede contar conmigo– le dice tratando de calmarlo– Aunque no sé de que la tengo que proteger. Lo haré. – le da su palabra seriamente. Ahora la seguridad de Kyoko estaría en sus manos.

–Gracias, con tu ayuda puedo relajarme un poco- dice mientras se incorpora sentándose nuevamente en la cama –Lo que nos lleva a otro punto. –le sonríe de manera maliciosa.

–Hola es un gusto conocerte Kyoko– saluda de manera muy efusiva su nueva compañera de cuarto, Chiori. Era una chica un poco bajita de cabello negro y ojos violeta – Yo y mi hermano no te molestaremos. Por favor cuida de nosotros–hace una reverencia, y le da un codazo a su hermano para que la imite, y este lo hace de mala gana.

El hermano de Chiori, era un poco intimidante. Su mirada era muy profunda, la hacía sentir como si fuera atravesada por una flecha.

Todo lo opuesto a su hermana, no es que se parecieran mucho el único rasgo que ambos tenían eran sus ojos violetas. Reino tenía el cabello plateado y era mucho más alto que su hermana.

–No es necesario que sean tan formales–le pide avergonzada– Por favor siéntanse cómodos.

Las habitaciones eran bastantes cómodas estaban hechas para tres alumnos. Contaba con tres cuartos individuales, en los que había una cama, una mesa de noche y un armario. El baño era de uso común, había solo uno. Y también cada habitación tenía una salita de estar, donde había un sillón de tres cuerpos, una mesa de centro y una estantería en la que había una televisión, libros, con unas repisas y cajones para que los estudiantes quisieran guardar sus cosas.

Por fin era sábado podría descansar de las clases, relajarse y no hacer nada. Como adoraba esos días. La hacía recordar los días que paso con su amigo, Corn. Él fue un gran apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, porque no podía contar con Sho ya que él se molestaba cuando lloraba frente suyo. Y por eso no dejaba que nadie la viera llorar. Solo Corn, fue testigo de eso.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, una falda lila junto con una polera rosa, para luego ir a desayunar.

Al salir de su dormitorio, vio a Reino echado sobre el sofá mirando despreocupadamente una película de terror _"¡Como puede ver eso! ¡Y tan temprano! Que es raro este tipo". _Salió tapándose las orejas, para no escuchar los gritos de la protagonista siendo cruelmente asesinada.

–¡Buenos días Kanae! ¿Por qué no me esperaste para desayunar? –le dice haciendo un puchero, su amiga ya estaba en el comedor y tenía su desayuno servido. Un bol de cereales.

–Por qué duermes mucho y yo quiero desayunar hoy– responde con sarcasmo.

–Lo haces sonar como si durmiera toda la mañana– reclama–sabes que me duermo tarde porque ayudo al Padre o a la madre superiora por las noches – se defendió molesta y fue a buscar su desayuno.

Ya con su porción de cereales fue a sentarse junto a su amiga, que estaba por terminar.

Esta vez la acompaño mientras tomaba su desayuno.

–Oye… – murmura–¿Por qué te mirara tanto el chico de allí? –indica disimuladamente con la mirada–¿Lo conoces?

Ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Era Ren, que estaba apoyado en la pared de al fondo tomando un refresco. Antes cuando choco con él no se había fijado para nada en su apariencia, ya que ni lo vio. Y cuando él le devolvió a Corn, solo lo miro a los ojos.

Pero al verlo de pie se podía notar lo masculino que era. Vestía unos jean rasgados en las rodillas y una polera ceñida al cuerpo. Se notaba que estaba en buena forma._ "¿Por qué me estoy fijando en eso?…Kyoko reacciona no hay nadie que tenga un cuerpo en mejor forma que Sho"_

–Debe ser por que ayer choque con él– dice con tranquilidad – Uhhh que me dolió, fue como chocar con la pared.

Su amiga no podía creer que hablara tan relajada _"Esta es tonta, acaso no se fija que él está molesto" _Piensa, al ver la cara de pocos amigos que se traía el chico– ¿Y te disculpaste? –

– Si ¿Por qué lo dices? Crees que soy tan mal educada.

–Pues ve a disculparte otra vez– le dice. Mientras le quita el bol de cereales y de un empujón hace que se ponga de pie.

–Pe… Per… Pero si ya me disculpe, Kanae ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo de nuevo? –reclama

- Porque yo te lo digo, anda y no discutas ¡Que porfiada eres!

–¿Y tú? Que mandona eres– masculla. Sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Su amiga por más mandona que fuera, lo era porque se preocupaba por ella y si decía que debía disculparse debía hacerlo. Siempre tenía razón. Era como la madre que siempre deseo tener.

Mientras se acercaba a él, la atmósfera a sus espaldas era terriblemente pesada. Se volteo para ver quien dirigía aquella aura tan venenosa, pero no vio a nadie. Eso la hizo sentirse un poco ansiosa.

– Hola–saluda– Eeemm… Yo vengo a disculparme por lo de ayer– hace una reverencia–Por chocar contigo… ehh creo que no me disculpe como es debido, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dime, y lo haré.

_"¡__Qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerle caso a Kanae? Ya me había disculpado ayer… ¿Por qué no responde?… Esto me pone nerviosa"_ levanta la cabeza y se sorprendió a ver el rostro de él tan cerca del suyo._"¿Por qué esta tan cerca?... Es que no respeta el espacio personal"_

–¿Harías lo que sea? –inquirió– Entonces ven conmigo–la tomo del brazo y la arrastro con él _"¡¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?!… ¡Y donde me lleva!"_

Hola! espero que estén bien!

Como ya abran notado, el pasado que compartieron kyoko y ren lo deje intacto y la diferencia de edad por supuesto. Solo espero no salirme de las personalidades de los personajes XD

Gracias por leer *-*/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Skip Beat no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado de la Mangaka **Yoshiki Nakamura**

* * *

Se quedo ahí sentada, sin saber que hacer, al ver como su amiga era arrastrada hacia fuera "_¡que demonios!…do-do-donde la lleva…no la puedo dejar sola con…" _sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de una chica que conocía muy bien.

-¡ESA BASTARDA!... no se conforma con estar siempre colgada del brazo de Sho… y se va con el…quien iba a pensar que fuera tan suelta - bramaba la chica.

-¡Quieres callarte, Mimori!- le grita, en defensa de su amiga- Aquí la única suelta eres TU- le escupió las palabras en la cara.

Como odiaba a Mimori, le caía como patada en el estomago. Siempre estaba menos preciando a Kyoko. La razón, Mimori estaba enamorada hasta las patas de Sho, y como Kyoko pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el, se ponía celosa. Algo que encontraba totalmente irónico, ya que Mimori era como era la amante de Sho. Él solo la quería para pasar el rato, y ella lo sabia, pero aun así lo acepto. Y no era la única, muchas más tenían ese lugar.

Esta de más decir que Kyoko no sabía nada sobre eso, ya que no quería contarle. Como amiga debía hacer lo correcto, pero no sabia como, por un lado no quería que se enterara, si lo llegaba a saber se llevaría una desilusión muy grande. Y por el otro quería que Kyoko se diera cuenta. Así que intentaba por todos los medios, que ella abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la clase de hombre que tenia al frente.

-¡no la defiendas!... tu misma la viste ¿no?, no lo puedes negar.-se burla- Quien sabe lo que van hacer- dice mofándose

-por favor no la compares contigo, no te creas tan superior solo eres una perra cualquiera, no lo puedes negar-le dice usando sus palabras en su contra.

-¡esto no se va a quedar así!- le advierte molesta echando humo por las orejas.

"_¡siempre quise decirle eso! Se lo merecía jajaja…si Kyoko hubiera visto su cara jaja… ¡Kyoko! Como me olvide, lo que me pasa por dejarme llevar"_ y corrió desesperada buscar a su amiga.

* * *

Así que a esto te referías,-dice aliviada, cargando unas cajas - pero si querías que te ayudara a llevar tus cosas a tu habitación, podrías haberlo dicho de otra forma, Kanae lo mal interpreto todo- le reclama un poco molesta-

_Flash back_

-Espera, espera no me tires tanto, puedo caminar sola-se detiene-podrías soltarme-dice indicando su brazo, se sentía raro que un hombre desconocido la tocara. Se sentía como un hormigueo en el brazo.

-¡Kyoko! Al fin te encuentro, te busque por todas partes, ¡como dejas que te arrastren así!-le dice enojada.

-pero si fuiste tu la que me dijo que me disculpara, solo hago lo que me dijiste-la mira confusa sin comprender el enojo repentino de Kanae.

-Y tu por que te la llevaste así- le dice con cara de pocos amigos al moreno. Que miraba la escena sin decir nada.

-y que es lo que quieres que haga-interfiere Kyoko dirigiéndose a Ren, cambiando el tema con la intención de callar a su amiga, ya que cuando se enojaba, solo decía disparates.

-solo necesito tu tiempo y tu cuerpo por un rato- dice de manera muy suelta.

Kanae quedo boquiabierta ante las palabras del chico _"y lo dice como si nada, ¡no creas que dejare ir a Kyoko contigo!"_

-esta bien, no tengo otra opción, ya me comprometí-se encoge hombros,

No daba crédito a lo que dijo su amiga, ¿es que no comprendía las palabras de ese hombre? ¿Tan ingenua era? Se sentía tan irresponsable, por que fue ella la que la mando en primer lugar y no imagino que él fuera un pervertido. Y al ver como su amiga lo seguía, la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿es que no entiendes lo que dijo? ¡QUIERE TU CUERPO!- le grito tan fuerte que le dolieron los oídos-¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiada? -estaba tan enojada que echaba humo por las orejas.

Ahora comprendía por que el enojo y la preocupación de Kanae, ese grito la hizo despertar.

-cálmate Kanae, no puede ser lo que piensas –le dice tratando de calmarla- eso es imposible, como tan mal pensada.

_Fin flash back_

-¿Kanae?... Ah la gritona de hace rato, creo que deje una mala impresión, no medí mis palabras, pero al parecer a ti no te afectaron –se ríe- es aquí ya llegamos- se detiene.

-¿en esta habitación te quedaras?-le pregunta sorprendida _"¡aquí se queda sho!"_- pero aquí están los cuartos ocupados.

- el Padre me dijo que un chico fue expulsado, por comportamiento inmoral, si no me equivoco se llamaba Shin Maeda-le explica mientras abre la puerta- adelante pasa.

_"Así que fue el pervertido Shin, no me sorprende que lo expulsaran"_. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar, estaba todo desordenado, había revistas tiradas en el piso- de las que aparto la vista de inmediato-, y no eran revistas cualquiera, con solo un vistazo a la portada se podía adivinar su contenido, mujeres desnudas _"deben ser de Yosuke, o se le abran quedado al idiota de Shin" _piensa sin creer que fueran de sho.

-Que tipos de hombres viven aquí- mormura Ren al ver tanta revista pornográfica- ¿sabes cual es la era el cuarto de Shin?-le pregunta a la chica que no apartaba la mirada del techo, esto le causo gracia, el como rehuia mirar las revistas del piso.

-¿eh? Que decías- no lo había escuchado, por estar pensando en otra cosa, que la desanimo mucho.

-¿te pregunte cual era el cuarto de Shin?-le repite, intentando contener la risa _"¿aun sigue siendo tan inocente?..Yo a su edad ya no lo era"_

-creo que es la de la derecha, hace tiempo que no entro aquí- y al dar unos cuantos pasos se tropezó con la alfombra. Las cajas que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo. Ella también hubiera caído de no ser por unas manos que la tomaron por la cintura, evitando que caiga.

-Ten cuidado-le dice Ren, sonrojando a la chica- te podrías lastimar- la suelta

-si, lo siento mucho no quise votar tus cosas- hace una reverencia, sintiéndose avergonzada, el carmesí inundaba sus mejillas. Recoge las cajas. _"¿que fue eso de hace rato? ¿Por que se me acelero el corazón?… ¡cálmate corazón ya paso!"_

Ren se seguía llevando sorpresas, ese cuarto tenia pósters indecentes hasta en el techo, "¿_como no se pudo llevar su basura?" E_ran bien desagradables, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, las encontraba demasiado vulgares. La imagen que tenia de la mujer era sagrada. Los saco sin importarle si se rompían, si el dueño los dejos era por que ya no los quería.

-¡Que asco! Yo te ayudo- se ofrece Kyoko, saca el que estaba mas cercano a ella y lo rasga-Yo sabía que era el peor de los pervertidos, por eso nunca quise entrar-refunfuñaba- y aparte esta todo lleno se polvo, iré a buscar algo para limpiar-le avisa, y sale.

* * *

-Que tipo de hombre era es tal Shin ¿tan necesitado estaba?, me imagino que los otros dos serán iguales- se decía a si mismo, mientras esperaba que llegara Kyoko- ¿por que tarda tanto? Voy a buscarla- salio de la habitación

Como no sabia donde fue Kyoko, se dedico a caminar por los pasillos, por si la veía, pero ni rastro de ella_"¿donde guardaran los artículos de limpieza?"_ Al pasar por el pasillo que daba a los baños, escucho unos sollozos. Escucho detenidamente para saber que sucedía.

Los lamentos cada vez se eran más fuertes, y pudo distinguir a quien pertenecían, eran de Kyoko. Preocupado por ella entro al baño.

-¿Kyoko que te pasa? –le pregunta, mientras se acercaba.

-no…no vengas…estoy bien – decía entre sollozos, a quien trataba de engañar, no podía estar bien, si estaba llorando. Su llanto provenía de las duchas. Ignorando su petición fue a verla.

* * *

Hola!

Me demore bastante en subir el capitulo (que fue bastante corto), espero que fuera de su agrado.

Intentare demorarme menos con el próximo xD

Los nombres de los compañeros de SHOTARO .No me los invente los saque del capitulo 22 del manga.

Alguna duda?...ya saben dejen review aclarare cualquiera que tengan :)

Y mis amigas lectoras y escritoras* (la mayoría), neko, sakuraliz sempai*, Mio san*, waaleej* y kitoy san, agrácerles por sus reviews (siempre que los leo me alegran el día XD)

Chao! cuídense y pasenlo bien, aprovechen el día al maximo! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** Skip Beat no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado de la Mangaka **Yoshiki Nakamura**

* * *

Al verla se le partió el corazón, sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas. Su cuerpo temblaba. Se veía tan frágil, tuvo que reprimir el deseo repentino de abrazarla.

-ttte… dije que noo…quee no vengas-le reclamaba entre sollozos. Le castañeaban los dientes-no quiero…que me veeaaas llorar- se sorbió la nariz

-Como me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, si estas llorando es por que algo debe haberte pasado- dice dulcemente, acuclillándose frente a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Tenia la polera totalmente empapada, y también su cabello _"como no lo note antes" _piensa, sintiéndose como un idiota _"por eso tiembla tanto debe estar muerta de frío" _–lo que sea que te allá pasado, olvídalo por ahora y cálmate – y la toma en sus brazos, sorprendiéndola ella iba a protestar pero el no lo permitió -primero hay que salir de aquí, estas mojada y te puedes enfermar, tienes que cambiarte esa ropa-

-Pero te vas a mojar tu también, mejor bájame- le dice, empujando con sus manos el pecho del chico intentando liberarse -¿que pasa si te enfermas por mi culpa? -.

-No importa si me mojo, solo es agua,- le sonríe- y así has dejado de llorar.

Se sorprendió tanto cuando él la tomo en brazos que no lo noto. Había estado llorando con tantas ganas hace un momento, creía que nada le haría olvidar lo que paso, hasta que llego él y la consoló, bueno de alguna forma se sentía consolada. El gesto que el tubo con ella, nadie lo ha tenido antes, siempre que lloraba la gente la dejaba sufrir sola o simplemente la ignoraban como si todo estuviera bien.

"_Creo que fui muy atrevido con lo que hice, ella apenas me conoce,….mmm al menos no se ve molesta"_ suspira. Estaba preocupado, ¿que pudo haberle pasado para terminar así? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Era a esto lo que se refería el padre? Quería preguntarle, saber que le paso, pero temía ser entrometido.

-Te esperare aquí-le dijo en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Kyoko, la bajo, esta le agradeció y entro a cambiarse.

Se cambio rápido, quería evitar estar sola mucho tiempo, por que si no volvería a llorar. Al salir Ren la esperaba, le sonrío para demostrare que ya se encontraba mejor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto de Ren. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba todo ordenado, las paredes limpias, ahora parecía el cuarto de un ser humano normal. _"¿pero si ya termino para que vine?"_ lo miro, estaba pensativo tenia el fruncidas las cejas. Lo quedo mirando fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo guapo que era, los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos, el largo de sus pestañas, su nariz recta, sus labios todo era perfecto. Siguió mirándolo, hasta que unos ojos grises la descubrieron. Aparto la mirada _"¡que vergüenza! Me cacho que estaba mirándolo como una tonta"_ tenia la cara roja como un tomate _"¡tierra por favor trágame!"_

-Kyoko no quiero parecer entrometido, ¿pero que fue lo que te paso?- le pregunto- se no me conoces mucho _–"al menos eso cree ella"-_ si no quieres contarme lo entiendo.

Lo miro a los ojos, se veía preocupado, _"bueno me ayudo, lo menos que le puedo dar es una explicación"._

-No me parece que seas entrometido, pero no le digas a nadie, muchos menos al padre Lory, no quiero preocuparlo….eeemmm …cuando iba a buscar un trapo, -le explica-donde los guardan esta después del baño, entonces al pasar por ahi, me jalaron del pelo, así – y se tiro el pelo para dar una mejor explicación- obligándome a entrar al baño, era una…eeh… compañera de clases, me dijo cosas bien hirientes y luego me mojo. Eso fue todo-y dio restándole importancia y dando por terminada su explicación.

-No te preguntare quien fue al parecer no puedes decirlo- _"como lo noto…intente actuar normal"_- por lo menos ahora estas mejor, eso es lo importante- le acaricia la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa llena afecto.

Ese gesto la hizo derrumbarse, todo lo que estaba reprimiendo salio a flote, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, por más que intentara controlarlas no podía. Era la primera vez que alguien era amable con ella,- aparte de Kanae- sin tener que dar nada a cambio.

-Lo siento- se limpia las lagrimas de la cara –mejor me voy te debo estar molestando.-estaba dispuesta a salir pero el la detuvo, abrazándola.

-No me molestas ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-inquirió- Si esta sola cuando esta triste, serás aplastada por el dolor, pero si alguien te apoya no sea tan duro- la estrecha mas contra su pecho, confortándola - si quieres llorar, llora -.

Y así lo hizo, se desahogo por completo, lloro hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas.

* * *

"_¡Que le estará haciendo ese sujeto a Kyoko!"_ Estaba tan nerviosa, quería ir a buscarla, salvarla de las garras de ese pervertido _"Kyoko no dejaría que nadie le ponga una mano encima… ¡sip! así que no me preocupare mas"_ por mas que se lo repitiera a si misma, no se hacia caso. Paseaba por todo su cuarto, hasta que no lo soporto mas y salio.

Mientras la buscaba, vio a Mimori pegada a la pared y mirando al pasillo. Le pareció muy sospechoso, así que la observó. No paraba de mirar hacia el pasillo una y otra ves. _"debe estar tramando algo la muy perra"_ la chica no daba señales de irse de ahí.

Entonces Kyoko salio por el pasillo, y Mimori la siguió, parecía una pantera apunto se cazar a su presa. La jalo del cabello arrastrándola al baño _"¡pero que rayos!... ¡no sabe con que chichita se esta curando!_*_" _No se iba a quedar iba parada, le iba a dar una buena paliza que recordaría hasta el día en que muera.

Se acerco al baño sigilosamente, no entro esperando el momento adecuado para pillarla con las manos en la masa.

-Espero que entiendas lo que te voy a decir así que pon atención-advierte- no quiero que te acerques más a Sho, si te veo cerca de él te va a ir muy mal, a el no le interesas, ni siquiera te ve como a una amiga, solo te esta utilizando, no eres mas que una criada para él, crees que se acercaría a ti sin ningún motivo, no me hagas reír- se mofa-. Me imagino que lo habrás notado ¿cierto? Alguna vez te habrás preguntado por que se acerca a ti, cuando eres plana y aburrida.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, no quería interrumpir, aun que le costara admitirlo Mimori tenia razón, eso era lo que ella le quería decir a Kyoko hace tiempo, _"¡pero como le ocurre decirle todo de golpe! ya va a ver... pero escuchare un poco mas y después la golpeo"._

-¡Aaaah!- grito Kyoko- por que me mojaste ya entendí lo que dijiste- se le quebró la voz. Como odiaba escucharla así. Estaba apunto de llorar, seguramente estaba con los labios apretados y con la cabeza agachada_. "quiero entrar y sacarle la mierda a esa zorra"_ por mas que quisiera golpearla, esperaría a que Mimori saliera. Por que si kyoko la veía seguramente la defendería olvidándose que ella era la victima.

-Eso es para que no te calientes, no creas que ese tipo esta interesado en ti seguro quiere jugar contigo.-se ríe- eres tan ingenua… y que ni se te ocurra decirle a Sho de lo que te dije- le grita

Por esta vez no ayudaría a Kyoko, eso era lo que necesitaba para abrir los ojos y alejarse de _Sho "espero que me perdones… ¡pero haré que ella sufra cada una de tus lagrimas!"_ estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida imposible partir de ahora en adelante.

Cuando Mimori salio, la agarro del pelo y le tapo la boca, para que no gritara, la llevo a la bodega donde guardan un montón de cosas que se usaban una ves a las muchas.

-Bonito discurso- le dice con tono burlón- tan emotivo que no pude interrumpirte para darte una buena paliza-y le da una cachetada** en la mejilla haciéndola voltear el rostro- pero ahora nada me detiene- sonríe macabramente.

Mimori temblaba, estaba asustada, nunca imagino que kanae fuera tan terrorífica y que pegara tan fuerte.

-Ahora te doy miedo –y le da un puñetazo en el estomago, se inclina tocando su estomago, como si eso le fuera a quitar el dolor- creo que tendré compasión contigo, aun que no lo merezcas- la alza del pelo para obligarla a que la mire a la cara- mira lo que encontré- le enseña unas tijeras un poco oxidadas pero servibles- que suerte que estén aquí, aun que no es mucha suerte para tu largo cabello.

-!No! que vas hacer, por favor no lo cortes –le suplicaba entre sollozos. No tendría consideración con ella, se merecía mucho más – haré lo que sea, pero no lo cortes-.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes,-sacude la cabeza indignada- lo que le has hecho a Kyoko es mucho peor y ella nunca te a hecho nada, así que considera esto como un lindo recuerdo de mi parte-dice con ironía.

Le corto el pelo hasta los hombros, ni le importaba que le quedara disparejo seria mucho mejor así pasaría vergüenza.

-Si le dices a alguien lo que paso o vuelves a molestar a Kyoko, olvídate de tu pelo por que te rapo, ¿entendido?- asiente con la cabeza.- que bueno que te quedara todo claro.

Y se fue dejándola sola y llorando_ "no puedes sentirte culpable hiciste lo correcto ella se lo merecía!"_ se decía con aire de suficiencia. _"Mejor voy a ver a Kyoko debe estar llorando a moco tendido"._

Fue a verla al baño pero ya no estaba. Se paseo por los pasillos buscándola, pero algo le llamo la atención, una puerta, no cualquiera, si no la del señor caliente (shotaro), "_no puede estar aquí...pero si esta abierto es por que alguien entro"_ no creía que su amiga estuviera allí, así que asomo mirando desde la puerta. Y vio a Kyoko siendo abrazada por el sujeto de antes, entro dispuesta a insultarlo por atrevido. Pero se detuvo al escuchar a Kyoko llorar.

-Si esta sola cuando esta triste, serás aplastada por el dolor, pero si alguien te apoya no sea tan duro- la vos del chico sonaba tan dulce, que hasta ella se conmovió.

Lo había malinterpretado, él no se estaba propasando con ella, si no que la estaba consolando, _"y yo que pensé que era un mal tipo"_

* * *

Estaba agotada, nada más entrar a su cuarto se echo sobre la cama. Había sido un día muy largo, imaginar que estaba de muy buen ánimo por la mañana, y por la tarde con el ánimo por las patas,-¡todo por culpa de Mimori y su sarta de mentiras, que parecían ser ciertas!-. Y ahora gracias a Ren se sentía mejor él le dio ánimos. No podía olvidar las sensación de ese abrazo, era como si el tuviera la misma clase de magia que Corn, por primera ves no necesito su piedra para sentirse mejor.

No quería creerle a Mimori, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella tenía razón. Necesitaba un consejo la situación era muy complicada -según ella- Mimori la había amenazado_ "le preguntare a Kanae…pero ya es muy tarde para molestarla, mejor después"_ por el momento solo le quedaba una opción. Alejarse de Sho.

* * *

Holass!

Como estan? Espero que bien :)

Me demore pero al fin actualice! :) …. Me costo un mundo! No me llegaba la inspiración hasta que llego.

Bueno aquí las aclaraciones:

* es un tipico decir chileno que quiere decir "no sabes en que problema te estas metiendo" por si no saben XD

** es un especial para waaleej, que me dio la idea,(la de la cachetada) aun que ya tenia pensado una pelea entre moko-san y mimori, pero no se me ocurria como llevarla acabo jajaja

Bueno, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, en mi opinion creo que exagere con el drama...no se, no me convence mucho

Bueno, me despido, cuidence! besos y abrazos!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de **skip beat** no me pertenecen, solo la trama **es mía**

* * *

Al parecer madrugo. Cuando llego a la sala de clases estaba casi vacía, solo habían dos de sus compañeros, -de un total de veinticinco-. No se llevaba ni bien, ni mal con ellos, no le hablaban mucho, solo le dirigían la palabra cuando era necesario. Quien sabe por que, ella nunca les hablo de mala manera pero en fin, eso no la preocupaba.

Se sentó es su puesto- le causaba gracia haber llegado tan temprano de seguro que Kanae le tomaría el pelo luego-. Miraba por la ventana para distraerse. Veía como la leve brisa sacudía las hojas de los árboles, los pajaritos que volaban posándose de rama en rama, las nubes que pasaban lentamente. La naturaleza, era tan bella y relajante.

-¿Kyoko podemos preguntarte algo?- le dijeron sus compañeros cercándose ella, los mirándolos curiosa, -¿los nuevos compañeros que tendremos se quedan contigo? Eso quiere decir que son chicas ¿cierto?-se veían tan entusiasmados, rodó los ojos _"los hombres de hoy en día no piensan en otra cosa que no sean mujeres"_

-Eeeeh… si y no,-alzaron una ceja confundidos- me refiero a que son hermanos, la chica se llama Chiori y su hermano Reino.

El solo nombrarlo la llenaba de rabia, después de lo que le dijo ayer_ "me menospreció el muy bastardo, tuvo el descaro de decirme lo plana y aburrida que soy, y lo dijo con tanto desprecio…y se atrevió a tocarme... ¡me hierve la sangre de solo recordarlo!"_ pensaba enojada.

-¿¡Hermanos!-estaban sorprendidos. Ellos de seguro deseaban ver a dos lindas modelos- de seguro su hermanito es muy protector-uno de ellos hizo una mueca.

- Y no se despegara de ella,-agrego el otro- no tendremos ninguna posibilidad, otro año sin novia- y se tomo el pelo teatralmente-somos unos seres patéticos.

_"¡Por Dios!...al menos reconocen que son patéticos"_ mejor dejo de ponerles atención y siguió mirando por la ventana.

El salón fue llenándose de a poco, cada vez había mas bullicio, debido a los pequeños grupos se formaban a conversar sobre como habían pasado el fin de semana. Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar sus compañeros desperdiciaron su energía jugando playstation 2, 3, y todas las consolas que existieran; y por otra parte sus compañeras fueron de compras a las multitiendas de Kioto. "Kioto… hace tiempo que no voy a tus multitiendas" suspiró, ya había paso casi un año que no visitaba el centro de la ciudad.

Se estaba aburriendo, y Kanae aun no llegaba, cosa que era rara en ella, siempre era puntual. _"Talvez fue a ver si me levante…no me sorprendería que lo hiciera, la sorpresita que se va a llevar cuando vea que llegue antes que ella"_ se le escapó una risita, ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría Kanae.

- ¡Kyoko, no lo puedo creer te levantaste temprano! – Exclamo Kanae al llegar, tomándose la cara con las manos, al estilo de la famosa pintura "el grito" - Vas a hacer que llueva, definitivamente va a llover-.

-¡Buenos días Kanae! Llegas tarde,- le dice ignorando su comentario - ¿Por qué? Es raro en ti-le dice con el entrecejo fruncido._ "¿Cómo puede decir que va a llover solo por que llegue temprano?, si ese es el caso también seria su culpa por llegar tarde"_

- Eso fue por que pensé que te habías quedado dormida y fui a buscarte-¡ja! Justo como ella predijo.- en fin llegue a tiempo, y no me castigaran como a ti-le dijo enfatizando la ultima frase-.

-¡Usp! Se me olvidó el castigo, ¿Ahora qué hago? debe haber una montaña de hojas para recoger- se dejo caer sobre la mesa sin ánimos. Que se le olvidara su castigo era todo por culpa de Mimori y Reino que le fastidiaron el fin de semana.

- Pues pídele ayuda a tu amigo- dijo Kanae con un tono y mirada picarona. La pelirroja la miro confusa _"¿amigo? acaso habla de Sho"-_ no te hagas, me refiero al tipo raro del otro día.- ah se refería a Ren, pero el no era su amigo o ¿si?, ¿lo podía considerar como a un amigo? Después de lo que paso con Mimori no lo vio el resto del día ni el siguiente, por dos razones; la primera de tan casada que estaba durmió hasta pasada las dos de la tarde del domingo; la segunda…

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Flash back:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_

Al despertar se estiro bostezando, se refregó los ojos para sacarse la lagañas que tenía pegadas. Se sentía con las pilas recargadas. Se levanto, para ir a bañarse, notando que aun tenía puesta la ropa con la que andaba ayer.

Abrió el closet y saco una polera negra de tiritas, un bolero color verde azulado, y unos pantalones blancos; y entro al baño. Se ducho rápido, ya que ahora compartía habitación y tal vez alguien quisiera usar el baño después.

Le costaría acostumbrarse, antes no se vestía en el baño solo salía envuelta con una toalla, pero ahora no podía, si solo fueran mujeres no le importaría que la vean con una simple toalla. Pero había un hombre _"como se le ocurre al Padre meter a un hombre aquí…aun que ellos sean hermanos ¡¿es que no piensa en mi?"._

Había hablado con el Padre y la madre superiora, para que lo cambiaran, para que este con los hombres donde debe ser, pero por el momento tenia que aguantarse y soportarlo con paciencia por que debido al exceso de alumnos no les quedaba otra que acomodarlos donde le fuera posible hasta que de terminara la construcción del otro edificio, lo que seria como un mes mas o menos, al menos por ese periodo de tiempo tendría que aguantarse, tal vez reino no fuera intimidante como parecía, si lo conocía y se llevaba bien con él no seria tan incomodo soportar por un mes convivir con un hombre.

Salio del baño, con sus ropas sucias, envueltas en la toalla que acababa de usar. Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos, choco con reino que estaba saliendo de su cuarto. Es te la vio y se acerco a ella con una mirada tan intensa y penetrante, que le produjo escalofríos, perecía que la iba a golpear. Del susto que le dio, se le cayeron sus cosas quedando desparramadas en el piso, no fue capaz de reaccionar para recogerlas por unos minutos. _"¡Nooo! Que vergüenza…la ropa interior… ojala no la haya visto"_ pensaba mientras se agachaba a recogerlas, las volvió a envolver en la toalla pero esta ves le hizo un nudo por si las moscas.

-Por lo que te preocupas,- le dijo él chico en cuanto se enderezo- si a simple vista se nota que eres copa A-le dijo con un tono tan…tan despreciativo- y te ves bien aburrida y simplona; aun que te ves un poco atractiva con el cabello mojado- y le toma un mechón de su pelo enredándolo en sus dedos- para ser sincero puedo apañármelas lo mas bien contigo.

Esta siendo acosada por ese tipo, él se le estaba acercando mucho, así que dio unos pasos a si atrás, para poner distancia entre ellos, pero no espero que le pared estuviera tan cerca, por lo que quedo con la espalda pegada en está. Reino puso ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza dejándola arrinconada, y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia su cuello, podía sentir el aliento de él chocando contra su piel, provocándole escalofríos, dio un brinco al sentir la lengua del chico sobre su cuello, él lamió lentamente, subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo.

Estaba asustada, quería empujarlo, dejarlo estampado en la pared como a un sticker, que estuviera bien lejos de ella, pero su cuerpo no daba señales de moverse, estaba completamente tiesa, era la primera ves que estaba en una situación así. _"mi cuerpo no me escucha… ¡si pudiera moverme ya estarías muerto!"_

-¡Hermano! ¡Que estas haciendo!-grito Chiori, jalándolo del brazo y apartando a Reino de encima suyo _"Chiori eres mi salvación"_ pensó y se salió corriendo encerrándose en su cuarto, y por prevención no salio el resto del día de su cuarto.

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* End Flash back:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_

-¿Qué amigo?-se escucho decir. Kyoko se levanto de la mesa, para ver a Sho sentarse a su lado, este la miro esperando una respuesta.

-Eeeh…-Rayos lo que menos quería era entablar conversación con Sho, las palabras de Mimori aun resonaban en su cabeza. _"bueno no se puede evitar ya que compartimos puestos y además lo que ella dijo fue que no me acerque a él, no me dijo que no le hablara"_

Kanae! noto la vacilación de su amiga, lo más probable que estuviera preocupada por lo que le dijo Mimori, así que respondió por ella.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-le retó la pelinegra - por si no te das cuenta esta es una conversación entre mujeres, así que danos privacidad- y le hizo ademán para que se fuera.

Se miraron el uno al otro, desafiantes. Habrán estado como un minuto así, ninguno parpadeaba. Pero Kanae le sostuvo la mirada hasta que este no aguanto más y se fue a molestar a otra parte. Kyoko la miro con reproche, siempre le hablaba así a su amigo de infancia, cosa que le molestaba él en ningún momento la ofendió para que le hablara de ese modo.

-No me mires así, te ayude para que no le hablaras, solo debes decir gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa- y no tienes que preocuparte por Mimori lo mas probable es que no la veamos hoy- le dijo mientras se reía recordando el nuevo look de la ex-pelilarga.

-¿Qué es lo chistoso? ¿Como sabes que estoy preocupada? ¿Y que es debido a Mimori?- la bombardeo con preguntas. Talvez su amiga tuviera un sexto sentido, y ahora se venia a dar cuenta.

-Ya se lo que te hizo, pero hablaremos de eso después, ya están por comenzar las clases- le dijo y fue a sentarse a su puesto, que estaba unas tres mesas delante de ella.

-buenos días chicos- saluda al entrar, la Hermana Rosa que hacia las clases de matemática, seguida por los nuevos alumnos.- por favor preséntense- les pidió. Los chicos miraron a la clase, la primera en presentarse fue Chiori.

Y cuando lo hizo la mayoría de los chicos se desordenaron, le decían que estaba muy mona, le silbaban a modo de piropo. Y luego fue el turno de Reino, la reacción de las chicas fue tranquila, pero aun así en sus mirada demostraron lo mismo que los hombres.

Las clases de la hermana rosa eran las bastantes tediosas, solo daba unas cuantas explicaciones claras y precisas, las repetía hasta que todos entendieran, y después daba una guía de veinte problemas para resolver, la que por supuesto, terminaba en media hora, dejándole varios minutos desocupada.

Tocaron el timbre que daba comienzo al recreo, guardo sus cosas y salio junto con Kanae. Fueron interceptadas en la puerta por Chiori, pidiéndoles que las dejara acompañarlas a lo que ellas aceptaron gustosas.

-De verdad Kyoko lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano ayer,- se disculpaba Chiori en nombre de su hermano- creo que me confíe mucho en su palabra, así que estaré mas pendiente para que no se vuelva a repetir una situación así.

-No te preocupes Chiori, de no ser por ti que llegaste en el momento justo no sabría que hubiera pasado- _"tal vez tu hermano estaría muerto y yo en la cárcel_" pensó con rabia- yo también tendré cuidado de él -dijo cortante.

Kanae solo escuchaba sin entender de lo que hablaban, bueno sabia que el hermano de Chiori era Reino y que se quedaban en la habitación de Kyoko. Pero al parecer paso algo, por que Chiori no paraba de pedir disculpas.

-Se puede saber de que hablan- pregunto Kanae mirándolas a ambas sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

Chiori le explico lo que paso, para no dejarla excluida. Que su hermano estaba molestando a Kyoko hasta el grado se asustarla, y que siempre acostumbraba a molestar a las mujeres para hacerlas sentir incomodas y no se acercaran a el. Eso Kanae lo encontró bastante entupido, _"como si fuera él tan importante,…y además esta molestando a la persona equivocada, a la que debía molestar es a la suelta de Mimori y sus amigas, Kyoko no se deja controlar por, las hormonas"._

* * *

Caminaba molesto por los pasillos, sin mirar a nadie, lo único que quería era salir de ese ambiente "estudiantil". No podía cree que ÉL estuviera vestido de escolar, había dejado el colegio hace dos año, no por que fuera tonto, al contrario era muy inteligente, pero en su etapa rebelde dejo todo botado y perdió muchas oportunidades por lo mismo, así que ahora estaba decidido a cambiar, por eso estaca aguantando las clases y convivir con adolescentes inmaduros.

_"ese señor, solo por que lo considero como a un abuelo le hago caso"_ se enojaba al recordar en como el padre lo obligo, mejor dicho lo amenazo a participar en las clases

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOFlash backOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"_Por que demonios se ríe así, algo esta planeando"_ el padre lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero había un rastro de malicia en ella, que estaba ocultando muy bien y que no paso desapercibido para él.

-Ya que te quedaras aquí, tendrás que hacer algo, no puedes estar de holgazán- lo miro incrédulo ante esa acusación. ¿Escucho bien? le estaba diciendo holgazán… le pide ayuda y después lo ofende -Haci que desde el lunes te pones a estudiar, perdiste dos años por creerte él hombre grande-se cruza de brazos se pone bien serio y le dice- si no quieres que le diga a tu padre que estas aquí.

-Pero si fue usted el que me ofreció mudarme aquí y también me prometió que no le diría a mi padre donde estoy-reclamó- y ahora me esta amenazando,-comenzó a alzar la voz- lo voy a ayudar a cuidar a esa niñita ¡Y me sale con esto! Que poco agradecido es ¡No pienso estudiar, no lo necesito! Solo seria una perdida de tiempo.

-Cálmate, sigues igual de alterado, tienes que cambiar ese habito-le regaño-te enojas y empiezas a gritar.

Agacho la cabeza, apenado. Tenia que admitir que el cura tenía razón, se enojaba con facilidad, por eso tuvo muchos problemas con su padre. Tenia claro que debía cambiar, por ese motivo acepto la propuesta del Padre, necesitaba estar en un ambiente nuevo y alejarse de los problemas. Pero le costaría tanto dejar algunas mañas. Recordaba que él antes no era así, solía ser muy educado y respetuoso, pero con el tiempo todo eso lo fue perdiendo.

-Lo siento, discúlpeme, intentare no gritar la próxima vez,- suspiro, y dijo con resignación- no me queda de otra que hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo es su casa.

- ¡Bien! esa es la actitud –le palmea los hombros- bueno, si aceptabas o no, ya tenia todo listo, cursaras el ultimo año,-le contaba- y como la única habitación con un cuarto libre, que me queda esta en el edificio de los de primero, tendrás que quedarte ahí por un tiempo, luego te cambio.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOEnd Flash backOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

"_Tengo que verle el lado bueno a la situación, al menos las clases son fáciles, y solo tengo que soportarlo por un año y no dos; y con quien comparto puesto es un chico muy agradable"_ la primera impresión que tuvo de Yashiro fue que él era un "ratón de biblioteca",por así decirlo, debido a su aspecto tan intelectual y tranquilo, pero las apariencias engañan, era inteligente, pero para nada tranquilo, parecía que tuviera piulle en el cuerpo, se movía a cada rato y no paraba de molestarlo con las chicas del salón. Ya que estas lo miraban de una forma que lo hacían sentirse casi desnudo, "te desvisten y te comen con la mirada, no tardaran en tirarsete en cima" le había dicho Yashiro, a lo que el rió, no era la primera ves que lo escuchaba.

Estaba deambulando por el patio, era tan grande,- y el resto del internado aún mas-, y habían árboles por montones, si no se equivocaba desde donde terminaba el internado, comenzaba un bosque que eran millas de vegetación nativa, cualquiera que no conociera el lugar se perdería fácilmente.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar el reto de recreo que le quedaba.

-¿Puedo?-le dijo una peli-naranja, bueno Kyoko, haciendo ademán de sentarse a su lado. Asintió-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias-sonríe- ¿y tu ya estas mejor?

-Si, y hablando de eso, quería darte las gracias, no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes, me fuiste de mucha ayuda –le sonríe, sonrojada.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer –_"se suponía que la iba a cuidar, pero no lo hice" _se reprocha a si mismo, pero ahora tendría los ojos fijos en ella _"se ve tan vulnerable"_ – tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia, ya que al igual que tu, viviré aquí hasta… no se cuando, así que espero que nos llevemos bien, y cuando tengas problemas no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

-Gracias, Ren eres muy amable, es la primera vez que recibo ayuda de un desconocido, se siente raro.-admitió dejando escapar una risita.

-¿Desconocido? Pues a mi no me parece, tu sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo.-le dijo en son de broma.

-Suena lógico- respondió poco convencida- pero podemos conocernos mejor.- se paro- tenemos que irnos ya van a empezar la clases. Él se levanto y la acompaño, conversaron un rato más hasta que Kyoko se despidió de él, para reunirse con sus amigas.

De reojo vio a un chico rubio que lo miraba con suspicacia y algo más… ¿superioridad quizás? Pero lo ignoro.

* * *

hola!

como estan? espero que muy bien :)

perdon por la tardanza, no tengo perdon! pero por rasones que ni yo entiendo FF me cambiaba las letras por cualquier otro signo,..siempre tengo algun problema! y haci que por favor si ven una palabra rara me avisan por fis ;D

intente seguir el consejo de sakuraliz, y espero haber puesto las tildes donde tienen ke ir XP, siempre que escribo no me preocupo de ellas, uuuff! y que decir de la V y B siempre las cambio... aaah la ortografia no es lo mio, pero ke se le va hacer con el tiempo mejorare! :D

bueno les gusto el capi? por ke a mi si! (eso ke yo lo hice XD) al idiota de shotaro le van a empeserar a dar celitos! (MUAjajajajaja ... lo voy hacer sufrir jjojojo) espero poder subir el proximo capi este fin de semana(ojala pueda y nada se ponga en mi contra xp)

les quiero agradecer todas por leer y dejarme review se los agradesco con todo mi kokorito, siempre me motivan a seguir :D

y por ultimo! una preguntita para las que les gusta reino...quieren que tenga el don de ver fantasmas y todo eso? les pregunto por que estoy indecisa al respecto, y que mejor que pedirle a ustedes su opinion :D (eso si, espero que me respondan XD)

bueno me despido, chauu! cuidense :)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de **skip beat** no me pertenecen, con algunas** excepciones**

* * *

- Ayúdame, no seas mala- le pedía Kyoko a su amiga del alma, que se negaba a brindarle su ayuda para limpiar- por favor, que es mucho.

-Kyoko ya te dije que no, tengo que hacer la tarea para mañana- le repetía – es larga y si te ayudo no la voy alcanzar a terminar-le explicaba.

- Yo también la tengo que hacer, por eso te pido que me ayudes- insistía la pelirroja, haciendo una pataleta, que se le paso cuando Kanae le dijo que le prestaría el trabajo para que lo copie, pero aun así insistía en lo mismo, no quería limpiar sola se iba a aburrir mucho.

- ¡Ya se!- Exclama Kanae, y la deja sola, la sigue con la mirada, ve como fue a hablar con Ren, que al parecer pasaba por ahí, Kanae le dijo algo y el asintió, luego los dos llegaron donde ella.

-Tu amiga dice que necesitas ayuda- le pregunta él muchacho- puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Le dedico una mirada cargada de reproche a su amiga, intentando decirle "si serás, mira que molestar a los demás". Esta solo le dedico una sonrisa y se fue _"pero que tipo de amiga tengo"_

-No tienes que molestarte, Kanae solo esta bromeando- le dice algo avergonzada por el atrevimiento de su amiga, aun que igual quería que la ayudara, pero tampoco quería molestarlo.

Él le dijo que no se preocupara y que con gusto la ayudaba, bueno ya que insistía no le diría que no, entre cuatro manos seria más rápido. Le dijo a Ren que la esperara mientras iba por bolsas de basura.

Saco como unas quince bolsas, esperaba que fueran suficientes, para la cantidad de hojas que tenia que votar _"por que no contratan a alguien que haga el aseo" _pensaba mientras caminaba distraída donde Ren "_ a la hermana se le paso la mano con el castigo, por puro que se me olvido barrer el fin de semana, tengo que hacerlo por el resto del mes!"_ se lamentaba, se había dicho lo mismo un montón de veces, no es que le molestara ayudar, pero es que la cantidad de árboles era infinita y para colmo era la época del año en la que votan todas sus hojas secas, quedando desparramadas por cualquier parte.

Acelero el paso, no iba a dejar esperando toda la tarde al pelinegro que amablemente se ofreció a cooperar con la barrida de hojas. Cuando lo vio se le ocurrió correr para llegar mas rápido donde él, pero accidentalmente se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo como un costal de papas al suelo, raspándose las manos y las rodillas en un intento de detener su caída y fracasando en el intento, no sabe como, pero las manos se le quedaron, bajo su cuerpo, inmovilizándola sin poder levantarse _"¡no, que vergüenza! ¡Por que me tenia que caer justo ahora!"_

Cuando vio que Kyoko se cayó, tuvo que taparse la boca para no carcajearse, es que fue tan chistoso, se cayó al estilo "Matrix". Fue ayudarla a pararse, no seria tan descarado para reírse mientras ella estaba tirada en el suelo, ya se reiría mas tarde.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- le preguntaba mientras la levantaba, tenia la cara con tierra, al menos no habían rasguños en ella, pero sus brazos y rodillas no corrieron la misma suerte, le salía un poco de sangre de las recientes heridas.- ¿te duele?

-Solo un poco, estoy bien, vamos… ¡ay!- exclamo arrugando las aletas de la nariz- me duele la rodilla –dijo tomándose la rodilla izquierda con la manos, las aparto para ver en que estados estaba, tenia una herida bien grande, pero nada profunda.

- Vamos a esa banca-le dijo, sujetándola por la cintura para ayudarla caminar y no se afirmara con la pierna que le dolía. La sentó con cuidado- iré a buscar algo, para tratarte las heridas, no te muevas de aquí.

"_¡mierda! mi uniforme quedo todo sucio… sabia que debía cambiarme, ¡que mala suerte tengo! Gracias a dios que Ren no se río de mí, ¡es tan amable! Es como un ángel guardián siempre aparece en el momento justo y me ayuda"_

Él pelinegro no se demoro mucho, como ella pensaba que lo haría, traía alcohol, algodón y una botella de agua. Destapo la botella de agua y mojo un poco de algodón, se arrodillo frente a ella quedando a su altura, se acerco a su cara, estaba demasiado cerca, casi se podía ve reflejada en sus ojos y con sumo cuidado la tomo de la barbilla, y le comenzó a limpiar la cara. _"pensé que iba a hacer otra cosa… ¡que! ¡Como puedo pensar eso! el solo me esta ayudando"_ se reprochaba a si misma.

-Extiende el brazo-le dijo en cuanto acabo de asear su cara, ella hizo lo que el chico le pido, lo examino por un momento- este solo esta sucio- y lo limpio, hizo lo mismo con el otro- creo que no es necesario que te eche alcohol, pero en tu rodilla –siseo poniendo mala cara. Eso le dolería más que el porrazo que se dio, a veces la cura duele más que la misma herida.

Tomo un puñado de algodón y lo separo en dos, uno lo empapo en agua y el otro en… en ese liquido que le provocaría dolor en vez de alivio. Se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ningún quejido, le ardía mucho, miro para otro lado, para que Ren no viera su cara de dolor, ya no aguantaba más.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Con eso es suficiente- le decía al muchacho y a la vez que apartaba la pierna subiendo ambas a la banca para que no le siguiera echando alcohol en su herida- creo que ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias- se paro y emprendió la marcha, tenia una larga tarea por hacer, barrer el patio.

* * *

¡No! Otra vez le habían dado tarea, le daba tanta flojera hacerla. Al menos tenia a Kyoko para ayudarlo, le diría "Kyoko por favor hagamos el trabajo juntos" y ella como su fiel sirvienta diría que si, y al final el no haría nada, era tan astuto, siempre lograba que Kyoko le hiciera los trabajo, a cambio solo tenia que decirle unos cuantos cumplidos "muchas gracias Kyoko, eres muy inteligente" o " no se que haría sin ti" o tal vez "eres una gran amiga, te quiero mucho" y la muy tonta le creía, al menos el prefería eso, por que si fuera otro tipo chica le pediría a cambio una cita, o que se revolcara con ella. Pero con tal de conseguir lo que quiere no le importaba, pero eso si, no lo haría nunca con una mujer fea, ni en sus sueños, primero muerto.

Estaba buscando a Kyoko, para pedirle "ayuda" con la tarea, ya que no tuvo oportunidad durante la mañana, ya que por alguna extraña razón lo estuvo evitando todo el día cada ves que el le preguntaba algo solo obtenía por respuesta un "mmm..., si, no, talvez" y para colmo cuando estaba por preguntarle llegaba la entrometida de Kanae a interrumpir, le caía tan mal. Siendo siempre tan molesta ¡¿no podía simplemente dejarlo tranquilo?

Por mas que buscara a Kyoko, no había señales de vida de su sirvienta _"tener que buscarla, todo sea por la tarea"_ pensó con recelo. Maldecía que el internado fuera tan grande, así no la encontraría nunca, podría estar en cualquier parte.

Ya aburrido cesó su búsqueda, total le diría a Yosuke que le ayude o le copiaría después el trabajo a la muchacha.

De camino a su habitación, vio al chico que estaba con Kyoko en el recreo, _"de seguro algo quiere de ella… ¿Quién tendría algún interés en esa mujer plana y aburrida?"_ Pensó desconfiado, pero Ren no iba solo, lo acompañaba Kyoko, y la tomaba de la cintura. Quedo anonadado _"¡pero que demonios!... es que acaso el…si esta interesado en ella, ¿no es un poco viejo para eso?"_ pensó molesto, dio media vuelta y se fue _"como si me importara… que hagan lo que quiera con ella" _

* * *

- Vaya tenemos harto trabajo por hacer- le decía Ren a la pelirroja, al ver la hojas en el suelo, perecía una alfombra de tonos marrones que combinaban en perfecta armonía no había espacio por donde se pudiera verlo verde del pasto.- bueno empecemos.

-Ren, no te sientas obligado a ayudarme, ya has hecho mucho por mi- dice sonriendo, indicando su rodilla lastimada, la costra que le quedo se veía bien fea.

- No te preocupes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- le pidió la escoba y comenzó a juntar las hojas, mientras Kyoko las echaba una bolsa.

Estuvieron limpiando en silencio. Kyoko no sabia de que hablar para sacar un tema de conversación. Y Ren tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a chica, pero temía ser imprudente e incomodarla. Y así estuvieron callados, hasta que la muchacha, se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Ren, que edad tienes- pregunto Kyoko, esta era unas de las cosas que se estaba preguntando hace rato, no creía que el fuera estudiante ¡No! El se veía más mayor ¿entonces por que se alojaba, en los dormitorios de primero? "_incluso no tiene pinta de ser estudiante"_ pensaba al verlo con uniforme. Que no le quedaba para mal le resaltaba la musculatura de sus brazos, hombros y su ancha espalda _"¡Kyoko! deja de fijarte en esas cosas ¡eres una mujer decente!"_

El uniforme de la escuela era muy censillo, una camisa blanca, y sobre esta, un chaleco color caqui, la única diferencia estaba en que las mujeres usan una falda gris cuadrille, y los hombres unos pantalones grises casi negros.

- Dieciocho ¿Por qué?- _"¡dieciocho! Es más joven de lo que pensé"_ intento no mostrarse sorprendida- ¿me veo muy joven?- inquirió.

-No, al contrario, aparentas más edad – le dijo con toda sinceridad- y además no pareces estudiante.- Sonríe inocentemente, para dejarle claro que no era su intención hacerlo sentir viejo.- pero si tienes dieciocho, no se supone que a esa edad ya te graduaste ¿acaso repetiste algún año?

- Todo esto es gracias al Padre,- se quejo- se supone que yo ya deje la escuela, pero me dijo "tienes que hacer algo mientras estés aquí" – dijo imitándolo, se notaba en su cara que le desagradaba la idea.

- ¿eso quiere decir que en un principio no venias a estudiar? –

¡Bien! Ella había sacado el tema del que tanto quería hablar, ahora podría enterarse por que ella, termino viviendo aquí.

- Fue por unos problemas familiares, y él Padre Lory se ofreció a ayudarme, permitiendo que viva en este lugar- le informo- y por lo que se tu también vives aquí ¿puedo saber por que?- pregunto dudoso, esperaba no tocar algún punto delicado.

Sabia que se arriesgaba a tener que responder esa pregunta, si le preguntaba a Ren sus razones para venir aquí, era obvio que él preguntaría lo mismo, pero es que ella era muy curiosa, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Pues… como lo explico,- se rasco la nuca, buscando una forma de resumir la historia- mmm...…bueno mi madre nunca me quiso, vivió ignorándome y nunca conocí a mi padre. Mi madre nunca estaba en casa, trabajaba mucho y solo llegaba a dormir, así que yo pasaba el tiempo en casa de unos amigos de la familia, cuidaron de mí como si fueran mis padres.- sonrío por el recuerdo, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos. Los Fuwa siempre la cuidaron, pero ella se daba cuenta que era un estorbo en su casa, sin contar que el Padre la visitaba casi todos los días-Pero por un tiempo ella comenzó a llegar mas tarde a casa, y había veces que no llegaba a dormir, y un día me dijo, que tenía un nuevo trabajo fuera del país y me que me quedaría con él Padre Lory, me pidió que me portara bien con él y que le hiciera caso en todo, y se despidió de mi con un abrazo fue la primera vez que lo hizo.- sonrío con ironía-Y aun no vuelve…. ahora que lo pienso debió sentirse aliviada de deshacerse de mi… ¡mejor sigamos barriendo! –le pidió, y tomo un montón de hojas con sus manos y los echo a una bolsa.

Ahora se sentía culpable por preguntar, no sabia que decirle, para hacerla sentir mejor. No podía creer que existiera ese tipo de madre sobre la tierra, nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente que la abandonaron _"¡ese cura! por que nunca dice nada… si me hubiera explicado un poco las cosas, no la hubiera puesto triste" _de verdad que se sentía culpable por hacerla recordar cosas degradables, pero aun que ella demostró no tomarle importancia, su ojos hablaron por ella, mostraban la desolación que sentía. No la podía dejar así.

- Lo siento mucho- y le acaricio la cabeza, revolviéndoles los cabellos, al parecer funciono, le levanto el humor o al menos eso creyó él, por que ella le dedico una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento. Al verla sintió algo extraño, un repentino deseo por que esa sonrisa estuviera siempre ahí. Las sonrisas en su rostro hacían un trabajo estupendo, la hacían verse bonita. _"En verdad se ve feliz… increíble que pequeños gestos la hagan sentir bien, así me siento mas aliviado"_

Terminaron antes de lo que pensaron, el patio estaba impeque, ni una hoja en el suelo, admiraron con suficiencia su excelente trabajo, imaginar que paresia imposible barrer todo eso en un día, incluso sobraron bolsas, por que a Ren se le ocurrió la idea de chamuscarlas dentro de la bolsa para hacer mas espacio.

-Bien solo nos falta llevar las bolsa al basurero- dijo entusiasmada la chica, tomo una bolsa en cada mano, no pesaban mucho, Ren le hizo un gesto para que las dejara ahí.

-Yo lo hago, no queremos que te caigas de nuevo- le dijo bromeando, ella hizo un mohín, y luego le sonrío.- ¿no tienes tarea por hacer?

- ¡Si verdad, casi lo olvido! gracias Ren, te debo una – le decía- cuando necesites ayuda, cuenta conmigo.- le sonrío- me gustaría platicar mas tiempo contigo, pero tengo que hacer la tarea- puso mala cara, desagradándole la idea- bueno nos vemos luego.

* * *

La tarde era perfecta, la tenue luz anaranjada propia del atardecer se deslizaba por las cortinas como un velo dorado y hacia una atmósfera relajante. No podía ser mejor, solo eran él y su oficina.

Estaba echado en la silla, balanceándose en ella y con los pies sobre su escritorio, cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento no creería que era un sacerdote, bueno, cualquiera que lo viera en cualquier parte del mundo tampoco no creería, él se consideraba un Padre muy jovial, él anteponía el amor y la paz sobre la religión, ya que dios es amor y eso era lo importante, ¿Por qué predicar la palabra, cuando podía predicar el amor, que es la base de todo?

Cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta, se sobresalto y casi cae de la silla. Se acomodo rápidamente sentándose como todo un ejecutivo detrás de su escritorio.

-pase-.

Era la Madre superiora acompañada por la Hermana Hikari que traía un sobre en sus manos, se veía apenada y preocupada. Adelanto a la madre y le entrego el sobre. Lo tomo y noto que estaba abierto.

-Padre de verdad lo siento mucho, no quería abrir el sobre,-le explica- pero cuando ví que el papel que estaba dentro era rojo, me imagine lo peor, así que por eso lo abrí-le decía abochornada.

-La leíste verdad- no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación, lo mas probable es que estuviera echa un lío, por que acababa de leer. Suspiro, ahora tendría que darle una explicación- supongo que ahora hay algo que quieres preguntar- ella asintió.

-Padre esta seguro que le va a contar- inquirió la madre superiora- no cree que seria mejor dejar a Hikari fuera de esto.

-¿Kyoko sabe algo de eso?- apunto la carta sobre la mesa, mirándolos a ambos, Lory negó con la cabeza- ¿y por que él hace eso?- se inclino apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio - ¡es su papá! Y la esta buscando ¿por que se refiere de esa forma a su hija?

"_¿Cómo? ¡Pero que rayos esta escrito en esa carta!"_ apresurado saca la hoja roja del sobre, letra impresa era medianamente grande. Esta decía…

_**¡Cura de mierda! ¡Va a seguir con esa actitud! Tengo todo el derecho de llevarme a Kyoko, ella es mi hija y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca, no tengo por que darle explicaciones, así que me la llevare a la fuerza si es necesario, le he advertido ya muchas veces y ahora si se descuida un poco con ella se va arrepentir toda su vida, eso téngalo por seguro. **_

Quedo estupefacto, el corazón se le subió a la garganta, era la primera vez que ese hombre le mandaba una carta tan amenazante, las anteriores solo decían "devuélveme a mi hija", "iré por ella, ten cuidado", "tengo todo el derecho". Tenía como cincuenta notas de ese tipo y hay que mencionar que cada notita traía uno y que otro insulto. Pero ninguna lo había asustado a tal grado como está ves.

-Hikari no digas nada de esto,-la hermana iba a protestar, pero le hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio y lo dejara continuar- no te preocupes, Kyoko estará bien, la estoy cuidando, ese tipo no podrá hacerle nada.

-Pero es que no entiendo ¿que tipo de padre puede referirse así a su hija?-agito las manos, en signo de desesperación, totalmente indignada- Padre disculpe que lo diga, pero usted es bastante idiota, por que no le habla a la policía para que se haga cargo de la situación.

-No es tan simple como parece-le aclaro- ese tipo tiene muchas influencias, y también tiene mucho de esto- se frota los dedos [$] - la policía no le haría nada.

-¿Y desde cuando ese señor le esta mandando amenazas?- le dice, llena de preocupación.

Era de esperarse que Hikari estuviera preocupada, y todos lo estarían si se enteraran, por esa razón había dejado todo en secreto solo él y la madre superiora lo sabían, sin contar que ahora también lo sabia Hikari. La situación ya no podía complicarse más, ese tipo seguiría mandando cartas más amenazantes aún o tal vez mande a algunos de sus empleados para "ajustar cuentas" ya que él era un tipo que no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos, quizás por eso, todas sus cartas eran escritas por computadora.

-Eso es lo de menos, Hikari, lo importante es que no se acerque a Kyoko-dijo decidido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- voy a dar una vuelta, necesito aire fresco- se detuvo a mitad de camino y giro bruscamente y mirando a la hermana dijo-¡ah! Por cierto Hikari solo tú aparte de nosotros sabes de esto, así que no menciones esto con nadie y mucho menos con Kyoko, - le vuelve a advertir

Todos en el internado le habían tomado mucho cariño a Kyoko, los maestros, las hermanas, y para él, ella era como una hija, prácticamente la crío, desde pequeña cuido de ella, ya que su madre no lo hacia. Y no estaba dispuesto a que se la apartaran de su lado y mucho menos sabiendo la clase de hombre que tenía por padre. Definitivamente no lo permitiría "_gracias a dios tengo a Ren ayudándome… que bueno que lo traje y en el momento justo"_ pensó, en acuerdo consigo mismo. No es que trajera a Ren para aprovechar de usarlo de guarda espaldas, si no que también lo trajo para ayudarlo a salir de la depresión en la que estaba. Pero ya que el chico estaba aquí le sacaría provecho _"Ren es fuerte e inteligente…hasta da miedo a veces, en caso de que cualquier persona se acerque a Kyoko, él la asustara al instante, y tendrá que correr por su vida"_

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, las nubes rojizas estaban pasando lentamente a gris. El viento sacudía las ramas de los árboles. Después de un pequeño paseo sintió que el viento estaba más frío, claro no lo había notado hasta que le castañearon los dientes _"creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo a fuera… se me van a congelar hasta los huesos"_ y se abrazo con los brazos, para intentar entrar en calor.

Estaba dispuesto a volver a su despacho, ya había despejado su mente, el aire le enfrío la cabeza lo suficiente como para intentar buscar una solución al problema que tenia en frente, y además tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, hacer estados de cuenta, revisar curriculums, contratos y presupuestos de inmobiliarios para el nuevo edificio que estaba por concluir su construcción ¡gracias a dios tenia Internet! Así le seria más fácil hacer ese presupuesto, y no tendría que ir a consultar precios las mismas tiendas.

Tomo un atajo para llegar más rápido a su oficina, ya que se estaba congelando, cruzo el patio, pisando el césped descaradamente_ "luego con que cara le digo a los alumnos que no pisen el pasto",_ pasó por atrás de los dormitorios y a medio camino se detuvo por que escucho algo que le llamo la atención, ¿unos gritos? o ¿una risa?, ¿acaso estaban torturando a unos de sus queridos estudiantes?

Dispuesto a castigar al causante de tanto alboroto, fue a investigar. Miro por la ventana de la habitación proveniente del ruido. Miro y vio a Kyoko riéndose sin control y a Kanae molesta, seguramente ella era la causa de las risas en la pelirroja _"así que era una risa... y yo pensé que estaban torturando al alguien… de noche no se distinguen bien las habitaciones, no supe que esta era de Kanae_" se iba a ir y dejarlas divertirse por un rato, pero vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era mas tarde de lo que paresia_ "se supone que Kyoko tiene que estar en su cuarto ya son mas de las diez"_

* * *

-¡Que! ¡Como pudiste hacer eso!-decía la oji-miel, a una sorprendida Kanae, al ver tan alterada a su amiga- ¡eres tonta! ¿Que pasa si Mimori te acusa, y te suspenden? ¿Es que no pensaste en eso?

-Si no es para tanto, -le explica- no te has dado cuenta de que ha faltado hoy a clases, seguro fue a ponerse extensiones, y además el pelo crece- le dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Kyoko solo la miro fijamente, en signo de desaprobación, sin decir nada, - ¡ya, ya! no pensé en eso cuando le corte el pelo, solo me deje llevar, siempre te molesta y no haces nada para defenderte, alguien tiene que pararle los carros ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón, ¿pero no tenias que llegar a ese extremo?, no me gustaría que te suspendan o te expulsen, por una estupidez,- le reprocho- prométeme que no harás algo así nunca mas-le pidió, que rabia ¡hablaba igual que su hermana!

Mejor no le hubiera dicho nada. ¿Qué tipo de situación era esta? Se supone que ella era más madura, pero era Kyoko la que la estaba regañando "_solo le hubiera dicho que escuche lo que Mimori le dijo y que después discutimos, pero no pensé me fuera a regañar…incluso le guarde un mechón de pelo"_. Y había echo que Kyoko se preocupara por ella también, con lo preocupada que ya estaba la chica, ya que no podía estar con Sho, por miedo a Mimori. Sabia que estaba mal alegrarse por la desgracia ajena, pero se sentía tan aliviada de que Kyoko no se acerque a ese mujeriego, incluso ella la estaba ayudando, cada ves que el chico se acercaba a su amiga, ella iba y interrumpía llevándose a Kyoko consigo.

-Como eres, me estas regañando, yo que te tenia un regalo-dijo con fingida tristeza

-¿Un regalo?, ¿Para mí? – le dice expectante toda emocionada, incluso se podían ver estrellitas a su alrededor- ¿Qué es?

La pelinegra se paro de la cama- ya que estaban en su cuarto- y abrió el cajón de su velador, y saco un moño lila que amarraba unos cabellos, y se lo muestra, como si fuera un trofeo.

-¡TARAAN! ¡Una extensión!- le dice riendo mientras se la pasa la maraña de pelos.

- ¿ese es mi regalo?- pregunta confundida y con el seño fruncido, _"¿para que quiero una extensión si mi pelo ya es largo?" _pensó mientras tomaba el mechón de cabello. Lo examino, era un mechón bien largo, de color negro, lo sacudió para ver si no tenía piojos, ya que su aspecto dejaba harto que desear, con lo enredado que estaba cualquier bicho podría habitar en el. Se lo iba a devolver a Kanae ¿para que quería eso?, y en ese momento asoció las cosas Pelo = Mimori

Y al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano no pudo evitar carcajearse _"oooh...Como me puede traer el pelo de Mimori ¿acaso la dejo calva?"_. Imaginar que hace poco estaba regañando a Kanae y ahora no podía parar de reír, es que le parecía chistoso que Kanae hubiera guardado el cabello de Mimori, _"¡que tonta!... guardo la evidencia… que apuesto a que también guardo el arma del crimen"_ pensaba entre risas, golpeando con el puño la cama.

- Como puedes guardar, esto- decía entre carcajadas, le dolía el estomago y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas de tanta risa- de seguro debes, debes tener las tijeras en ese cajón.

La pelinegra solo miraba molesta, y a brazos cruzados, como Kyoko se reía de ella, ¿reía? Eso era quedarse corto, literalmente se estaba partiendo de la risa, lo único que le faltaba era rodar por el piso. Ella no le encontraba nada chistoso, como para que la muchacha se riera tanto, ¿Qué tenia de malo guardar un recuerdo de una gran hazaña? Debía admitir que igual se sentía algo avergonzada, todo gracias la risa incontenible de su amiga. _"es que no se piensa callar…quien la escuchara pensaría que la estoy torturando"_

La iba a regañar, callarla a la fuerza si hacia falta, pero en el momento que abrió la boca, fue interrumpida por unos golpes que provenían de la ventana, Kyoko se callo de inmediato y ambas miraron por la ventana, y no vieron nada. Se miraron confundidas ¿se supone que alguien golpeo la ventana? Pero no había nadie, Kyoko que era más curiosa, se paro y se asomo a mirar.

Se acerco aun más a la ventana, ya que su reflejo no le permitía mirar hacia fuera. Y se llevo el susto más grande de su vida, dio el grito al cielo por lo que vio, ¡un hombre sin cabeza! Se aparto de la ventana tapándose la cara y gritando como loca.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto asustada la pelinegra, debe haber sido algo muy feo para que su amiga gritara tan asustada hasta el punto de verse pálida. Como no tuvo respuesta de su amiga, se acerco sigilosamente a la ventana, precavida para no llevarse ninguna sorpresa. Movió lentamente el cristal, dejando entrar la fría brisa. Por lo más cuidadosa que fue, igual se llevo una sorpresa. Ahí al otro lado de la ventana, estaba nada más y nada menos que el Padre Lory, con el cuello del chaleco subido hasta el nacimiento del cabello, le daba el aspecto de no tener cabeza. _"¿esto la asusto?... pero a simple vista se nota que es le padre" _

-¡Tonta! Es el padre Lory, es que no te diste cuenta- le dijo carcajeándose de su amiga, incluso el padre se unió a sus risas. Cuando ya pudo por fin calmarse vio a Kyoko con las mejillas infladas.

- ¡No es chistoso!- les grito con los labios fruncidos y los cachetes colorados- padre ese tipo de bromas no se hacen, pudo haberme matado de un infarto- le reprocho enojada. Al padre le encantaba hacer ese tipo de bromas pero esta vez se le pasó la mano. El corazón aun le latía como loco_ "¡por curiosa me pasan estas cosa! ¡Por que no mande a Kanae a mirar!" _

- Señorita usted que hace aquí, debería estar en su cuarto- le dice él Padre refiriéndose a Kyoko- hace más de una hora que nadie puede estar fuera de sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué hora es?-miro el reloj que su amiga tenia sobre su velador- ¡son mas de las diez! –exclamo sorprendida, el tiempo había pasado volando, sin que ella lo notara, incluso le pareció que el día fue mucho mas corto- lo siento mucho padre, enseguida me iré a mi cuarto.

-Bien, esta ves lo dejare pasar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿okay?- le dice, sonriendo- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano? – le pregunta, indicando la maraña de pelos.

-Basura -responde atropelladamente- cuando me vaya la boto-

-muy bien no puedes dejar la mugre en cualquier parte- y se despide de ella agitando la mano despareciendo por la ventana.

- Ufff... Que me asuste- se sentó en la cama, acomodándose para una larga conversación.- de verdad pensé que era un hombre sin cabeza, cuando era mas chica igual me hacia eso y yo salía arrancando… que pasa por que me miras así- le pregunta a Kanae la miraba como si esperara algo de ella.

- ¿Es qué no te piensas ir?- le dijo- ya escuchaste al padre, te van a volver a castigar- le advirtió

- ¡Deja que me quede! Es que no quiero ver a Reino me da susto- le explicaba a su amiga. Ya le había contado lo que él le hizo y como la trato, de verdad que le daba miedo es chico _"están escalofriante… es él mismo demonio ¡no quiero estar cerca de él!"_

-No señor, tienes que enfrentar las cosas o piensa quedarte todo el mes aquí, yo no te soporto tanto tiempo- y la tironea par que se baje de la cama.

- No quiero, no quiero, voy a quedarme aquí- se agarro de la marquesa de la cama, estaba haciendo una pataleta como las niñas pequeñas, pero no le importaba haría cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a su habitación.

-¡Kyoko!- le grito-¡vas a despertar a las chicas, con tanto grito!- la soltó no había caso, mejor seria razonar con ella- oye, no tienes que tenerle miedo a ese tipo, ¡tú te puedes defender! No te dejes a pasar a llevar otra vez, te pasarías de idiota si dejas que te haga algo.

La pelirroja sabía que Kanae tenía razón, no podía dejar que ese hombre raro la molestara nuevamente, tenia que darse su lugar, y solo seria por un mes, luego solo lo vería en clases. A regañadientes se soltó de la cama y se paro para irse, tomo su cosas- ya que habían echo la tarea, en el dormitorio de Kanae -se despidió de su amiga y se fue.

Se estaba preparando sicológicamente antes entrar a su dormitorio, que desgraciadamente compartía con un demonio. Seguramente el chico estaría echado en el sillón viendo televisión, no podía esperar otra cosa, con la pinta de vago que tenia, _"de seguro su cuerpo debe estar todo flácido por falta de actividad física "_.Y lo que no le podía entrar en la cabeza, ya que era totalmente imposible de creer, que Chiori estuviera emparentada con un ser así _"Chiori es como la reencarnación de un ángel"_ la única compañía que extrañaría seria la de su nueva amiga, si es que la cambiaban junto a su hermano.

Entreabrió la puerta, para comprobar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, lamentablemente no se equivoco. Pero lo que no esperaba es que es que Chiori estuviera ahí echada a su lado, bueno mucho mejor, ya que ella es capaz de controlarlo en caso de cualquier cosa, pero aun así, entro lo mas callada posible, intentando no llamar su atención y distraerlos. Ya que estaban viendo una película - gracias a dios que no era de terror-, y era una película que ella ya había visto "en búsqueda de la felicidad" la protagonizaba su actor favorito Will Smith. Y él muy insensible de Reino no le prestaba atención, tal vez estaba siendo obligado a verla, en cambio Chiori tenia lo ojos vidriosos, apunto de llorar.

Aun recordaba el día que vio esa película, el padre Lory ponía unas caras, que provocaban risas, hacia pucheros con los ojos vidriosos, hasta le colgaban los mocos, por supuesto que no se rió en su cara, aun que quisiera no podía, por que ella se encontraba en la mismas condiciones. Esa película era tan triste, ella no podía parar de llorar desde que al señor lo habían echado a la calle con hijo y todo, tubo que pasar noches en un albergue, incluso paso la noche en un baño publico y su hijo ignorante de todo, pero aun así siguió luchando, para sacar a su hijo adelante y salir de la pobreza, al menos tenia un final feliz. No como su vida, su madre en cuanto noto que la situación estaba difícil, no encontró mejor opción que dejarla sola. Al menos tuvo la bondad de dejarla en buenas manos.

* * *

hola!

como estubo el capi? lo hise mas largo! :O ... sorprendente! la verdad es como si se hubiera escrito solo xD y esta ves no tuve problemas para subirlo yupiiiiiii! todo gracias al auspicio de sakuraliz que me aconseja ;D, y por supuesto al los animos que me dan :D

solo espero que le gustara el capitulo y que lo disfrutaran, igual como yo disfrute escribiendolo XD... AAh y quiero aclarar algo... para que se hagan una idea del internado, imaginence la academia cross jijijiii con eso lo digo todo (de ahi saque la idea xP), obviamente mi internado es mas moderno.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecerles por leer :) chauu! cuidense mucho y portense bien! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de **skip beat**, no me pertenecen, salvo en **mi imaginacion**

* * *

-Con permiso. Padre, necesito hablar con usted - anunció el pelinegro, irrumpiendo en su despacho- ¿Por qué se fue la mamá de Kyoko, que problemas tenia?- dijo sin rodeos, directo al grano.

-¿eh?- _"por que me viene a preguntar eso, yo en ningún momento mencione que ella tenia problemas ¡tampoco hable de ella!"_

- solo explíquemelo-le pide mientras tomaba asiento, en un sofá, que estaba frente su escritorio.

"_Como se lo explico, no le puedo decir toda la verdad por motivos secerdotiales" _–Bueno ella se fue a trabajar a china, estaba pasando por una crisis económica y cuando le dieron la oportunidad de un mejor empleo, lo acepto- le explicaba. Eso, solo era parte de la verdad, la verdad era que por motivos mayores su madre se tuvo que alejar de ella.

- y usted lo permitió, y no le importo que dejara a su hija sola- exclamo, criticándolo- ¿es que no podía llevarla con ella?

-no la dejo sola, esta con nosotros,- le explico, dándose cuenta que dijo algo muy obvio- Ren, si se la hubiera llevado igual estaría sola, no tendría quien la cuide, ¿no crees que fue lo mejor?-

-viéndolo de esa manera, tiene razón, ¿pero aun así por que no la viene a visitar?- esta vez el chico toco un punto delicado - estuvimos hablando esta tarde, se veía muy triste cuando me lo contó, debe extrañarla.

"_Este Ren, me vuelve a preguntarme algo que no puedo responder, por más que quiera decirlo, la religión no me lo permite…no tengo mas remedio que evitar su pregunta."_

- Cualquiera pensaría igual que tu, pero ella no puede venir, hasta que su contrato termine,-le dijo, deseando que su pobre respuesta, sirviera para saciar la curiosidad del joven- pero no creas que dejo a su hija con las manos vacías, le manda dinero constantemente.-

Debía reconocer que Saena, de cierta forma se preocupaba por su hija, claro que no fue la adecuada. Quería darle lo mejor a Kyoko, por lo que dedicaba demasiado tiempo al trabajo, dejándole unas míseras horas de su tiempo a su hija.

Él miles de veces se le menciono, que lo más importante era dedicarle más tiempo a la chica, que estaría mucho más feliz con su cariño que con todas las cosas que le pudiera comprar. Pero esa mujer era tan testaruda, siempre quería hacer las cosas a su manera, y creía que eran las mejores. Cuando la escuchaba decir eso, le daban unas ganas, de zamarrearla para hacerla entender.

Pero un día la mujer le dijo, de la nada, que dejaría a su cargo a la niña, por que se iría a china ese mismo día. Él no supo de donde saco esa descabellada idea, por supuesto se negó rotundamente, no permitiría que dejara a su hija más sola de lo que ya estaba. Y tuvieron una discusión bastante subida de tono, de la cual esta realmente avergonzado.

Al final ella termino llorando y él muy sorprendido. La mujer le confeso, en un mar de llanto, que él papá de Kyoko la estaba buscando para llevarse a su hija, por ese motivo quería irse del país, para que ese sujeto no la encuentre y se la quitara. Prefería alejarla de su lado, que ver como se la arrebataban de las manos. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era una madre ejemplar, pero siempre vería por el bien de su pequeña hija.

_"Y la muy piílla me pidió, mejor dicho me exigió, que todo quedara como un secreto de confesión, ella sabia perfectamente que no lo soporto, saber algo y no poder contarlo, ¡esto es lo único que no me gusta de ser cura! Y para colmo, después llega ese señor mal educado, que no me tiene ningún respeto, que tiene la osadía de insultarme en cada carta que manda, reclamando sus derechos como padre, ¡por favor! ¡Derechos mis cuernos!"_

Ese señor solo quería a Kyoko para su propia conveniencia, ¿que tipo de padre puede ser ese? El que mete las patas, y no sabe como arreglarlo, y que a intenta solucionarlo a costa de su hija. Solo seria un padre egoísta y avaricioso. Y eso sin contar sus malos modales.

-Bueno y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, no se nada mas- le informa al chico, pero este ya se había ido, al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en su despacho, "_¿en que momento se fue? ... ese Ren, viene hablar conmigo y me deja como un tonto hablando solo."_

* * *

Cansado de dar un monologo, mejor decidió irse, él cura no le prestaba atención alguna. Al menos le dijo lo que mas le importaba saber, así ya no metería mas las patas preguntándole a Kyoko cosas que la harían sentir mal. Ni loco lo volvería hacer, no quería ver nuevamente, la expresión desolada en el rostro de la pelirroja, le partía hasta el alma. "_Él Padre tenia razón, es como a un cachorrito, al que no le puedes negar protección, ni cariño,… pensándolo bien es mas como una hermana menor, a la que no puedes dejar sola, por miedo a que se lastime."_ Al pensar eso, recordó el porazo de se dio la chica, aun le causaba risa, ya ese había reído lo suficiente cuando la dejo sola para ira a buscar lo necesario para curar sus heridas. Ojala ella no se volviera a caer, o cualquier otra cosa, o no podría aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, por primera vez vio a los chicos, con los que compartía habitación. Estaban sentados junto a la mesa de centro, al parecer estaban haciendo tareas. Uno tenía el pelo castaño, casi rubio, no podía verle la cara, ya que estaba de espaldas a él. Al otro podía verle la cara, tenía los ojos de un color verde, si no se equivocaba, ya que sus ojos eran tan claros, que podían confundirse con un gris pardo, tenia el pelo rubio, posiblemente teñido. Ambos estaban concentrados en sus cuadernos, que no repararon en su presencia.

- Sho y si le copiamos mañana a Kyoko mejor- sugirió el castaño- ya me dio sueño.

-Si, yo igual estoy muerto de sueño, seguro que me la presta, nunca me dice que no-dijo con un tono de superioridad. – Haría cualquier cosa que le pida-eso lo dijo con un tono de voz tan lascivo.

Esto le molesto, refiriéndose a la muchacha de esa forma. Como si fuera de esas mujerzuelas de la vida fácil. Él no la conocía mucho,- ya que cuando eran niños no cuenta, la gente cambia mucho, y él era muestra viviente, de que eso era muy cierto-pero a simple vista se notaba que era muy inocente.

Ambos chicos se levantaron caminando a sus respectivas habitaciones, bostezaban mientras se estiraban- el solo verlos daba flojera- Cuando el rubio lo vio, lo escudriño con la mirada.

-Estas son horas de llegar,-le dijó- aun que seas mayor que nosotros, tienes que acatar las normas, no te creas superior- le recrimino, el otro chico, él del pelo castaño, miro a su amigo con cara de "y a este que le dio"

_"Que se cree, es él, él que se cree superior, y ni siquiera lo conozco y me habla tan confianzudamente…que tipo mas pesado"_

-Disculpa, - esboza una sonrisa, que molesto al rubio, él quería que se enojara, no que se pusiera a repartir sonrisas, que por cierto era muy falsa-pero no creo que llegar cincuenta minutos tarde sea una falta, y no me creo superior, solo soy un ser humano común y corriente, igual que tu-concluyo, poniendo un poco énfasis en la ultima frase, y entro a su cuarto.

_"¿Con este tipo tengo que convivir? Aparte de pervertidos son engreídos…en especial él del pelo de choclo… como puede hablar así de una mujer ¡que rabia tengo!"_

De repente comenzó a vibrar su celular, que estaba sobre la cama, lo tomo y miro la pantalla "llamada entrante: papá". No alcanzo a contestar, por que no sabia si hacerlo o no, se había prometido no hablar con su padre hasta que él tuviera el poder suficiente para volver, y presentarse ante él con la frente en alto. Como una persona apta para enfrentar cualquier tipo de situación.

Su móvil volvió a sonar, esta vez contestaría, y le dejaría algunas cosas claras a su padre. Inhalo profundo, y toco la pantalla, contestando la llamada.

-Que quiere señor –contesta- si es para decirme que vuelva esta perdiendo su tiempo.

-¡Hijo, no me hables como si fuera un desconocido!- escuchaba como se quejaba su padre- ¡Donde estas voy a ir a buscarte ahora mismo!, ¡como se te ocurre irte sin decir nada, tu madre esta extremadamente deprimida! – tuvo que apartar el celular de su oreja, por el grito que dio su padre- Y puedes creer que no ha cocinado desde que te fuiste-decía con alivio-pero ese no es el punto, iré por ti, ¡se que estas con el Padre Lory!

¡Que!, ¿como sabia su padre, que estaba ahí? Esperen un momento, talvez lo dijo para confundirlo, para hacerlo creer, que sabia donde estaba, para que él le respondiera "como lo sabes" y así descubrirlo, pero él era mucho mas astuto y no caería en su juego.

-Que te hace creer que estoy ahí,- dijo mofándose- piensas que soy tonto para irme a un lugar en donde me vas a encontrar-le dijo, esperando que su sospechas fueran ciertas, y que su padre solo estuviera intentando adivinar.

- Hijo, se que no eres tonto, pero tenia la esperanza que estuvieras ahí- respondió melancólico.

- Si eso era todo, adiós-concluyo y abruptamente colgó, exhalo frustrado, había sido muy pesado con su progenitor. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero era la única forma para que lo dejara en paz.

Nuevamente su celular, volvía a vibrar ¿es que ese aparatito no lo va a dejar tranquilo?

-¿Ahora que?- contesto, creyendo que era su padre, pero se equivoco, era su mamá.

-¡Hijo te extraño!- exclamo la mujer, al menos no le grito- Él ingrato de tu padre no le quiso poner altavoz al celular, así que mejor te llame yo. Estoy tan preocupada por ti, ¿has comido bien?-inquirió

-Mamá, de hecho este tiempo he comido bastante bien y en porciones razonables-le dijo._ "!Gracias a dios!, el solo recordar, con cuanta comida me atragantabas, me revuelve es estomago"_ pensaba totalmente aliviado.

-De seguro, que te dan muy poca comida, dime donde estas y te iré a cocinar, necesitas alimentos ricos en vitaminas y minerales- se ofrecía, al parecer estaba muy preocupada por su alimentación. Que no podía estar mejor, desde que dejo su casa. A su madre siempre le quedaba de mal aspecto o sabor la comida, y no lo decía por desagradecido, pero era la pura verdad, siempre le faltaba sal, o le echaba mucha, y había ocasiones que exageraba con los condimentos, recordaba que una vez le echo mucha pimienta y ají, y le sirvió un plato hasta los bordes y le taconeo la boca, y en cuanto sintió como le ardía la garganta, salio corriendo directo al baño, a escupir todo.

-Madre no es necesario, es mejor que te encargues de alimentar bien a mi padre, su trabajo es muy pesado, y le provoca mucho estrés, hazle tu platillo especial- sugirió, que malo era, pobre de su padre estaría condenado a comer "la sopa anti-estrés de mamá"

-KUON! Escuche eso, por que le das ideas locas a tu madre, yo nunca me estreso- gritaba, totalmente indignado, de seguro que solo estaba asustado por la indigestión que se le vendría después- ¡CALLATE! KUU tú no me dejaste escuchar tu conversación con nuestro hijo, así que no te metas, lárgate, luego te haré mi súper sopa- solo escuchaba y sacudía la cabeza, sus padres nunca cambiarían, parecían adolescentes.

-Bueno como te decía, hijo, comprendo los motivos por los que te fuiste, así que vuelve pronto-le pidió, más bien le sonó como una orden- quiero que mi dulce y adorable hijo, vuelva a ser como antes. Adorable y dulce. Así que tengo mucha confianza en que lo lograras, y pronto estarás aquí con nosotros

No pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su madre. Siempre se preocupaba por el, y talvez ella tuviera mas confianza en él, que él mismo, eso lo agradecía sinceramente.

-Si lo intentare, adiós mamá, cuídate- nuevamente tuvo que apartar el móvil de su oreja, por que su papá, había vuelto a gritar- ¡eres malo kuon! No te despediste así de mi, y eso qu…-colgó, no quería escuchar los quejidos y reclamos de su padre.

_"Tendré que cambiar el número de celular, para que no me hostiguen más, a lo mejor voy este fin de semana"_

* * *

Se sentía la persona más cruel del mundo, quería esconder su cabeza bajo tierra como las avestruces. Tenia miedo de que Sho no le hablara nunca mas, y que la odiara de porvida. Fue muy mala con él, al no prestarle el trabajo- no lo hizo por que Kanae fue la que se cabeceo toda una tarde para hacerlo, y también por que esta se lo prohibió, "no le premiare la flojera a nadie" eso había dicho, así que no tenia mas remedio que hacerle caso- . El profesor, lo regaño y le puso un dos en el trabajo, y como si fuera poco citaron a la señora Fuwa, para tener una charla por la irresponsabilidad de su hijo.

-¡Kyoko!- grito Sho a sus espaldas _"seguro que esta enojado, voy a hacerme la que no escuche nada" –_Kyoko espera –_"no escucho, no escucho, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado_" repetía esa cancioncita mentalmente, mientras seguía caminando, a paso apresurado.- te digo que me esperes- se sobresalto, al sentir que el chico estaba a su lado y la tomaba del brazo, deteniéndola.-es que no me oyes-exclamo enojado, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, y la miraba directamente a los ojos.- _¡Waaaa…Sho da miedo!_

Kyoko solo se limito a mirarlo, sin saber que decir. No le había hablado en tanto tiempo, y más encima por su culpa, su amigo estaría en problemas con su madre

-Disculpa… es que…tengo un poco prisa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- balbuceo, desviando la mirada y haciendo ademán de irse, pero este no la dejo. El chico al ver que ella quería irse, y evitarlo nuevamente la detuvo del brazo.

- Ah! Tienes prisa-dijo con ironía- ¿tan apurada estas para ir a ver a ese tipo?-le recrimino, mirándola de la peor forma posible. Con repulsión. Ella lo miraba confundida, no sabia de que estaba hablando. Le iba a preguntar, pero el muchacho hablo antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna - incluso te dejas manosear. Y yo que pensé que eras más decente. Pero eres como todas. Una cualquiera.-

_"Por que dijo que me dejo manosear…¿es que entero de lo de Reino? Pero yo no me deje,_ se quejaba internamente_ el fue quien me molesto, pero en ningún momento lo deje…"_

-¿Kyoko, que te paso?- le preguntaba Chiori. Eso la hizo, reaccionar, y salir de sus se había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba en su dormitorio. Seguramente, camino sin darse cuenta- ¿por que lloras?

_"¿Llorar? ¿yo? no estoy…" _llevo sus manos a los ojos, notando que estaban húmedos y que algunas lagrimas caían e sus mejillas _"es verdad, ¿y no me di cuenta?"_

-Si tienes razón, pero no entiendo por que lloro- comenzó a rebobinar, lo ocurrido minutos antes, y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar con mayor intensidad. Se sentía tan triste y enojada. No podía creer que su amigo de infancia pensara así de ella, y que no le preguntara lo que en realidad paso y todo por culpa de Reino.

-Kyoko dime que te paso-le pedía preocupada chiori, al ver que la muchacha que lloraba frente ella, ya estaba más tranquila.

Kyoko de alguna forma, se sentía en confianza con Chiori. Ella inspiraba confianza. El solo echo de que estuviera ahí la hacia sentirse un poco mejor. Pero no al punto de llorar frente a la chica, le daría mucha vergüenza. Y si se ponía a pensar, frente a la única persona que fue capaz de llorar sin control, la única que la avisto así, fue Ren.- Ni siquiera frente al Padre Lory, que era como su papá-. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, había otra persona que la ha visto llorar, y ha sido capaz de consolarla, esa persona, era su amigo Corn, el príncipe de las hadas.

Así que se seco las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, ¿Por que no contarle? Al fin y al cabo, era su nueva amiga. Y la confianza forjaba los lazos de amistad.

Así que le dijo lo ocurrido.

-¡Voy a ir a tirar de las mechas a mi hermano!- exclamaba enojada- Lo voy arrastrar donde ese idiota de Sho y que le explique las cosas, y después arrastro a ese tipo hasta aquí, ¡y que te pida disculpas de rodillas! espérate no mas- se estaba dirigiéndose al cuarto de Reino._ "¡De verdad va hacer eso! Yo pensé que estaba bromeando… ¡no, no, no! Chiori para." _Pensaba mientras estiraba la mano para detenerla, cosa que no alcanzo a hacer.

Chiori abrió de golpe la puerta, y entro, sin anunciarse. Lugo salio con el entrecejo y los labios fruncidos.

-¡No esta! ¡Donde se metió! Se supone que es su costumbre flojear después de clases- reclamaba, desprestigiando a su hermano. Tampoco era mentira lo que decía, ¿pero no se supone que los hermanos se cubren entre si?

-Chiori, no tienes por que hacer eso- le decía- ya me siento mejor, gracias a ti, por escucharme. Así que no te hagas problemas con tu hermano.

-Bueno, no voy hacer eso, pero si lo veo igual lo voy a retar, por su culpa ese tipo te dijo cosas feas.-

-Sho siempre reacciona, sin pensar- explico, alzando los hombros- estoy un poco acostumbrada, a verlo alterado.

- Pero igual, no tenia derecho, se supone que te conoce de años, no debería creer lo que oye por ahí- se cruzo de brazos, y sacudía la cabeza muy molesta. _"Tendré que hablar con él, y dejarlo en su lugar"_ pensaba la pelinegra, con determinación, nadie se metía con una chica y mucho menos si esa chica era su amiga, sin recibir la reprimenda de Chiori

* * *

¡Maldecía con todo a los rectores! Los odiaba, hasta el punto de querer triturar sus huesos. Lastima que él no tenia el poder de hacerlo.

_"Malditos me obligaron a cortarme las uñas, me costo meses dejarlas puntiagudas…y se atrevieron a cortarme el pelo, ¡púdranse en lo mas profundo del infierno! Ahora me siento como un mortal común y corriente." _

Lo habían tenido, por más de hora y media en rectoría, por su "presentación personal", le requisaron pulseras, anillos y cuanto piercing tenia. Ni siquiera le importo que se los quitaran, total igual se compraría más. Y si se atrevían a quitárselos de nuevo, volvería a comprar más, hasta que esos sujetos se hartaran.

Pero lo que no podía tolerar es que le cortaran el pelo, se sentía tan raro, no le dejaron casi nada de pelo en la nuca. Su pelo plateado era único, pocas personas tenían ese privilegio, ni siquiera su hermana lo tenia, y eso que nacieron juntos.

Estaba por llegar a la habitación -que tenia que compartir desgraciadamente-. Cuando vio salir a su hermana, exageradamente tranquila.

_"Algo se trae entre manos, ¡odio cuando se pone así!, menos mal que no soy su victima…esto tengo que verlo!" _pensó divertido por la idea, seguramente su hermana iría a humillar a alguien, obviamente no podía perderse semejante espectáculo.

La siguió, sigilosamente. Si ella lo veía se arruinaría toda la diversión,_ "siempre trata de hacerse la santa frente a mi… ¡ella es mucho mas mala que yo! No es por exagerar, pero, pobre, él que le haga algo" _el solo recordar, las personas, victimas de su hermana, le hacia sentir unos endemoniados escalofríos. Por supuesto que esas escenas las veía a escondidas. Puesto que su hermanita era un poquito bipolar, y si lo veía la agarraría contra él.

-Oye, disculpa- le decía su hermana a una chica que iba pasando- ¿donde puedo encontrar a Sho Fuwa?

-No se donde pueda estar- respondió - pero a lo mejor esta su cuarto, es allí- señalo, hacia el pasillo- la ultima puerta a mano derecha.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- le dice sonriente.

Esperó a que su hermana, despareciera por el pasillo, y la otra chiquilla se fuera, para poder seguir sin ser descubierto. Se apoyo en la pared a brazos cruzados, acomodándose para la escenita que daría su hermana.

-¡Hola! ¿Tu eres Sho?- pregunta alegremente, obviamente para despistar.

-Si y tu eres la nueva, para que me buscas- para ser una afirmación, esta llevaba, muy mal ocultas sus intenciones "que quieres que te haga". Era lógico, que si él lo noto, su hermana también, _"¡este tipo! ¡Se esta tirando a los tiburones!" _Pensaba incrédulo_ "Chiori lo que mas odia son los mujeriegos… ¡esto se va a poner bueno!"_

-Te estaba buscando, por que quiero pedirte algo- le respondió de la misma manera, siguiéndole el juego- y espero que lo puedas cumplir mis deseos- le dice con fingida inocencia.

-encantado, quieres pasar- le dijo, dejando claras sus intenciones _este "tipo va directo al grano…que pena me da, mi hermana seria capas de castrarte."_

- ¿Pasar? Oh, no es necesario aquí mismo esta bien- le dijo con notable sarcasmo- al parecer has mal interpretado mis palabras, no vengo por esa cosita que tienes en la entrepierna- se mofo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra cosita.- que no sirve para nada, me imagino que ya estas impotente, de tanto sexo. -

Eso era un golpe bajo para Sho, que menospreciaran su hombría. Y que fuera una enana, lo hacia enojar mas.

-¿Sabes? Hay dos cosas, bueno en realidad son muchas, pero solo dos, las que no soy capas de soportar, los mujeriegos y los que se dedican a humillar mujeres- su pequeña hermana, al parecer estaba bastante molesta- así que ahora mismo vas a ir donde Kyoko, a pedirle disculpas, lo que paso fue culpa del pervertido mi hermano, no de ella.

_"¡Que hago yo metido en este asunto! Y por que Chiori esta defendiendo a esa chica plana y sin chiste…y sobre todo, de que tengo la culpa, yo no he hecho nada, ni siquiera me he acercado a esa niñita… ¡y yo no soy pervertido!...bueno un poco" _escuchaba enojado, como su hermana, levantaba falsa calumnias sobre el.

- ¿con tu hermano también?- inquirió el chico- y este asunto a ti no te incumbe.- le reclamo- que te hace pensar que me voy a disculpar, con esa mujer aburrida y sin ningún atractivo, para mi no es mas que una fiel sirvienta, siempre hace lo que le pido.

- ¿ella te aprecia mucho y tu solo la utilizas?,- temblaba de pura rabia, nunca en su vida había conocido a un hombre tan descarado- ¡eres de lo peor! Como puedes referirte de esa manera de Kyoko, ella es una buena persona. ¡Ayudaría a cualquiera, no solo a ti!

Se escucho un grito ahogado. Se asomo un poco a mirar. Y pudo ver como el chico estaba todo doblado con la cara crispada por el dolor._"¡Ouuch! Eso debió doler_ _a Chiori se le paso la mano… Te felicito hermana siempre me das grandes espectáculos"_

De pronto, a la atmósfera se torno pesada, totalmente abrumadora. Si no se equivocaba, provenía desde el recodo al final del pasillo. Salio de su escondite, ¡al carajo si su hermana lo veía! Pero tenia que salir de la duda ¿Quién podía emitir un aura tan intensa?

Al pasar por el pasillo. Chiori ni siquiera lo miro o simplemente lo confundió con otra persona, ya que estaba tan entusiasmada discutiendo con el muchacho. Cuando dio la vuelta al pasillo, quedo boquiabierto _"noo, debe ser alguien mas" _pensaba incrédulo, no podía ser ella_ "¿donde esta? esa persona debe estar escondida por ahí." _

Kyoko estaba frente a él, con la mirada llena de odio, pero aun así no se lo creía _"asea no es tan aburrida como pensé ¿Quién diría que resultaría ser una mujer tan interesante?"_

Kyoko, estaba más allá de irritada, estaba totalmente furiosa, quería partirle la cara a Shotaro. Todo este tiempo la utilizo y la muy tonta nunca vio eso _"Mimori me lo dijo y no le quise creer, y de alguna forma Kanae también lo sabia_" se reclamaba a si misma "_yo que hacia todo por ti, y solo te aprovechaste de mi… ¡incluso me sentía culpable por tu culpa!"_

El corazón de Kyoko era un caos, nuevas emociones peleaban por salir a flote. Mientras las emociones, que siempre estuvieron a ahí, luchaban por no perder su lugar. Ciertamente era un trabajo difícil y llevaban todas las de perder. Pero la gota que rebalso el vaso, fue que el chico que estaba de rodillas en el piso, digiera que ella no servia para nada mas que servir a los demás. Le daba tanta rabia saber que él tenia razón, ella nunca se preocupo por si misma.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a encáralo, se le puso en frente Reino, cortándole el paso. Era capaz de reconocerlo aun que no llevara el pelo largo, por que la estaba mirando despectivamente. ¡Pero al diablo! que le importaba eso. Solo quería descargar su ira con alguien, y que mejor era hacerlo con el causante de esta.

Le dedico una mirada frívola al platinado, dejándole claro que se apartara. Este no lo hizo se quedo ahí parado, escudriñándola con la mirada. Estiro una mano apara apartarlo y poder pasar.

El chico la tomo del brazo, llevándosela a tirones, a otro lugar "_¡pero que le dio a este!" _Intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero no podía la sujetaba muy firme.

-Oye suéltame- siseaba molesta, mientras sacudía el brazo- ¡que me sueltes te digo!

Reino no le hacia caso, solo se limitaba a seguir caminado, solo se detuvo cuando ya estaban dentro de su habitación. La chica lo miraba enojada, preguntándose por que la trajo ahí.

-¡Por que me trajiste aquí! ¡Quien rayos te has creído!-

- Te traje por que estas pasando por una crisis emocional muy fuerte- le explicaba- que te llevaría a hacer cualquier estupidez, no es que me preocupe por ti, pero mi hermana estaba ahí- "_este tipo habla como si yo fuera una salvaje sin sentido común._"- yo también escuche todo-continuo hablando mientras se sentaba en el sofá- y creó que no es lo mejor desquitarte con él, haciéndole frente, ¿por que no hacerlo sufrir un poco?-

Kyoko poco a poco fue prestándole atención. Las palabras del chico la estaban tentando pero… ¿como hacerlo sufrir? No le ocurría una buena idea, su concepto de hacer sufrir a una persona era a golpes, ¿eso duele más no? Y si le partía la cara a Shotaro, él muy imbécil se quedaría sin encanto alguno.

- No creas que me refiero a los golpes,- le dijo al ver la cara de maldad que había puesto- ¿por qué no hacer como que nada paso?- la chica ladeo la cabeza con un leve tic en el ojo, _"¿Cómo hacer que nada paso? ¡Si paso todo! Esté es imbécil" –_por que no aprovechas que él no sabe que escuchaste. Te haces la tonta y le sigues el juego o también podrías demostrarle que esta equivocado, que no eres como el dijo, eso seria bastante aburrido.

Proceso todo lo que le había dicho Reino, no era tan mala idea, pero eso era muy poco, ella quería que el se arrodillara ante ella suplicando clemencia.

- ¿Reino por que te cortaste el pelo?- le dijo para hablar de otra cosa. Ya pensaría en el plan perfecto después, cuando estuviera a solas.

- ¿Crees que me lo corte de puro gusto?- alzo una ceja, ante la pregunta de la muchacha- me han obligado a cortármelo-

-Ah, no te queda tan mal- sonrío, por primera vez podía hablar con él, sin que él la molestara, y esperaba que algún día pudieran llevarse bien- sinceramente ya no espantas tanto.

El chico aparto la mirada, intentando ignorarla, no esperaba que le sonriera de esa manera, como si fuera su amigo. No podía ser, ya había perdido su toque intimidante y todo por culpa de los rectores, ojala que algún animal del bosque se los comieran vivos.

Kyoko se fue a su cuarto al notar que Reino ya no tenia disposición de seguir hablando. _"Seguro le molesto mi comentario, pero si no se ve tan mal…¡aah! eso no importa tengo que planear mi venganza, haber, lo primero que voy a hacer es desmostarle que no soy aburrida_" cada vez se entusiasmaba mas con la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza, "_¡si, ya se que voy a hacer! Ojala el Padre me deje salir"_

* * *

hola! espero que estén muy bien :)

Espero que les gustara el capitulo y perdón por la demora, intentare no tardarme tanto con el que sigue c:

Bueno algunas se preguntaran que es eso de pelo de choclo, pues aquie en mi pais le disen asi a los que se tiñen el pelo rubio y que termina pareciendo paja jajaaa, y tambien me gustaria mensionar que el celular de ren es el LG optimus one, (lo digo por que luego sera muy util) a mi me gusto mucho ese celu, algun dia me lo comprare xD

Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen reir un monton jajaa, y uno que otro me da alguna idea :D

Bueno, como siempre no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecerles por leer =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** los personajes de **skip beat** no me pertenecen

* * *

Estaba esperando al Padre Lory, sentada en unos de los grandes sillones de su despacho. Llevaba ahí mas de media hora, supuestamente él estaba por llegar, según tenía entendido. Y ojala no se tardara mas, necesitaba urgentemente pedirle permiso para ir a Kioto, el sábado o el domingo, cualquier día estaría bien. Y aparte de pedirle permiso también necesitaba pedirle dinero, para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Se sentía muy patuda al pedir eso. Seria una tremenda sinvergüenzura, ya que vivía ahí gratis, y que además le pida dinero ya era mucho. Considerando que necesitaba una suma mas o menos grande, por mas vergüenza que le de, no le quedaba de otra, ya se lo devolvería algún día y con creses.

Ya cansada de estar sentada, comenzó dar vueltas por la sala sin saber que hacer. Se detuvo en la ventana, se quedo hay parada mirando los árboles como era su costumbre hacerlo. Estuvo así un momento hasta que vio como un insecto se posaba en el marco de la ventana, y este tomo toda su atención _"¡un hada del bosque! Es tan linda"_ intento abrir la ventana con cuidado, para atraparla. Pero en cuanto lo hizo una fuerte brisa entro por la ventana, abriendo esta se abriera de golpe y permitiendo que entrara una ráfaga de viento a la habitación, desordenado los papeles que el Padre Lory tenia sobre su escritorio, dejándolos esparcidos por el lugar. _"¡como se supone que voy a ordenar esto! Por estúpida me pasa… aaah y el hada se fue" _se lamentaba haber asustado a la indefensa mariposa.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban más cercanos a ella _"él padre se va a molestar por que desordene sus cosas" _pensaba mientras dejaba nuevamente la pilas de papales encima del escritorio _"debería intentar dejarlos igual que antes para que no lo note… ¿pero como iban?"_ se preguntaba a la vez que leía para saber de que eran y agruparlos por separado.

- Permiso-escucho decir desde la puerta. Se sobresalto, pero solo era Ren _"pensé que era el Padre"_ -¿Y padre?-le pregunta el chico.

Ren vestía una ropa muy simple pero aun así se veía muy guapo. Tenía puesto un polerón color gris, que le quedaba un poco grande y tenía puesto el gorro de éste, también tenia puestos unos pantalones apitillados. Incluso con harapos ese hombre se vería estupendo.

-No se, - respondió con la mente en blanco después de verlo desbordar tanto estilo-ah quiero decir que salio. Pero debe estar por llegar, al menos eso creo- corrigió cortésmente

- Ah ya veo, ¿y que haces?-inquirió al verla con los papeles en las manos – ¿es un encargo del cura?

- No, lo que pasa es que sin querer los desordene y ahora quiero ordenarlos pero no recuerdo como estaban – dejo escapar una risita tonta. Siempre le pasaban chascarros cuando Ren estaba cerca.

-Yo te ayudo- se ofreció el pelinegro acercándose al escritorio, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. Dejándola deslumbrada, _ "su sonrisa es muy angelical, siento que voy a perder mi vida" _esa sonrisa era un peligro para la sociedad sobre todo para las chicas enamoradizas de hoy en día. Esta de más decir que ella no entraba en esa categoría,- al menos no quería volver a entrar- ya se había enamorado una vez, y solo la utilizaron, no volvería a cometer el mismo error. No podía permitirse enamorarse otra vez y mucho menos de Ren, bueno ella no creía que él sea del tipo de chico que solo se aprovecha de las personas, al contrario era una persona muy preocupada y amable. Y eso lo demostró con hechos. Nunca pensaría mal de él. Y lo único se permitiría sentir por él muchacho seria amistad _"si, amistad nada mas, no quiero volver a sufrir"_ estaba decidida no permitiría que nadie entrara a su _corazón "y además solo soy una mocosa, es imposible que alguien como él, se fije de alguien como yo"_ ese pensamiento a convencía aun más de que el amor era distante para ella.

-Los desordenaste bastante- informo el chico- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Fue una estupidez- se río de si misma- se me ocurrió abrir la ventana y el viento voló los papeles-admitió avergonzada.

Se quería reír, pero solo se limito a sonreír. _"Esta chica que me hace reír ¿siempre le pasan cosas así?" _Pensaba divertido por la idea, tal vez vivir en ese lugar no seria tan aburrido como él pensó. Estar en compañía de la chica era tan grato, no era una chica común, se podría decir que era especial _"Cuando éramos niños era igual, no ha cambiado nada ¿seguirá creyendo que yo soy un príncipe del mundo de las hadas?" _

"_S__e quiere reír de mi estoy segura, lo tiene escrito en la cara" _

Le chico tomo los papeles y comenzó agruparlos, apilándolos por separado. Manipulaba los papeles con tanta naturalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso. Solo le echaba una hojeada y en menos de lo que dura un candy termino de ordenar todo. Pero un pequeño sobre llamo su atención. Lo abrió, y como la curiosidad es muy humana, no aguanto las ganas y lo leyó _"¿Pero que es esto?... así que es esto lo que en realidad pasa con Kyoko, por eso la tengo que cuidar" _

-Kyoko estas esperando al padre ¿no?-inquirió de golpe él pelinegro acercándose a ella-

-Si, necesito hablar con él, pero aun no llega-.

-No te preocupes yo te aviso cuando llegue- pone una mano en su espalda y la lleva a la puerta- ve hacer tus tareas o cualquier cosa no puedes estar aquí aburriéndote- le decía mientras abría la puerta y la sacaba del despacho- ve a divertirte

-¿Eh? Pero por…- no alcanzo a preguntar nada ya le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara _"¿Qué fue esa reacción?, si le estoy molestando no tiene que poner excusas, solo tiene que decirlo"_ se fue a su habitación molesta y sin entender a la reacción de Ren _"Me trato como a una niña. Ese 've a divertirte' sonó como un 've a jugar'"_ le molestaba que la gente la tratara así pero a la vez también le gustaba.-tal vez le gustaba por que nunca la trataron así de niña- Era bien contradictorio, algo que ni ella podía explicar.

Ya una vez en su cuarto se sentó en la cama, sin saber que hacer. Necesitaba distraerse ocupar su mente en algo y evitar pensar en el desgraciado de Shotaro, cada ves que lo recordaba la ira se apoderaba de ella haciéndola estremecer de puro coraje. Lo haría pagar por haberla utilizado, no estaría tranquila hasta verlo completamente arrepentido y desesperado. _"¡que rabia! Tengo que hacer algo o terminare volviéndome una vieja amargada"_ se levanto de la cama y abrió el cajón de su velador sacando un pequeño monedero donde guardaba a Corn. Generalmente la usaba cuando estaba triste, pero esperaba que sirviera en esta ocasión y adsorbiera toda la rabia que sentía en este momento. _"estoy bien, estoy calmada, todo esta bien"_ se repetía a si misma _"calma, calma, respira profundo" _sostenía la piedra entre sus manos, concentrándose solo en ella, después la alzo y con un leve movimiento la hizo cambiar de color. Ese fenómeno era tan hermoso, aun no se acostumbraba a la extrema belleza de esa piedra.

- ¡Ya estoy bien!-exclamo contenta - Corn siempre me eres útil,-mormura con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que la estrechaba contra su pecho. Luego la guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- bueno, bueno tengo que encontrar algo que hacer- Se debatía entre ir donde Kanae o dar un paseo por los alrededores mientras salía animada de su cuarto. _"Pero hace frío para salir, y no se donde esta Kanae…mejor veo tele"_ pero ya le habían ganado, ahí estaba Reino usando el televisor _"Maldito ¿es que no se cansa? ¡Todos los días esta viendo tele! Que rabia, por que tengo que soportar esto… diablos me volví a enojar"_ este seria el momento de seguir el consejo de Kanae _"Tengo que darme a respetar, y esta es mi habitación, él es solo un invasor"_ se lleno de valor y fue a sentarse al lado del chico, tomo el control remoto y cambio de canal la tele.

Sentía que una mirada se la comía viva, _"seguro Reino se molesto"_ debía admitir que él aun le daba un poco de miedo, pero este no era el momento para echarse para atrás, así que comenzó a cambiar los canales buscando algo en entretenido.

Nada absolutamente nada, la programación de la televisión era pura basura.

-Ya te cansaste-inquirió con ironía el chico _"Ya perdí mi toque intimidante… nadie me respeta" _pensó recordando la noche anterior, cuando su hermana lo vio con el pelo y las uñas corta, y sin ningún accesorio –eso fue luego de pelear con el tipo rubio, al que le dio un rodillazo en la ingle- Chiori no tuvo reparo en reírse en su cara, y burlarse él.

-No, voy a ver una película- se levanto del sillón y se sentó frente al mueble y abrió la vitrina donde se guardaba el DVD- y si te molesta, te aguantas o te vas- no tuvo respuesta _"Bien, se fue"_ pensaba contenta de tener la habitación para ella sola.

-Sabes, mi querida hermanita me prohibió molestarte- dio un brinco al sentir la voz de Reino tan cerca. Estaba atrás de ella, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su nuca _"En que momento se gano ahí, ni lo sentí" _- pero ella no esta- dijo con una voz ronca, que le erizo hasta los pelos _"¡No! ¡Otra vez no!"_ pensó recordando la vez anterior cuando la acoso contra la pared. Así que se arrastro sentada por el suelo, ajándose de él lo más rápido posible completamente horrorizada.

-Ni te acerques, cretino - le advierte apuntándolo con el dedo- no caeré en tu juego.

-¿Qué juego? ¿Crees que estoy jugando? Acaso no es normal molestar a la chica que te gusta-dijo queriendo hacerla sentir mucho mas incomoda, con esas palabras. Por supuesto que a él no le gustaba a decir verdad solo estaba jugando con ella. Quería verla aun mas enojada.

-¡¿Quien te dijo esa mentira? Eso se aplica a los niños de preescolar, una persona común molesta a la gente por que le cae mal y punto. Ahora lárgate y déjame ver tele tranquila.

-No pienso hacerlo, yo estaba aquí primero y tu viniste a molestar ¿acaso será que te gusto o te caigo mal?- inquirió, fastidiándola _"que entretenido es esto, esa expresión de odio mezclada con una pizca de terror, simplemente me fascina, la hace parecerse tanto a mi hermana"_-

-Ninguna de las dos, solo no te soporto y mucho menos cuando te pones así- _"acaso no es lo mismo, que te caiga mal"_ pensó él muchacho _"al parecer ayer se le estropearon algunos circuitos"._

-Quieres que te deje de molestar, entonces devuélveme ese control- ya sabia lo que la chica le respondería, y esperaba no equivocarse, ya que se le había ocurrido una idea mejor para molestarla y hacerla sentir aun más incomoda.

-¿Que te hace creer que voy a hacerte caso? Ni en tus sueños- Después de decir eso, se arrepintió. _"¡No! Me va a seguir molestando,… y si hace algo peor que la otra vez, y eso que en esa ocasión solo choque con él… y ahora lo estoy molestando ¡que va a ser de mi!"_ pensaba imaginándose un montón de cosas terribles que podrían pasarle. Alzo el rostro y se encontró a reino frente a ella.

-¡Te-te dije no te me acerques!- le grito, apartándose y poniéndose de pie _"Este tipo es tan terco_"

- No hasta que me pases lo que pedí- le dice extendiendo la mano y acercándosele.

-¡No!- le da la espalda. Ella igual estaba siendo terca, al llevarle la contraria a ese chico y ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que era capaz.

-Pues tú te lo buscaste-advirtió y se la abalanza sobre ella.

* * *

Después de que saco a Kyoko del despacho, se puso a intrusear por todas partes,- intentando desordenar lo menos posible-. Debía haber algo mas escondido por ahí y que lo ayudaría a encontrar algo que le diera a entender mejor la situación, esa carta lo dejo patidifuso, lo único que atino a hacer fue a sacar a Kyoko de ahí para poder trajinar la oficina por completo, antes que llegara él Padre_ "no debería estar haciendo esto, pero en realidad esto me preocupa…que tipo de padre tiene kyoko, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar padre"_ pensaba despectivamente _" pero según esa nota, él señor ese había mandado mas cartas antes, tienen que estar en alguna parte"_ si no fuera por ese pensamiento nunca se habría metido en las cosas del padre.

El despacho del Padre Lory era grande, casi en exceso, ¡hasta tenia segundo piso!- el que aun no revisaba- _"este señor no tiene pinta de sacerdote" _pensaba, ¡la excentricidad del padre no tenia limites! _"él no conoce la vergüenza"._

Como ya había revisado la planta baja, ahora solo faltaba el segundo piso. Subió corriendo, tenía que darse prisa, estaba contra reloj, él cura podría llegar en cualquier momento, y sorprenderlo con las manos en la masa. Y se armaría la grande, obviamente Ren comenzaría a reclamar exigiendo una explicación. La cual el padre no se la podría dar, por que según él era un "secreto de confesión" eso se lo había dicho el mismo día en que llego y le pidió que cuidara de Kyoko.

En el segundo piso él Padre tenía una especie biblioteca. La decoraban unos estantes de muro a muro, y estos estaban repletos de libros, y frente a estos había unos sillones y una mesa de centro, talvez el lugar era usado, para reuniones.

"_Aquí no hay nada, excepto libros…estoy seguro que tiene que esconder esas cartas aquí, para que kyoko no las vea ¡como puede esconder también las cosas!"_ frustrado se sacudía los cabellos, tenia que encontrar algo. Él padre no le diría nada si le preguntaba _"¡Esto me saca de quicio! No me la pueden ganar unas simples cartas"_ Bajo, al no encontrar nada y nuevamente reviso el escritorio, _"Por mas que revise estos cajones esas cosas no van a aparecer"_ pensó resignado, al parecer unas simples cartas si se la ganarían.

-Ren, que bueno que estas aquí, justo te iba a mandar a llamar- se escucha decir al padre- ¿que haces?

-Lo estaba esperando- dijo como si nada _"uff… por poco y me piílla"- _bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero preguntarle ¿si ha hablado con mi padre?-

-No ¿por que? Pasó algo-inquirió el sacerdote

-No nada, solo que me ha estado llamando, y pensé que usted tenia algo que ver- le dedico una mirada acusadora, dejándole bien claro que dudaba de su palabra.

-No me mires así, esta vez no tengo nada que ver- respondió en su defensa.

-Bueno, como usted diga, solo le recuerdo que tenemos un trato, yo cuido a Kyoko y usted no le dice nada a mi padres de que estoy aquí-.

- Y cuando quedamos en eso, que yo recuerde, no era un trato si no un favor-

-Como sea el punto es que no se vaya de bocazas con mis padres-

-Que grosero- menciono algo ofendido- si tanto te preocupa ¿por que no me pides que lo guarde como un secreto de Confesión?- inquirió arqueando una ceja. El chico solo se limito a negar con la cabeza _"No puedo hacer eso, después lo acusan de secuestrador, y no podrá defenderse"_ guardar en secreto su situación solo traería problemas al Padre Lory. Él lo ha ayudado mucho, lo ha sacado de tantos problemas. No podía obligarlo a callar, eso solo lo haría un hombre que pensara en si mismo, sin importarle el resto del mundo y él no se consideraba de ese tipo de personas. Así que como muestra de gratitud no lo haría involucrarse más de la cuenta _"y además al padre no le gusta guardar secretos"_.

La expresión de culpa en el rostro de Ren, le decía mucho, seguro no quería involucrarlo más de la cuenta, y darle problemas, conocía tan bien al chico _"y también seguramente esta recordando aquello"_

******·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·**Flash back·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·

-Señorita vengo por Kuon Hizuri- le informaba a la enfermera, en la recepción- ¿en donde lo encuentro?

-Espéreme un momento- le pide mientras revisa en la computadora- esta en el cuarto piso, habitación G 347-le indico.

-Gracias, es muy amable-

Dicho esto tomo el elevador al piso correspondiente. Cuando llego a la habitación, abrió la puerta suavemente para no interrumpir a los médicos por si lo estaban atendiendo. La habitación no era muy grande,- si solo lo suficiente para atender a una persona-. Lo único que había en ese cuarto era la camilla y esos aparatos gigantes que usualmente se usan cuando el paciente esta en estado grave. No era el caso de Ren que solo estaban tratando sus heridas.

Ren estaba sentado en la camilla mientras una enfermera le vendaba el pecho. También tenía unos parches en la cara y unos moretones en los brazos, muslos y abdomen.

La situación del chico era lamentable, no solo por las marcas de los golpes. Si no por su aspecto. Se veía vació, como si hubiera sido carcomido por dentro. Parecía un verdadero zombi sin expresión alguna mirando a la nada.

- Permiso- se anuncio. Cuando entro noto a dos personas, que no había visto desde la puerta. Eran oficiales. Y no apartaban la vista de Kuon. Como si temieran que el joven fuera a perder el control y atacarlos- señores buenas tardes-saludo, los oficiales solo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza.- ¿puedo hablar con uno de ustedes?

-Por supuesto Padre, no hay problema- dijo uno al parecer el jefe- hablemos afuera.

- Kuon aquí te dejo lo que me pediste- le aviso dejando un bolso en el suelo, en el que le traía una muda de ropa limpia.

Al chico solo le habían permitido hacer una llamada, y lo llamo a él para no darle problemas a su padre. El cura no sabía muy bien lo que paso, de lo único que tenia conocimiento era que Kuon estuvo involucrado en una pelea, eso fue toda la información que el chico le alcanzo a decir por teléfono.

Siguió al oficial fuera de la habitación, y este se detuvo en una pequeña sala de espera.

-¿Padre usted que es del chico?-

-No tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo, él es hijo de un buen amigo mío-

-Entonces el muchacho debe confiar mucho en usted para no llamar a sus padres-

-No creo que sea eso, su padre es un reconocido empresario, y no solo eso, es un político muy respetado. Pero supongo que eso usted ya lo sabe- el hombre asintió- y conociendo al chico, no le quiere dar problemas. Aun que no sé muy bien lo que paso, y le agradecería que me explique- le pidió

-Pues vera, él estuvo involucrado en un accidente esta mañana,- ¿un accidente no era una pelea? Le extrañaban las palabras del policía, y lo más raro es que fuera esta mañana, ya que en estos momentos era casi de noche- él no salio herido, pero su acompañante, Rick si no me equivoco, desgraciadamente fue arrollado por un carro- abrió los ojos como platos, esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-¿Y él como esta?- pregunto preocupado por la condición del chico, deseando que no fuera nada grave.

-Lamentablemente él esta muy grave, su condición es critica, y los doctores aun no nos dan un diagnostico concreto- ¿Qué? no podía creerlo había visto hace unos cuantos días atrás al chico, disfrutando de la vida. Completamente sano. Y ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Rick era un gran chico, y con gran futuro y que lo atropellaran era lo peor que podía pasar. Junto con él atropellaron sus sueños, sus deseos y anhelos. Y que decir de Kuon, el pobre debe estar destrozado, ver como su mejor amigo era atropellado, frente a sus ojos debió dejarle una marca muy grande.-aun no sabemos las causas del accidente, y el joven kuon no nos quiso decir nada.

- Pero si esto fue en la mañana, ¿por que me entero ahora?

-Pues vera nosotros cuando fuimos al lugar de los hechos, estaba él y una joven, al parecer la novia del herido, ella no paraba de gritarle e insultarlo, lo acusaba de lo que paso. El no hacia nada solo estaba ahí parado. Se vía muy mal así que decidimos, que seria mejor pedirle su testimonio después, cuando estuviera en condiciones de hablar, pero en la tarde estuvo involucrado en una pelea, golpeo a cinco individuos hasta dejarlos inconcientes, con heridas de mediana gravedad.-

- Me permite hablar con él, por unos minutos y a solas por favor-

- Si no se preocupe, espero que usted si lo pueda hacer hablar, y colabore con nosotros.-

-Eso espero-

Camino en silencio hasta a la habitación. Había recibido mucha información de un solo golpe. Al entrar, el oficial les pido a la enfermera y su camarada que salieran.

-¿Aun no te vistes? - pregunto al darse cuenta que el bolso que le había traído, estaba cerrado sobre el colchón. Solo tenía puestos los bóxer y las vendas, que solo cubrían su pecho, no tenía nada más de ropa.- ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- lo bombardeaba con preguntas, pero el chico no daba señales de vida, estaba como en un transe.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo, que el cura no quería, pero debía romper, y darle apoyo a chico que se estaba derrumbando poco a poco en frente suyo.

-Rick de pondrá bien, él es muy fuerte- intentaba animarle- esta en las manos de Dios, el sabrá que es lo mejor- él rubio no reacciono a sus palabras, seguía con la vista perdida, ni siquiera pestañaba. Tenia que hacerlo despertar, no solo por el chico, también por él mismo, dolía verlo así, era insoportable-no te deprimas confía en que se pondrá bien… escucha Dios nos pone algunas piedras en el camino, las cuales no somos capaces de ver, ni evitar y tropezamos con ellas. Pero esta en nosotros decidir quedarnos ahí tirados en el suelo resignados o levantarnos y superar las caídas, y hacernos fuertes con ellas ¿acaso piensas quedarte así de derrumbado, lamentándote por lo ocurrido? No puedes ¡reacciona! Si Dios te puso esta prueba, es por algo, él sabe por que hace las cosas.

-Esta intentando decirme que Dios esta utilizando a Rick para probarme- inquirió desvalido, por más hermosas que sonaran las palabras del padre, en estos momentos dudaba de la existencia de Dios- o quiere decir que yo soy la piedra para Rick- se le quebró la voz, poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a ponérseles vidriosos, y un molesto nudo se estaba formando en su garganta. Había estado conteniéndose ya por mucho tiempo, reprimiendo las lagrimas, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que todo era una cruel pesadilla - ¡es mi culpa! De no ser por mi, Rick estaría a salvo. Yo debería ser el que se este muriendo, no él, todo es culpa mía- exclamaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

El sacerdote lo dejo ser,- aun que su corazón de abuelita sufriera al verlo-, tenia que dejarlo sacar todo de una vez, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, desahogarse, sacar todo el dolor de su alma.

- Él quiso salvarme, era a mi al quien querían muerto. Soy un inútil, no pude hacer nada por él ¡no soy mas que un estorbo! De que sirve que este vivo, si no soy capas de hacer nada por nadie, ni por mi mismo. Rick es mucho mas importante y ahora se esta muriendo. A Dios solo le gusta jugar conmigo-.

-Kuon no hables así, no te culpes, ¿y quieres decir con que al que querían muerto es a ti? a rick no le gustaría oírte hablar así, si te salvo es por que cree en ti, y no te considera un inútil ¡entiende, él se pondrá bien! – le sermoneaba, kuon no solía ser tan pesimista.

-Para usted es fácil decirlo, no estuvo ahí, fue horrible- decía a la ves que tomaba su rostro entre las manos. No podía evitar que las imágenes volvieran a su mente. Ver a rick ser chocado, y verlo rodar metros y metros de distancia debido al impacto. Ver bañado en sangre el piso, en su cuerpo, su rostro. Verlo completamente inerte en el pavimento. Y no ser capaz de hacer nada, estar ahí sin reaccionar. Simplemente nunca podría olvidarlo. La culpa no lo dejaría en paz.

-¿Acaso crees que morirá? Deberías tener mas fe, él no se dejara morir tan fácil, acaso no crees en él- le pregunto. El chico lo miro a los ojos, con el rostro marcado por la tristeza. Y no solo el rostro sus ojos azul claro también, parecían no tener vida. Al parecer ya había perdido toda esperanza.

-Yo…-se le quebraba la voz- yo no quiero que muera. Pero en su condición es lo más probable.- ya le estaba molestando la actitud del chico, ¿Qué era eso de resignarse así como así? Ese no era el Kuon que conocía. Eso que tenia al frente era una piltraja de hombre. Ya no podía soportarlo.

-¿Esto es agua? – le pregunta a la ves que levantaba una jarra de vidrio.- que estaba sobre un velador- Echo un poco en un vaso y probó, si era agua.

Dejo el vaso a un lado, y el resto agua que quedaba en el jarro lo tiro al rostro de Kuon. Al chico casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas, asustado por la repentina acción del padre.

-Sentiste eso, esta fría verdad…yo siento algo parecido, crees que eres el único afectado por esto, Rick al igual que tu es como un ahijado para mi, y no quiero que muera, pero tengo la confianza en que no morirá, rezare por él, no como tu que estas aquí lamentándote de lo que no hiciste, ¿vas a dejar que el acto de generosidad que rick tuvo contigo sea en vano? ¿Que sea un total desperdicio?- le reprochaba. Estaba siendo duro con el pobre muchacho, pero no le quedaba otra opción, de alguna forma tenia que hacerlo razonar. Aun que sea a insultos y golpes.- esperaba no tener que llegar a eso- Y lograr hacerlo entender que el no era él culpable, nadie lo era.

-Lo que usted dice es muy lindo, a lo mejor rick también pensó lo mismo…pero era en vano desde el comienzo, él lo sabia, no debió arriesgar su vida por mi- el padre lo solo se limitaba a mirarlo con el seño fruncido, sabia que el chico lo había entendido, ahora se le veía un brillo en los ojos, pero seguía estando testarudo, siempre a su idea.

-Ya cállate- le pido harto de discutir con él- no me gusta verte así, vístete vamos a ver a rick, si es que nos dejan- le dijo dedicándole una alentadora sonrisa.

******·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·**End flash back·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·~~·

- No se preocupe, yo me las arreglare solo, no es necesario que se involucre más de la cuenta- sonrió

- Como tú prefieras, pero si tus padres llegaran a venir de visita tú te las agregas solo- dicto lavándose las manos-.

- Si eso lo se, si eso llegara a pasar, no me quedara otra que dar la cara, pero hasta que no ocurra, no pienso verlos, primero debo lograr lo que me propongo, y cuando este listo volveré a reparar todos los errores que cometí- la determinación estaba marcada en sus ojos.

"_E__ste chico me hace sentir orgulloso"_ pensaba al ver la actitud del chico. Se notaba que en el último tiempo había cambiado, -después de ese accidente-se veía más responsable y sensato. Bueno ese era el único cambio que se podía notar a simple vista. _"si su padre lo viera ahora, se iría de espaldas de la pura conmoción, …pero aun tiene un largo camino por recorrer" _

-Te entiendo, y me alegra que pienses así, pero te pido que no te reprimas tanto, por que algún día podrías explotar ¡y matarnos a todos!- exclamo en son de broma, la cual no le causo gracia alguna al chico.

-Ja, ja, muy chistoso, si me va empezar a molestar mejor me voy- dio media vuelta y se fue. _"señor fastidioso, nunca se le va a olvidar eso… pero de no se por él, quien sabe donde estaría en estos momentos"_ pensaba nostálgico al recordando la ves que se pelió con unos tipos y casi los mata, y el Padre Lory amablemente pago la fianza para que no fuera a la cárcel _"al menos ahora soy capaz de recordar esto sin sentirme tan culpable"_

Se iba a ir a su habitación, pero recordó que tenia que avisarle a Kyoko que el Padre Lory había llegado, al parecer la chica tenía algo importante que decirle. Así que se devolvió. Emprendiendo la marcha al cuarto de la chica.

* * *

El chico la tenía sujetada por la espalda, rodeándola con los brazos, esa posición era un poco mal entendible. Y no la soltaba por más que forcejeara, para liberarse, pero, tampoco iba a perder contra ese tipo. No soltaría el control por nada.

-Ya suéltame-grito fastidiada, enderezándose de golpe, dándole un tremendo cabezazo a Reino en la mandíbula.

-¡Auch!- exclamo tapándose la boca. Gracias al movimiento tan brusco de la muchacha se había mordido la lengua _"menos mal no me saco los dientes" _pensó al sentir el gusto de la sangre dentro de su boca.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención ¿te duele mucho?- le pregunta angustiada, el solo verle la cara al peliplata, la hacia crispar el rostro, se podría decir que él se llevo la peor parte.

-omo qees tu! gi me moi a engua- le costaba articular palabra, ya que tenia la lengua un poco adormecida por el dolor.

-Deja ver- la pelirroja lo tomo de la barbilla, con sutileza por si tenia delicado _"¿tan fuerte le pegue?… a mi no me dolió casi nada"_ Reino no podía ser tan delicado, pero al parecer si –te esta saliendo sangre, voy a buscarte agua- y partió al baño.

"_Eso me pillo por sorpresa…me siento raro ¿Qué esta sensación? … ¿es esto lo que la gente llama sentir mariposas en el estomago? o ¿será por que se parece un poco a mi hermana ?…si seguro, eso no puede ser, me siento así por que ella tenia las manos heladas y me dio escalofríos, debe ser por eso, no se me ocurre otra explicación para esto"_ se convencía a si mismo, era imposible se sintiera atraído por esa mujer plana _"lo único que me gusta de ella es esa actitud fría y escalofriante que vi el otro día, no ser por mis habilidades espirituales, ni siquiera me abría interesado en ella… espera ¿interesado? Por favor eso es estúpido" _rayos su cabeza era un completo lió _"pero por que se preocupa por mi si le caigo mal, es más hasta se le olvido que estábamos paliando por el control_" pensó al ver el control remoto sobre la mesa.

- Toma aquí tienes- le dijo Kyoko ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. El lo tomo, sin dedicarle una mirada. Se sentía nervioso para mirarla, eso era tan raro en él, se desconocía a si mismo, ¿como una mujer ordinaria podía hacerlo sentir así?- de verdad lo siento mucho- se volvía a disculpar la muchacha.

-Ya no importa, no te preocupes, si al final igual conseguí lo que quería- Kyoko inmediatamente miro la mesita y ya no estaba el aparato le tanto había defendido _"¿es que soy entupida? Como se me ocurre dejarlo ahí votado, en ves de llevarlo conmigo"_ se reprochaba _"¡ah! Que haga lo que quiera, ya me aburrí de pelear con el"_

-¿Esta cosa es tuya?- le preguntaba Reino mientras recogía una piedra color amatista.

-¡Ah! Si es… ¡hey! Con más cuidado- bramo en contra del chico, que le lanzo la piedra contra el pecho. De no ser por sus reflejos esta hubiera caído al suelo.

-Deberías tirar eso- le advirtió _"como se atreve a tratar a corn de esa forma… Eh ¿que le pasa?"_ Se preguntaba al ver al chico medio alterado- esa cosa bótala, deshazte de ella, ya es un arma- advertía

-¿Qué? Nunca haría tal cosa- exclamo enojada _"¡Cómo que una arma! Lo único peligroso aquí eres tu"_ no podía estar mas enojada con el idiota de Reino. Hasta se le había olvidado que se estaba disculpando por el accidente de hace un rato.

-Esa cosa no era tuya, tenia otro dueño- dijo el chico, lucia totalmente confiado de sus palabras _"¡¿el…el sabe? Como se esperaba de un demonio" _– esta llena de recuerdos de su dueño anterior- proseguía el chico- esa piedra ya ha adsorbido mucha energía negativa de su dueño anterior. Esta totalmente contaminada de violencia. Yo la tiraría sin dudarlo.

-Como te atreves a decir esas cosa de Corn, jamás la tiraría, es un tesoro para mí-esploto de furia- además la que la ha llenado de sentimientos negativos, fui yo-

-No seas tonta, el niño que te dio la piedra sufría mucho más que tu. Su dolor y el tuyo no los puedes comparar- _"¿como rayos sabe esas cosas?"_ pensaba un poco inquieta Ese chico definitivamente era raro, bueno siempre dudo que ese tipo fuera normal. Pero esto lo confirmaba que había algo sobrenatural con él y la hacia sentir más miedo por él del que ya sentía – es su situación, incapaz de salir de esa vida. Pudo volverse un salvaje o tomo lo mas fácil y dejo este mundo.

"_Q__ue mi dolor no es nada…que él sufrió mucho mas que yo… y que no podría estar en este mundo"_ le costaba formular pensamientos coherentes. Le que estaba diciendo ese sujeto solo eran especulaciones. No podían ser ciertas. Pero existía la probabilidad de que lo fueran.-y además todo lo que Reino le había dicho era cierto-. Obviamente no se inclinaría por ese lado, ella conocía a Corn, y estaba segura que él pudo superar los problemas que tenia. Él no era un niño melancólico como ella, no podía serlo.

-No digas estupideces, ¿Quién te creería? Pues yo no, y Corn no era de este mundo para empezar, él es el príncipe del reino de las hadas- dijo seriamente

"_Dijo reino de las hadas… de verdad cree en eso, al parecer si, esta siendo muy seria"_

- Como sea, deberías botar esa cosa o purificarla, dámela la purificare para ti- se ofreció.

- Estas loco crees que te dejare manosear a Corn otra ves- se negó alzando la voz- seguro quieres desintegrarla con esos poderes tuyos-

- Solo dámela, no le haré nada-insistía quería hacer ese favor a la chica ya que al parecer le tenia un gran aprecio a esa roca.

-No y punto_-"no soy tan estúpida, para creer en ti"_

- Eres porfiada, lo hago por tu bien y sin pedirte nada a cambio, ¿y no lo aceptas? – el chico dio unos cuantos pasos con la intención de arrebatarle a kyoko la piedra de las manos- de verdad no sabes agradecer- y acorto la distancias entre ambos.

Kyoko retrocedió unos pasos al darse cuanta de las intenciones de Reino _"no, no, no, no…no dejare que se me acerque, no se pueden adivinar las acciones de este tipo"_ pensaba. Que la molestara a ella era una cosa, pero ahora se estaba metiendo con Corn. Eso no lo toleraría. Pero desgraciadamente la suerte no solía acompañarla ¿y qué paso? Se cayo de bruces al suelo, llevándose con ella al chico.

Reino al darse cuenta que caería sobre Kyoko la rodeo con su brazo, -ya que era demasiado tarde para evitarlo- tomándola por la cintura, y con el brazo libre, se afirma poniendo la mano en el piso para no caer sobre ella y aplastarla con su peso.

"_¿Por qué hice eso?"_ Se preguntaba confundido, desconociéndose por sus acciones _"ni siquiera con Chiori soy así" _se reprochaba, nunca en su vida había ayudado a alguien_"¡no! Me hace mal estar cerca de esta chiquilla"_

_"No se supone que debería dolerme algo"_ pensaba extrañada, se suponía que debería haberse dado tremendo costalazo en el suelo, y tener a Reino aplastándola. Pero no sentía nada. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos –los que cerró inconscientemente al ver que chico se le venia encima- _"Con razón no me dolió nada… ¿pero como rayos es que esto termino así?"_ Exclamaba preguntándose a si misma, refiriéndose a la supuesta caída, que ahora parecía un lindo abrazo. _"esto me pone nerviosa…y si se le corren las manos"_ pensaba desconfiada.

Poso las manos sobre el pecho del chico, tomándolo como apoyo para enderezarse aun que sea un poco. La situación era bastante incomoda al menos para la pelirroja, que nunca en su vida había estado ten cerca de un hombre. Bueno si había estado así de cerca de un hombre, Ren. Pero el abrazo de Ren no era como esto. Estando así con Reino se sentía avergonzada, asustada e incomoda.

Reino quedo medio idiotizado con la vista que tenia enfrente. Kyoko con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- seguramente de vergüenza- pero tenía un parecido con su hermana, y que no lo hacia apartar los ojos del rostro de la chica. Eran sus rosados labios que estaban entreabiertos, esos lo tenían cautivado. Los labios de la chica eran un poco pequeños, ni muy delgados, ni muy gruesos; y sobretodo se veían muy suaves. Exactamente igual a los de su hermana. Quería tocarlos. Saciar su curiosidad sobre ellos.

- Kyoko te están…bus-can…do- dijo Chiori terminado la frase en un susurro. Acababa de entrar y lo primero que hace es llevarse la impresión de su vida. Su hermano, Reino, estaba abrazando a Kyoko, estrechándola fuertemente contra él. Con los ojos llenos de interés en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Reino al sentir que Chiori lo estaba mirando, de inmediato soltó a la chica entre sus brazos, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. Se enderezo y miro a su hermana con cara de "yo no fui". No dijo nada se quedo callado, esperando a que Chiori lo regañara por molestar a su amiga. Pero su hermanita también esta callada y lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa Chiori? –se escucho decir a Ren desde fuera de la habitación.

-nada- grito de mala manera. Acorto la distancia entre ella y su hermano, parándose frente a él dijo- no trates así a Kyoko- le dijo mirándolo enojada, y al pasar junto a él le dio un empujón con el hombro dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Chiori, no te enojes déjame explicarte- le pedía el muchacho, siguiéndola a su cuarto. Pero Chiori le dio un portazo en la cara. Dejando bien claro que no quería verlo, pero a este poco le importo, entro igual.

"_parece que Chiori si se enojo bastante…pero esta ves malinterpreto las cosa, el solo detuvo mi caída…"_ pensaba en defensa del chico _"que estupideces digo, si igual estuvo molestándome y me dejo caer"_

-¿Paso algo?- inquirió Ren desde la puerta, al no entender lo que paso, ya que no vio nada de lo ocurrido entre Kyoko y Reino. Solo vio las extrañas reacciones de Chiori.

-No se- le respondió alzando los hombros.

-Bueno, yo venia a avisarte que el padre Lory ya llego-

-Si ¿y no esta ocupado?- pregunto entusiasta.

- No creo, pero siempre tiene tiempo para ti- esboza una sonrisa.

"_N__o otra vez esa sonrisa" _pensaba lamentándose. El verlo sonreír hacia que el pulso se le descontrolara _"¡solo amistad recuérdalo!"_

-Entonces voy a ir a molestarlo- dijo, al fin y al cabo, eso iba a hacer, molestarlo hasta el cansancio, para que le diera permiso. Y la dejara salir sola, _"la ultima vez tuve que pedirle a Shotaro que me acompañara… que horribles recuerdos,… y por su culpa nunca más me dejaron salir" _

-No te molesta que te acompañe- le pido Ren _"tengo que averiguar unas cuantas cosas"_ pensó el pelinegro, que todavía tenia curiosidad sobre la carta que le vio al Padre Lory, por supuesto no le diría nada a la chica, ya que era un secreto del padre. Y si se enteraba podría dejarla inquieta. Así que solo le haría unas preguntas indiscretas.

-No para nada_-"a menos que te pongas a sonreír"_ pensó. No quería ver esa sonrisa que la cautivaba, y a la vez la confundía. Pero Ren seguía con lo mismo _"por que me tiene que sonreír de esa forma, es que no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en mi"_ reclamaba apartando la vista del muchacho, algo avergonzada por sus pensamientos- me pongo una chaqueta, y listo- le aviso.

"_¡amistad!, ¡amistad!, que te entre en la cabeza Kyoko"_ se volvía a repetir. No podía enamorarse, se había dicho no hacerlo, y menos de Ren, la diferencia de edad era muy notoria. Y él nunca se fijaría en ella. Era prácticamente imposible. Y no podía ser tan tonta de nuevo, primero se enamora de un tipo, que no le correspondía, y que solo la veía como a una criada. Y ahora que se enamore de Ren ya seria el colmo, él nunca le correspondería _"pero me trata tan bien, siempre es amable conmigo…así es difícil resistir" _

Entro a su cuarto y tomo la primera chaqueta que encontró, y ya que estaba en su cuarto aprovecho de guardar a Corn bajo llave. Ahora su más preciado tesoro estaba en peligro, tenia que protegerla de las manos de Reino.

* * *

- ¿Que te dio Chiori?- preguntaba molesto Reino.- esta vez no le hice nada, te juro que no la estaba molestando, ella casi se cae y yo solo la afirme- se excusaba, diciendo la verdad a medias. No lo podía creer, había echo su buena acción del día, y su hermana se enojaba con él, que bonito.

-Si me di cuenta, lo que me molesta es la actitud que tienes con ella ¿Por qué la tratas diferente? ¿Crees que no lo noto?

-Yo no la trato diferente- respondió, no entendía para nada la actitud de su pequeña hermana-por que dices estupideces.

-Por que dices estupideces – le remeda- no son estupideces tu nunca te preocupas por nadie, y ahora lo haces con Kyoko. Me molesta ¡conmigo no eres así! Y eso que soy tu hermana- gimoteaba haciendo berrinche totalmente molesta- cuando vez que me voy a caer, ni siquiera eres capaz de tenderme una mano para párame, y luego te ríes de mi-.

-Tu no haces lo mismo- replico aséptico- eres tan caprichosa, te gusta que te pongan atención solo a ti-.

-No es cierto yo no hago lo mismo, y no soy caprichosa ¿que tiene de malo querer la atención de mi hermano? – la muchacha tenia el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba intentando hacerse la ruda, pero a el no lo engañaba _"la hice sentir mal, no era mi intención…pero esta equivocada, yo se que soy muy frió con ella, es normal que me reclame, pero siempre le pongo atención" _– siempre estas molesto con migo, me haces sentir como que no me quisieras.

-¿Que no te quiero? Ahora tú estas diciendo estupideces- se ríe. ¿Como que no la quería? Si es su hermana por supuesto que la quería. Talvez mas de la cuenta, pero ya no lo demostraba como antes desde el día en que los separaron.

- Pero ya no me lo demuestras- reprocha- ni siquiera me lo dices-

"_E__sta bien, voy a hacerte un gusto"_ pensó divertidos por los reproches se la muchacha. Se acerco a su hermana y la abraza _"pero que ni crea que voy a decir cosas cursis" _

-Te quiero- le dice Chiori, la vez que lo se estrechaba más contra él-

-Yo también- _"bueno eso no suena tan cursi…y si me quedo callado, la hago sentir peor_"

-Te amo-

-Si yo también- le respondió, como si nada, molestándola.

-Eres pesado- le dijo la chica, dándole un golpe en el pecho

-Si tu también-lo dijo para irritarla-le gustaba tanto verla enojada, se veía tan linda-, recibiendo otro golpe de respuesta.

* * *

-Padre me permite hablar con usted- le pido desde la puerta la pelirroja.

-Si claro pasa-

-Padre me da permiso y dinero para salir este fin de semana- soltó de golpe, mientras más rápido mejor. Se sentía muy avergonzada para mirarlo a la cara- prometo devolvérselo algún día y con intereses.

- Vaya, ¿y eso por que?- inquirió divertido por la vergüenza que demostraba la chica _"soy prácticamente su padre, y me tiene vergüenza"_

- Es que me dieron ganas, hace tiempo que no salgo… y quiero comprar algunas cosas-

-Esta bien, no hay problema ¿y con quien vas a ir?-la pregunta "noo, por que pregunta eso, seguramente no me va a dejar salir sola" se lamentaba internamente la chica- no me digas que con Sho Fuwa, por que no te tejo ir ni a la esquina, por sus descuidos casi te violan.- le dijo, se notaba que estaba molesto con ese muchacho, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta le desagradaba.

-¡Quien querría salir con él!- exclama espantando al cura _"si no me dejan salir será tu culpa Shotaro"_ maldecía a chico, desde el fondo de su corazón – por favor no recordemos cosa desagradables,-pidió- y dejando eso de lado, ¿puedo ir?

-Por supuesto, por mi no hay problema –al escuchar esa palabras, una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro _"¡si, me dijo que si, me dejo ir! Soy tan feliz"_ celebraba para si misma. Quería saltar por todo el lugar gritando lo feliz que estaba- pero no vas sola.-sentencio el hombre.

Y adiós sonrisa, y adiós ganas de brincar y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba _"pero yo quiero ir sola…y quien va a poder acompañarme ¡nadie! Solo tengo a Kanae, y este fin de semana se ira a su casa" _

-Esta bien, ver quien puede acompañarme-le dijo desanimada. Se suponía que sus planes eran un secreto, una sorpresa, pero si la acompañaban se perdía la emoción del momento.

- Me avisas que día vas a ir, para darte el dinero, ¿ya?

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo con una elegante reverencia. Y se fue del despacho totalmente desanimada _"todo por tu culpa infeliz, no sabes como te odio, si te viera ahora no dudaría en darte una buenos golpes y dejarte estampado en la pared… por tu culpa me sobreprotegen, si no fuera por que me dejaste sola en esa tienda…nada de esto estaría pasando"_ le tenia tanto rencor al rubio, el supuesto amor que sentía por él, la había segado por completo, sin dejarla ver los defectos que este tenia -incluso lo defendió después que la dejo botada en la tienda-_" ahora me siento demasiado imbécil, no puedo creer que fuera tan ingenua… pero ya vas a ver haré que te enamores de mi, te voy a utilizar tal cual como tu hiciste conmigo, y luego pisotearé tu orgullo, hasta que no quede nada de el"_

* * *

Hola! :)

Primero algunas aclaraciones:

-Como ya saben rick esta muerto en el maga, pero aquí me sirve vivo y no muerto.

-y lo del parecido de Chiori y Kyoko, es muy tonto por que no se parecen, por ahora, es solo para hacer sentir confuso a Reino jooojojo (pobrecito que mala soy con él xP)

- y eso de que casi se violan a Kyoko, no se como se me ocurrió, pero me pareció buena idea (así mas gente odiara a Shotaro muaaajajaaaja, ¡sigue juntando enemigos tarado!)

-bueno talvez algunas encuentren infantiles y estúpidas las acciones de los personajes, pero admitámoslos los adolescentes de hoy en día son así de estúpidos (no conozco ninguno que no lo sea)… y yo aun me comporto como una mocosa, y hago mas estupideces que ellos jajaaa xP

Esta vez si que me demore en actualizar, (por varias razones que no mencionare por que serian solo excusas), así que mis más sinceras disculpas. Esta vez no diré que me voy a demorar menos con el siguiente capi por que al final nunca lo hago, y lo mas probable es que actualice a fines de agosto, ya que estoy de vacaciones voy aprovechar de invernar, osea, flojear y dormir harto jajaaa xD…. No tanto así, no soy tan floja, quizás en una de esas actualice antes pero no prometo nada.

Bueno espero que este capitulo les gustara, y no lo encontraran tedioso por lo largo que quedo, pensé en dejarlo en dos partes para que no se les hiciera pesado leer (me imagine que talvez a algunas no le gusta leer tanto de un viaje), pero se perdería el hilo de la historia, así que deseché la idea: D

Y como siempre agradecer por sus comentarios chicas, y también a las que me han agregado a sus alertas, a todas ustedes, de todo corazón muchas gracias C:

Me despido que estén bien, cuídense =)


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de **skip beat** no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi **sana entretención**

* * *

-¡Noooo! Otra vez me quede dormida- exclamo Kyoko en cuanto despertó, al ver que su cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz del sol. Se levanto apresurada de la cama, desvistiéndose, y a la vez, se ponía su uniforme rápidamente._"Después lo ordeno, si no llegare tarde"_ se dijo al ver que dejo todo desordenado y no tenía el tiempo para ordenar ni un poco._ "Eso me pasa por acostumbrarme a que Kanae me despierte"_ se reprochaba por tener la mala costumbre de dormir como un tronco, podría ser el fin del mundo y no lo notaria, y para colmo la única capaz de despertarla era su amiga, ya que ésta al no tener mucha paciencia, era más brusca. No como la Madre Superiora, -que en algunas ocasiones se daba ese trabajo, especialmente en las vacaciones- entraba a su habitación con sumo cuidado y le susurraba suavemente que se despertara, que ya se hacía tarde.

O sea ¿Quién puede despertar, si le hablan de esa manera tan poco audible? Ella no, de hecho hasta se podía quedar dormida en medio de una fiesta, con la música extremadamente fuerte y no le molestaría.

En cambio Kanae hasta le tironeaba el cabello, y si no reaccionaba le tiraba agua, de hecho la pelinegra probaba casi de todo para despertarla _"ahora que lo pienso, no tiene consideración conmigo"_ pensó recordando las innumerables veces que le tiro agua al rostro. Una vez le pidió que la despertara de otra forma, ya que cada vez que le tiraba agua, su cama también sufría las consecuencias. Y a pedido de ella, Kanae lo hizo. Así que la despertó con 'suaves' palmaditas en la mejilla. Según la pelinegra fueron suaves, pero fue a ella ha quien le quedaron doliendo las mejillas. Así que se retracto de sus palabras y le dijo que olvidara su petición, prefería que su cama quedara mojada a que su cara estuviera hinchada.

Pero ahora la pelinegra no entraba a su habitación, ya que estaba acompañada, y no quería molestar a los hermanos recién llegados. Y hoy había despertado de puro milagro, no sabe cuál de los dos hermanos, salió de la habitación casi llevándose la puerta consigo. Se imaginaba que pudo haber sido Chiori que salió enojada con su hermano, y se desquito azotando la puerta. Puesto que ya la había visto hacer eso antes, cerrando la puerta en las narices de Reino.

Luego de haberse alistado lo más rápido que pudo, fue corriendo a su salón –eso ya se estaba volviendo una rutina. Trasnochar y al día siguiente tener que correr por despertar tarde-. Cuando llego a su sala, pudo ver por la ventana que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban dentro, a acepción de la profesora - sí profesora, ella no era una de las hermanas que hacían trabajo voluntario en la escuela- _"¡No está! Que suerte tengo suerte, tal vez no sea tan tarde como pensé"_ festejaba internamente por haber llegado antes que la maestra y salvarse de otro castigo. Pero su felicidad duro poco, ya que pudo ver que Shotaro ya estaba en su puesto, el que desgraciadamente compartían ¡Como odiaba tener que sentarse ahí! _"Kyoko, no puedes dejar que Sho de se cuenta de cuánto lo desprecias"_ se calmaba a si misma _"desde que Mimori me amenazo que no hablo con él, así que no es están notorio que no lo haga ahora, además él mismo se enojo conmigo y me trato mal"_ se decía intentando no recordar los detalles de aquella ocasión "_y estos días lo he hecho bien, tengo que seguir tal cual como ahora"_ se daba ánimos _"¡pero no quiero estar a su lado!"_ Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que ocurrírsele algo para salir de ese puesto, pero si le pedía un cambió a la profesora probablemente le diga que no _"¡ya se! Como no se me ocurrió antes, cambiare puestos con Mimori"_ eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ella no se negaría. Y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Mimori la dejaría de fastidiar con eso de que se alejara de Shotaro, y ella estaría tranquila. Pero como desgraciadamente llego tarde a clases y ya todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, y tendría que soportar el primer bloque sentada junto a ese desgraciado.

La profesora solo llego un poco después que ella se sentara en su puesto, con una pila de hojas en sus manos las cuales dejo caer pesadamente sobre su escritorio. Todos quedaron mirando a la maestra, preguntándose el por qué de las hojas, a lo que la mujer solo se limito a sonreír de una manera muy maliciosa, lo que le erizo los vellos casi a todos.

-Espero que hayan estudiado ya que hoy les prepare un examen sorpresa, y les digo desde ya, entra toda la materia que hemos visto hasta ahora.- se escucharon protestas por parte de los alumnos. Prácticamente ninguno estaba preparado para rendir una prueba en ese preciso instante.- Yosuke repártelas por favor – le entregó las hojas al chico- No empiecen hasta que les diga que pueden comenzar.

-Kyoko- le pregunto su compañero de banco- ¿Estudiaste?- ella asintió con la cabeza, negándose a mirarlo, porque si lo hacía no podría ocultar la expresión de rencor hacia él - Que bien, pensé que estaría perdido- exclamo en un suspiro.

"_Ahora me diriges la palabra solo porque te conviene, ¡hombre hipócrita y astuto!, ya das por sentado que te daré las respuestas. ¡Pero qué equivocado estas!"_ pensaba enojada, maldiciéndolo por tener las agallas de seguir utilizándola, pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya. _"¡No te daré las respuestas aun que me paguen!"_ Luego de pensar eso recordó que tenía que seguir fingiendo no saber nada, si no le daba las respuestas, como solía hacerlo, levantaría sospechas y eso era lo que menos quería. No debía dejar que el rubio se enterara que lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, hasta llevar a cabo su venganza.

Medito un poco la situación y una gran idea se cruzo por su mente. Conocía tan bien al chico que seguramente lo que tenía planeado resultaría.

En cuanto Yosuke le entrego su examen, le dio una rápida hojeada. No estaba para nada difícil, para alguien que estudio, pero para alguien que nunca tomaba sus cuadernos, estaba perdido.

-Pueden comenzar- anuncio la profesora, en cuanto Yosuke termino de repartir las pruebas y tomo asiento- Al que vea copiando le quito la prueba y el pongo la nota mínima-amenazo, mirándolos a todos suspicazmente, dejando bien claro que cumpliría con su palabra.

Kyoko se tomo su tiempo para responder la prueba y, en cuanto tenía todas la preguntas respondidas corrió un poco la hoja para que Shotaro la viera, y copiara las alternativas. El chico sin dudar ni un poco, las copio rápidamente para que la profesora no se diera cuenta. Cuando el chico tenía toda la prueba respondida, se paró con aires de superioridad y fue a entregársela de inmediato a la maestra –justo como ella predijo, ese hombre siempre quería actuar genial y dárselas de inteligente al ser el primero en entregar la prueba- y en el trayecto que realizo el chico de su puesto al escritorio de la mujer. La pelirroja rápidamente aprovecho para cambiar todas sus respuestas, por las que eran correctas. Las que copio Shotaro estaban todas equivocadas. ¡El plan perfecto para desquitar un poco su ira acumulada!

Tuvo que hacer milagros para poder aguantarse las carcajadas que querían salir a toda costa de boca _"jajajaa no creí que fuera tan imbécil, ni cuenta se dio que todas estaban malas….no puedo aguantar la risa, es tan tonto"_ tenia que calmarse o Sho se daría cuenta de su 'travesura'. Cubría su boca con una mano y miraba por la ventana, en un intento de parecer calmada. Contó hasta diez respirando profundamente en un intento de conservar la compostura.

Poco después que el chico regreso a su lugar, ella se levanto ya totalmente calmada y entrego su prueba. Estaba dispuesta a regresar a su puesto, pero la profesora la retuvo.

-Kyoko, puedes ir a entregarle esto a la hermana Hikari que está en la clase 3-B – le pasa una carpeta, la cual tenía escrito 'propuesta, inauguración' en la cubierta- le dices que es lo que mi clase planea hacer para la inauguración del nuevo edificio.-

"_¿Un proyecto?... ¿Para la inauguración del nuevo edificio?… ¿Por qué no me avisaron? Así les podría ayudar en algo"_ sí se hablaba de "proyecto para inauguración", era todo menos un proyecto, era solo una ocasión que el Padre estaba aprovechando para hacer fiesta. Y al Padre le gustaba celebrar a lo grande. Desde que lo conoce ha sido así de exagerado, a estas alturas ya nada le sorprendería.

Luego de hacer lo que le pidieron, sonó el timbre para el recreo, así que mejor opto por quedarse en el patio ha esperar a Kanae y Chiori. Pero para su suerte a la primera que se encontró en el camino fue a Mimori, no dudo y fue a hablar con ella.

-Mimori- le llamo- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- esta volteo al llamado, y la escudriño con la mirada. Kyoko aun se sorprendía que la muchacha que tenía en frente fuera la misma que le tiro agua en el baño _"no se supone que Kanae le corto el pelo"_ No había rastro de que por esa cabellera hubiera pasado una tijera. _"me hubiera gustado verla con el pelo corto"_ pensó divertida.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

- Me harías el favor de cambiar puestos conmigo- le ofreció con una sonrisa inocente, expectante a su repuesta, que obviamente seria afirmativa.

-¿Que te traes?- inquirió alzando una ceja, desconfiando de ella-¿Por qué querrías cambiar de puesto conmigo? _–"¿Por qué me miras a si? se supone que gritarías que sí mientras saltas en una pata, ¡Así jodes mis planes tonta!"_

- ¿Que no fuiste tú la que me dijo que no me quería cerca de Sho? –Contraataco con otra pregunta, la que la morena no podía refutar – Por eso pensé que estarías contenta de que te hiciera caso, de hecho lo que me dijiste está bien presente en mi cabeza, y creo que tienes razón, por eso quiero agradecerte, con esto, tus palabras. A si podrás conquistar a Sho si que yo los moleste - remato su explicación con esas palabras, y una forzada sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Hasta que te das cuenta –exclamo fingiendo sorpresa- O sea, yo siempre tengo razón, tú eras la estúpida que no quería hacer caso- alardeaba la chica, de una manera exageradamente engreída - Acepto tu propuesta- accedió contenta después de pensárselo un poco. Ahora podía estar más cerca de su amor- Desde mañana cambiamos.

-¡Si gracias!- exclamo sin ocultar su felicidad "_un momento ¿dijo mañana?…nooo, yo no quería mañana, quería hoy" _gimoteo mentalmente. De lo contenta que estaba cuando Mimori acepto, olvido decirle, que cambiaran ahora mismo _"¡Uy! Que soy despistada, no tengo remedio,…que más da, peor es nada"_

Desanimada fue a reunirse con sus amigas, que estaban sentadas en unas bancas cercanas a su salón. Y se sentó junto a ellas. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre ella.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Kanae, extrañada por el poco animo de la pelinaranja, raramente se veía deprimida.

-Nada, solo tengo sueño- mintió lo más convincente que pudo. _"si le cuento que mi plan de separarme lo más pronto posible de Shotaro fue arruinado, me preguntara porque no quiero estar con él, y no quiero decirle lo que paso, porque sí lo hago seguramente Kanae reaccionara igual o peor que Chiori"_ pensaba imaginándose el lió que se armaría entre el rubio y la pelinegra. Con lo mal que se llevaban, mejor ni pensarlo. Decirle a Kanae estaba prohibido.

El resto de la mañana paso rápido, ahora solo le faltaba cumplir con su castigo y, terminaría con todos su quehaceres por el día hoy, y luego de eso tendría tiempo para intentar convencer al Padre, para que la dejara ir sola a Kioto. Seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir que el cura le digiera que sí. Ya no era una niña para que la estuvieran sobreprotegiendo. _"Es imposible que me pueda pasar algo como la otra vez,…y además soy capaz de cuidarme perfectamente sola"_

Fue a buscar la escoba y las bolsas para echar la basura- que esta vez eran poca porque no había dejado que se acumularan las hojas en el jardín, ya que barría cuando terminaban las clases y antes de ir a dormir, de esta forma era menos agotador-comenzó a barrer con calma como siempre. Cuando de pronto escucho unos extraños ruidos desde los matorrales. Esto la asusto e hizo que el pulso se le acelerara. Muerta del susto empezó a barrer más y más rápido, para salir de ahí. Esta vez no sería tan tonta como para ir a mirar que es lo que había ahí atrás.-cada vez que hacia eso terminaba con un susto de muerte- Cuando termino fue corriendo botar la bolsa, y luego, mucho más rápido fue a la oficina del Padre Lory.

-¡Padre! –Exclamo abriendo la puerta de golpe, lo que provoco que el hombre se sobresaltara, y que el lápiz que sostenía en la mano saltara lejos- ¡Los animales salvajes están invadiendo la escuela!- soltó atropelladamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pregunto al no entender lo que dijo la muchacha.

-Recién, cuando estaba limpiando el jardín, escuche unos ruidos entre los arbustos, estoy segura que era un animal.- le explico más calmada, articulando cada palabra, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, para que esta vez se le entendiera lo que decía- tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo mande a cazar?- inquirió, ya que esa era la única posibilidad frente a animales salvajes. Era matarlos.

- Por supuesto que no, eso sería una crueldad- protestó la chica

- Entonces no importa- dijo restándole importancia al asunto- aun que también puede que lo mande a capturar y lo haga mi mascota- pensó detenidamente- En realidad no es mala idea, así le haría compañía a mi querida Natsuko, Kyoko ¿Qué tipo de animal era?

-No sé, no lo vi… ¿Pero cómo se le puede ocurrir semejante cosa? No creo que usted quiera ver a su querida Natsuko ser devorada por un animal.

-Buen punto, tienes razón-rectifico- bueno muchas gracias por avisarme, veré que puedo hacer, hasta mañana que duermas bien- sonrió haciendo un ademán para que la chica se retirara. Él ya sabía que era lo que la chica quería, puesto que casi todos los días llegaba a pedirle lo mismo y le partía el alma tener que decirle que no.

- Si buenas noc… oiga no me cambie el tema, que yo no venía a hablar de eso- le reclamo al Padre, que quería sacarla de ahí- Quiero que me deje ir sola a Kioto, Kanae no puede acompañarme, porque tiene que ir a su casa ya que sus padres van a regresar de su viaje, y quieren verla.

- Esto queda fuera de discusión, ya te dije que sola, no sales-.

-¿Pero por qué? Deme una buena explicación, y lo dejo de fastidiar- el hombre guardo silencio, no tenía nada que decir, mejor dicho nada que pudiera decir- ve no la hay, es solo por sobreprotegerme. No es necesario que lo hagan, puedo cuidarme sola. No soy una niña.

- Eso lo sé, pero aun a si me sentiría más tranquilo si vas acompañada, por favor deja de insistir, si Kanae no te puede acompañar ahora, puedes ir otro día ¿Por qué la urgencia?- eso era un punto a favor del hombre. Esa pregunta la dejo sin poder objetar nada.

- Buenas noches, no sabe como se lo agradezco- dijo con sarcasmo. Dando por terminada la conversación- total… me encanta estar en cerrada aquí, para que necesito salir.- dicho esto último salió del lugar.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad e intento salir con aires de orgullo, mientras lloraba por dentro al no conseguir nada. ¡Pero siempre algo se le tenía que cruzar en el camino!

Choco con la persona que estaba por entrar, rebotando contra esta y el marco de la puerta. Perdiendo el poco estilo que tenía su marcha. Siguió su camino algo avergonzada por lo que le acababa de pasar. Cosa que no tardo en olvidar _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?… nunca pido nada, hago todo lo que me dicen, cumplo con todo, y aun a si no me dejan salir, es lo único que pido y no me dejan"_ pensaba tristemente. Por primera vez desde que su madre la dejo, deseo que ella estuviera allí, así podría hacer todo lo que se le venga en gana sin tener que pedir la autorización de nadie.

Ella se había entusiasmado tanto con la idea, no solo por su venganza. En realidad quería salir y disfrutar de la cuidad, hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

Lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos _"No llorare, no llorare. Ya llore mucho por causa de Shotaro"_ aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, había pasado noches llorando hasta que era vencida por el sueño. No era por que estuviera triste porque Shotaro la haya utilizado todo éste tiempo; si no por ser tan ingenua y no darse cuenta de ello. Muchas veces se lo habían mencionado pero ella no lo quería creer. Y no lo creía, porque lo que ella veía, era muy diferente a lo que escuchaba. Le costaba mucho trabajo creer que Sho fuera de esa clase de hombre. Pero que equivocada estaba. Cuando lo escucho salir de la boca del chico, esas mismas palabras que tanto le escupía Mimori en la cara. La venda que cubría sus ojos se cayó, dejando a una Kyoko Mogami destrozada y completamente desilusionada. Se sintió de esa forma por poco tiempo, ya que luego la inundo la ira. Y después gracias a Reino que la saco de ahí - otra cosa que no admitiría en voz alta- le ayudo a no dejar la escoba y partirle el rostro a Shotaro, y de cierto modo la aconsejo, logrando calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos y; junto a ellos sus sentimientos.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•

-¡Eres tan idiota!- le decía Yosuke a su amigo rubio, al escuchar el sermón a que le dio la profesora-Es que no pensante antes de responder la prueba, jajajaa-se burlaba- ¡Qué vergüenza!

- ¡Ya para de molestarme!- le grito el rubio- no creo que tu nota sea tan buena, como para que te burles de mi.

-Si tienes razón, pero al menos le atine a algo, no como tú que tienes todo malo, pero… ¿No se supone que siempre le copias a Kyoko?- pregunto algo curioso. No podía creer que Shotaro no le copiara a la persona más inteligente de la clase, teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Eso no te incumbe- contesto tajante evadiendo el tema.

"_Algo paso entre esos dos"_ pensó asimilando las cosas en su cabeza "_Shotaro_ _debió haberle hecho algo bien desagradable a Kyoko, para que ella no le diera las respuestas, y no querer estar sentada con él"_ pensó intentando entender las cosas.

Él de casualidad escucho la plática de Kyoko y Mimori, aun que no hubiera escuchado se hubiera enterado igual, ya que la misma Mimori se lo diría. Ya que compartían puesto, y siempre estaba alardeando. Como odiaba eso, mejor dicho como la detestaba.

-O será… ¿Qué no te las quiso dar?-insistió, tenía que conseguir una respuesta. Nunca le gusto quedarse con la duda.

-¡Yo que sé! No me molestes que estoy enojado, ¿Es que no lo notas?- le grito de la nada, sorprendiéndolo

-Ahora sí- fue capaz de decir, él en ningún momento noto que el rubio estaba enojado hasta que le grito _"pensé que me iba a golpear" _suspiro aliviado.

Después de eso, no se dirigieron la palabra hasta llegar a su habitación. _"Esto es incomodo, no sé cómo preguntarle que paso"_

Cuando entraron el rubio fue directo a su cuarto. Y él se quedo parado al medio se la salita, sin saber que pensar "_pocas veces se pone así, será…que no le toco anoche… en su estado no creo"_ se dijo, riendo internamente, _"todavía debe dolerle esa patada"_ esa imagen no se borraría nunca de su memoria, eso fue lo más chistoso que había visto en bastante tiempo. Que una chica rechazara y que además golpeara a Sho, era algo que no se veía todos los días. Tenía que encontrar el momento para bullarse de él _"ni aun que me pegue, tengo que restregárselo en la cara"_.

No sabía que hacer, y además esta aburrido. Sho no salía de su cuarto y ahora ya no estaba Shin para desaburrirlo con sus estupideces _"ese pervertido, nunca pensé que lo llegaría a extrañar"_ pensó incrédulo _"y además el chico nuevo es muy serio, no creo que quiera acompañarme a jugar Wii,…obligado a jugar solo"_

Encendió la consola, y tomo su estuche de juegos. Llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¡Shin bastardo, te llevaste mis juegos!- exclamo en voz alta enfurecido.

En lo que se suponía que estaban sus juegos, solo estaban la colección de películas porno de Shin y además le dejo una nota adjunta **"¡Hazte hombre! JAJAAJA… y gracias por los juegos XD"**

Enojado tiro el estuche con CD lejos de su vista y se dejo caer a brazos cruzados sobre el sofá. Lanzando una sarta de maldiciones hacia su amigo. _"y también se llevo mi colección de series de anime,…espérate no mas a que te vea, te voy a golpear la cara hasta que no te pueda reconocer ni tu madre"_

- Oye disculpa- le llamo la atención el chico nuevo-me preguntaba si nadie va a usar el baño, es que quiero darme una ducha.

-No nadie, no te preocupes chico nuevo tomate tu tiempo- respondió de forma cortes.

-Está bien, gracias- le dedico una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

"_Vaya esa sonrisa es diferente a la del otro día"_ pensó recordando la primera vez que lo vio, y le sonrió al idiota de Shotaro _"Esa sonrisa provocaba escalofríos"_

Poco después que el pelinegro entro al baño, le dieron unas ganas de... de ir a descargar _"y le dije que se tomara su tiempo, obligado a aguantar"_ se dijo.

-Después vengo yo- le informo al rubio al ver que se había dignado a salir de su cuarto, con una toalla en las manos, seguramente también quería tomar un baño.

-Ya me di cuenta, no soy idiota- se sentó a su lado a esperar su turno.

Ambos estaban en silencio y la atmósfera se sentía bastante incómoda. Al parecer Sho aun seguía algo molesto, pero eso no le importaba tenía que romper ese silencio tan incomodo.

-Así que… te dieron una buena tunda el otro día- comento sin poder evitar que el comentario sonara como una burla - ¡debí haberlo grabado!- se lamentaba entre risas. Que golpearan a Sho era un hecho histórico que merecía ser guardado para la eternidad. Pero perdió la oportunidad por estarce riendo a escondidas, y en el momento no se espabilo de usar su celular

-¡Lo viste!- exclamo abriendo los ojos como platos, avergonzado – Oh maldito, yo pensé que no estabas. Si escuchaste algo no se lo digas a nadie o te mato- lo señalo amenazantemente con el dedo.

-Waajajajaa, está bien no diré nada, pero tampoco es que haya escuchado mucho -decía conteniendo la risa, pero eso le era muy difícil. El solo recordarlo le provocaba risa. Y ya no podía contenerse más las ganas de reírse en su cara-. ¡Pero déjame reírme, que no le hace mal a nadie! – Exclamo al ver la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto el chico. – Sho pobrecito, para la otra y te castran jajajaa

-Ya, ya cálmate quieres. No es para tanto- le pedía avergonzado.

- Eso te pasa por caliente- dijo un poco más calmado el castaño- Bien merecido que lo tenias. A ver si aprendes.

-Cállate, y deja de molestarme-

- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad? no te confor…-dejo la frase a medias, siendo interrumpido por el rechinar de la puerta del baño al abrirse.

Se quedo impresionado al ver torso desnudo del chico nuevo. Lo miro boquiabierto sin creer que lo que veía fuera real. El abdomen, los brazos, la espalda ¡todos sus músculos de ese hombre estaban marcados! _"por dios que envidia… ¡yo quiero verme igual de sexy que él!… Haré que me diga su secreto"_ pensó con admiración.

- Creo que empezare a hacer más ejercicio- comento por lo bajo, algo decepcionado por los pobres abdominales que tenía.

El pelinegro solo paso por su lado, directo a su cuarto sin dedicarle ni una mirada a ambos _"debe ser porque Sho está conmigo" _pensó, ya que hace poco habían cruzado palabras, y él no actuó de esa forma. _"Eso quiere decir que Sho ya se gano el odio del chico nuevo… ¡ahg! debo preguntarle su nombre, es incomodo llamarlo chico nuevo"_

-Eso no es nada- comento de forma despreciativa el muchacho de cabellera rubia, creyéndose superior como siempre; e ignorando que era el turno del castaño para utilizar el baño, entro a darse una ducha. Sin importarle sus protestas.

-Oh maldito, es mi turno. Necesito usar el baño- decía golpeando la puerta- Ten más respeto y consideración por la personas con las que vives.

-Pasa deje abierto- le dijo, se notaba en su voz que estaba disfrutando hacerle esto-

-Crees que voy a entrar contigo ahí.

-Entonces te aguantas, para que veas que soy buena gente, voy a hacerte el favor de salir luego, ¿ya?-

-ooh me siento tan honrado- protesto con sarcasmo.

No le quedaba más remedio que esperar, a que él estúpido que tenia por amigo saliera para poder usar el baño _"siempre me pasan a llevar, ya estoy harto de esto"_ Protesto internamente sintiéndose pisoteado.

- Ya no importa ¡voy a otro baño! –le grito al chico que estaba en la ducha.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, si no se daba prisa terminaría con los pantalones mojados y más de alguno se burlaría de él.

Entro al primer baño que encontró _"Gracias a Dios esto parece hotel y hay baños por casi todos lados"_ pensó luego de hacer sus necesidades ¡al fin podría caminar en paz!

Mientras se lavaba las manos, escucho unas voces femeninas aproximarse. No muy lejos de la entrada. En un principio no le importo pero luego fijo su vista en el letrerito que estaba a un lado en la pared, en el cual se podía ver claramente el dibujo de una personita con falda y de color rosa.

-Aaah nooo- se lamento por lo bajo _"mierda como puedo ser tan pajarón"_ se ofendía _"mire ve, que entrar al baño de las mujeres"_ como podía cometer un error tan estúpido, de hecho hasta le provocaba risa, pero no era el lugar ni el momento para reírse, si no lo escucharían y lo tacharían de ser un pervertido igual o peor que Shin. Así que opto por entrar a uno de cubículos del baño, y subirse sobre el inodoro para que a si no le vieran los pies y lo pillaran.

-Ese Sho Fuwa es la peor clase de persona que me ha tocado conocer- exclamo una voz que no reconoció-¿Y por qué no le puedo decir a Kyoko sobre la clase de "amigo" que tiene?

-Porque no lo creería a menos que ella misma lo vea- esta vez sí reconoció la voz de quien hablaba, era Kanae, entonces la otra voz debía pertenecer a Chiori ya que últimamente las veía juntas la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Si no nos cree, no importa, es problema de ella. Pero yo no puedo quedarme con esto en la conciencia- la chica hizo una pausa- Yo conozco a Kyoko desde hace muy poco, pero con eso me basta para saber que es una buena persona, y no quiero que ese mujeriego se aproveche más de su amabilidad utilizándola para su beneficio… y lo que me da más rabia es que no vacilo en admitir que no la consideraba más que una sirvienta ¡Lo odio!-

-Si, a mí también me cae mal, y también estoy muy enojada… pero me cuesta mucho decírselo a Kyoko, ¿Sabes? admiro el coraje que tuviste para ir a encararlo, cosa que yo debí haber hecho hace mucho- se escucho un pesado suspiro, luego de una pequeño silencio- tienes razón lo mejor es decírselo a Kyoko, ella sabrá que hace después-.

"_¡Shotaro que mierda hiciste esta vez!"_ Le sorprendía que su amigo fuera tan bueno para meterse en problemas con mujeres, primero lo golpean y después lo joden en la prueba… _"¡ya se que paso! ahora entiendo todo"_ Si Kyoko estaba evitando a Sho, era por algo, y lo único que le decía su cabecita era que ella escucho o vio la discusión que tuvieron Chiori y Shotaro. Y por eso quiere cambiarse de puesto _"soy brillante, no se me escapa ningún detalle"_ alardeaba para si mismo _"¡un momento! … Esa chica dijo que Shotaro estaba utilizando a Kyoko, ¡que tonto soy! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?"_ paso de sentirse una persona brillante a una persona estúpida, demasiado estúpida _"imaginar hasta que ayude en eso, pero yo nunca pensé que Sho era a si de oportunista, yo llegue a creer que ese imbécil en verdad apreciaba a Kyoko"_ él creía que eso era verdad porque el rubio de cierta manera a la única que trataba de forma especial era a Kyoko, según lo que él podía apreciar en el comportamiento de su amigo. Siempre estaba con ella, le aguantaba que se le colgara del brazo, de vez en cuando le decía cosas lindas y amables _"¡Todo era puro show!"_

Después de que Kanae se callara, no se escucho nada más _"¿Ya se fueron?"_ se pregunto a la vez que se alzaba de puntillas sobre el retrete para ver sobre la puerta, y no vio a nadie _"es mi oportunidad, tengo que salir antes de alguien más entre y me encuentre aquí"_ estaba dispuesto a bajarse de esa cosa y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Pero lo que no espero fue que se resbalara y su pie quedara dentro del estanque del baño _"mierda que asco"_ pensó con recelo _"¡mi pie no sale!_" pensó todo urgido. Tenía el pie atrapado en ese reducido espacio.

Tomo su pierna y jalo de ella con fuerza, logrando así que su pie saliera _"pero mi zapato se quedo dentro"_ no podía tener más mala suerte, cuando estaba apurado todo le salía mal _"Que asco, que asco ¡zapato sal de ahí!"_ Protestaba internamente al verse obligado a meter sus manos en esa aguas sucias. _"¡todo por tu culpa Sho!…Sho eres… eres despreciable"_ después de escuchar esa conversación femenina, ya no podría ver a su amigo de la misma forma.

- ¿Y a ti que te paso?- le pregunto Sho riéndose de él al verlo en la entrada de la habitación con el pie mojado y el zapato en la mano - no me digas que te measte-.

- ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte- le dijo pasando por su lado sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. Entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse su pantalón mojado.

Se sentía bastante indignado con el chico de cabellos amarillos. _"como no puede sentirse culpable, ¡porque yo sí!, y eso que no hice casi nada"_

-Como me ignora, si solo le hice una broma- se dijo en voz alta el rubio sin comprender la actitud de Yosuke- Como se puede enojar tanto porque le quite el baño, tonto- chasqueo los dientes despectivamente.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en borde de la cama. Quedándose sentado un buen rato pensando en que sería lo mejor que podía hacer. Primero que nada deseaba golpear a Shotaro con toda su fuerza por ser tan canalla y descarado. Lo otro que se le ocurría era hablar con su amigo como la gente civilizada, pero eso no serviría de mucho, ya que Shotaro era muy a su idea, era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y solo perdería su tiempo intentándolo.

"_¿Sería mejor que hable con Kyoko?, ella debe estarce sintiendo muy mal"_ él estaba segurísimo de que la pelirroja sabia todo. Y que estaría muy dolida. No quería ni imaginarlo. Ella era una chica muy alegre, no se merecía ese trato por parte de Sho.

Le aplaudiría a Shotaro, hasta lo apoyaría, si hiciera eso con la tontita de Mimori. Esa mujer sí que se merecía que la utilizaran hasta que se desgate.

"_En fin no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer"_ se dijo sintiéndose inútil, como la mayoría de las veces _"para eso tiene a sus amigas"_

Ya que no podía hacer nada, decidió mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Donde nada lo molestara. _"Voy a echarme una siestecita entremedio de los arbustos" _se dijo a sí mismo. Hace tiempo que no se recostaba sobre el pasto, rodeado de plantas, árboles y quien sabe tal vez alguno que otro bicho.

Estaba relajo por completo entre los árboles, tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando se quedo dormido hasta que empezó a sentir frió. Notando que ya era casi de noche. Iba a levantarse pero se detuvo a darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•

Interrumpió su andar, al notar no muy lejos, una silueta que le era sumamente familiar. Sería imposible no reconocerla. Después de todo él era su guardas espaldas, aunque ella no lo supiera, estaba siendo vigilada por sus ojos o la mayor parte del día. Y también la ayudaba con su castigo-nunca olvidaría esa gratas charlas que tenían por la tardes después de dejar todo limpio, gracias a eso conoció mas de ella-. Podría decir que al estar con ella y observarla por tanto tiempo, podía saber que algo le pasaba aunque la viera a lo lejos podía saber que algo le pasaba.

Esa pose tan decaída con la que se estaba apoyando sobre la pared. Cabizbaja y encorvada, cuando ella solía estar siempre erguida. No hizo otra cosa, más que preocuparlo _"La descuido un momento y le hacen algo"_ pensó molesto, justo cuando descuidó su vigilancia, tenía que ocurrir algo que la hiciera ponerse así. Y se preocupo aún más al ver como se derrumbaba dejándose caer quedando sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas.

Verla sentada así le hizo recordar la vez que la encontró llorando en el baño. Y esa misma pose volvía a despertar en él ese repentino deseo de sostenerla en sus brazos y hacer todo lo posible por que se sienta mejor.

Se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado. Escuchando como ella sollozaba en silencio. Esta vez el llanto de la chica le pareció diferente. Como que no quisiera llorar, oponiéndose a las lágrimas. Claramente la chica intentaba reprimirse.

Kyoko al notar la presencia del chico, se abrazo a un más a sus rodillas, en un intento de ocultar su rostro. El pelinegro al darse cuenta de esto. Se tomo el atrevimiento de acariciarle la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos como solía hacerlo cuando la veía triste. Pensó que eso la calmaría pero no fue así.

La chica dejo escapar un grito ahogado cargado de rabia, para luego aferrarse a su pecho y echarse a llorar, sin contenerse.

En un principio, no supo qué hacer. Que la chica lo abrazara lo pillo por sorpresa. Pero luego la rodeo con sus brazos.

-vamos, cálmate. Nunca ha gustado verte así- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- si te puedo ser de ayuda, estaré dispuesto a escuchar que te paso.

La chica no dijo nada, solo sacudió la cabeza negándose _"al parecer, aun no me gano su confianza"_

-Es que no sé cómo explicártelo- dijo algo más calmada- por favor solo déjame estar así-le pidió

No era necesario que respondiera a eso. Él estaba dispuesto a abrazarla las veces que ella lo necesitara.

-Eres como Corn- comento la pelirroja después de un pequeño silencio, alzando el rostro para verlo.

Trago duro _"¿Es que se dio cuenta?"_ se pregunto con preocupación _"imposible, debe referirse a otra cosa"_ debe ser eso, la chica no pudo haber descubierto que él era Corn. En ningún momento le dio señales como para que lo pudiera adivinar.

-Cuando era niña, conocí a un príncipe. Y él me dio una piedra el día en que se fue. Me dijo que la piedra era capaz de llevarse todo el dolor de las personas. Pues tu eres como esa piedra, siempre que estoy contigo por más triste que este, me siento mejor al estar a tu lado.-el chico suspiro aliviado _"se refería a eso, por un momento me asusto, pensé que me descubrió"_

- ¿Corn? ¿La piedra que te entregue el día en que nos conocimos?- pregunto haciéndose el tonto, él ya sabía que se refería a eso, pero nunca imagino que la chica le pusiera su nombre a la piedra.

-Sí, la nombre así por el niño que me la dio, se llamaba Corn. El fue alguien muy importante para mí- sonrió contenta.

- Bueno no me hace gracia ser comparado con una piedra, -bromeo, seguramente estaba algo sonrojado, por lo que la chica dijo. Que ella pensara a si de él, aun que sea cuando era niño, lo hacía sentirse muy feliz- pero mientras te sientas mejor no importa.- dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo de aquella vez _"no_ _ha olvidado lo que le dije… y todavía cree que soy un príncipe"_ pensó con ternura a la vez que intentaba contener una risa. Le causaba gracia que ella siguiera pensando así. Pero eso era algo que la identificaba y la hacía una preciosidad de persona

Podía ver como la chica tenia lo ojos hinchados, aun un poco húmedos debido al llanto. Poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y con su pulgar removió los restos de lágrimas, siguiendo el trazo de estas hasta su barbilla.

En un principio su intención solo era secar sus lágrimas y nada más, pero al tener el rostro de la chica tan próximo al suyo. Lo cautivo lentamente. La inocencia de esos ojos lo llamaban y sus rosados labios esbozando una cálida sonrisa, lo tentaban. Perdiendo su sentido común; fue aproximándose a esos rosáceos labios. Quería probarlos, saber si su boca era tan dulce como sus sonrisas. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia, totalmente decidido a besarla. La chica se estremeció entre sus brazos al sentir el aliento del chico acariciar su rostro. Esto basto para que volviera en sí y desistir de lo que estaba por hacer.

Le pareció que separarse de ella abruptamente sería muy rudo y no le ayudaría en nada, aun tenía ganas de besarla. Así que mejor cambio el rumbo de su boca y beso su frente gentilmente.

-¿Y por qué llorabas?-pregunto curioso, mirando para otro lado, intentando actuar calmado, como si ese beso solo fuera un gesto de preocupación por su parte.

-P-Por estupideces y porque estoy enojada con el Padre Lory – respondió, algo aturdida.

-Y eso ¿Por qué te enojarías con él?-

- Vas a pensar que es muy infantil, pero no me deja ir a Kioto y discutí con él por esa razón, y tenía tanta rabia que empecé a llorar. ¡Todo es por culpa de Sho!- exclamo enojada, dándose cuenta que dijo algo innecesario.

-¿Que hizo él?- inquirió, sin ocultar su disgusto, ya que si no se equivocaba Sho era el chico altanero que estaba en la misma habitación que él.

-Nada tan malo, mira lo que pasa es que una vez salí con él, y él muy pesado me jugo una broma. Por eso termine en una situación… ehh ¿peligrosa?, como sea, eso paso hace tiempo y el Padre no quiere darme permiso por eso, cree que podría pasarme algo por ir sola.

Escucho detenidamente cada palabra de lo que dijo, mientras que se apoderaban de él unas incontrolables ganas de golpear, a cierto chico con el pelo de choclo.

- Yo hablare con él, no te preocupes- no sabe porque pero lo que dijo Ren le pareció que tuviera doble significado.

.•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•

-Lamento lo que acaba de ocurrí- se disculpo por Kyoko, que había chocado al señor que venía a la entrevista de trabajo, sin siquiera disculparse.

-No se preocupe solo fue un accidente-

-Bueno tome asiento y comencemos- dijo invitando a pasar al hombre - señor Kijima Hidehito, es un gusto conocerlo, le diré desde ya que su currículum me dejo bastante conforme y tiene el trabajo. Pero quiero escucharlo a usted. ¿Por qué desea trabajar aquí?

-Bueno, siendo sincero, a mí siempre me ha gustado darle clases a niños pequeños, en un principio eso hice; verlos crecer y acompañarlos en el proceso es muy gratificante. Pero luego quise un reto mayor. Usted sabe, los niños nunca dan problema y obedecen en todo. Pues un adolescente no. Los chico y chicas de preparatoria, cada uno son un mundo diferente. Y yo quiero adentrarme en sus mundos.

El Padre estaba flotando en una nube, por fin había encontrado un maestro de vocación, que amaba enseñar, y que deseaba entender a sus alumnos. Definitivamente había hecho una buena elección al contratarlo _"hablando de contrato, tengo que hacer que lo firme antes que se arrepienta"_

-Me gusta su forma de ver las cosas, bueno como ya le dije el trabajo es suyo. Aquí tiene su contrato, tómese su tiempo en leerlo, si hay algo en lo que no esté de acuerdo, hágamelo saber y lo corregiré.

-Si gracias- tomo su contrato, sin ocultar su emoción. Daría clases en una de las mejores escuelas Kioto, y además le pagarían muy bien, que mas podía pedir.

Le dio una rápida revisada a su contrato que lo dejo bastante satisfecho. No solo le darían un buen sueldo, si no que también la escuela le pagaría los gastos medico en caso de que se enfermara, también trasporte y cualquier otro gasto que le pudiera ocasionar su nuevo empleo. Lo firmo sin vacilar, mejor trabajo que este no encontraría nunca.

-Bien espero verlo mañana, temprano –dijo el cura- para ajustar los últimos detalles, como su horario de clases, si desea tomar algún taller bajo su tutoría, etcétera.

-No se preocupe estaré aquí a las siete en punto, me gustaría poder echarle un vistazo la escuela antes de que las clases comiencen.

- En ese caso le pediré a mi hija, que le enseñe la escuela-ofreció el Padre, Kijima solo miro incrédulo al escucharlo decir 'hija' – por favor no vaya a pensar que yo engendre a una hija, solo le dijo así de cariño, ella es…yo soy su padrino- aclaro en pocas palabras.

Con eso el rostro del hombre pelinegro, entro en la comprensión, y solo rió divertido.

-Disculpe es que me pareció raro, que un cura tuviera una hija, de verdad lo siento.

-No se preocupe Kijima, a todos les pasa cuando digo eso. Bueno ya no le quito más tiempo, vaya con Dios.

-Gracias, adiós- se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Antes de salir del establecimiento, vio una escena que le pareció muy… ¿emotiva?, bueno como sea, el punto es que vio una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, abrazándose a punto de besarse. No quiso mirar eso sería muy entrometido._"Ellos están en su mundo, merecen privacidad"_ pensó. Como profesor se esforzaría al máximo por comprender a cada uno de los mundos de sus alumnos.

* * *

.•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•..•°*"˜˜"*°•. .•°*"˜˜"*°•

Bueno espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado, tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, en mi opinión no quedo tan mal, a mi me gusto XD …. intente hacer ponerle un poco de humor al capitulo, espero que se hayan reido aun que sea un poco jejee xD y también hize un intento de escena amorosa, y creo que no fue muy buena, escribiendo esa cosas debo dar pena jojoo

En fin en el próximo capi será el viaje de Kyoko, así que espero que comenten sus ideas conmigo de cómo les gustaría que fuera su salida, siéntanles libres de dar su opinión! =D y si algo no les gusta díganlo, sin vergüenza ;D

Les agradezco mucho que se den el tiempo de leer lo que escribo. Sin más que decir las dejo, cuídense mucho :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** Skip Beat no me pertenece, solo lo tomo prestado de la Mangaka **Yoshiki Nakamura **para mi sana entretención :3

* * *

—¿En serio?—volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol—¿Me dejara ir?

—Si eso fue lo que dije— le repetía un poco harto que le preguntara tantas veces lo mismo, si seguía así haría que cambiara de opinión— Pero no te acostumbres, esta será la única vez que te dejare salir sola ¿Quedo claro?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Muchas gracias padre— respondió y saltando de alegría fue a darle un abrazo.

El verla ahora tan feliz, lo hacía sentirse mejor ya que el haberle negado lo que pedía con tanta insistencia no era algo que quisiera hacer, por él la dejaría ir a cualquier parte, donde ella quisiera. Pero no lo hacía por el simplemente miedo de que su padre apareciera y se la llevara sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo… Al menos se le había ocurrido una solución.

"_Maldito Ren, me hubiera ahorrado tantos dramas, si solo me hubiera dicho eso antes"_ pensó algo molesto, pero en el fondo estaba enormemente agradecido.

— Pero que te deje ir sola no significa que esto se volverá a repetir, solo hice una excepción esta vez, la próxima tienes que ir acompañada ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si Padre, entendido!— dijo como si le estuviera respondiendo a un general del ejército.

—Bien eso era todo lo que necesitaba decirte, ya puedes irte a dormir. Hoy no es necesario que me ayudes con estos papeles, mañana tendrás un largo día por delante.

—Gracias, Padre. Entonces ya me voy, que tenga buenas noches — le sonrió a la vez que se inclinaba en una pequeña reverencia antes de dejar el lugar.

****Flask Back****

En cuanto quedo completamente solo en su oficina después de haber terminado con todo su trabajo pendiente de días anteriores. Tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada, la cual ya no podía esperar más. Debería haberla llamado hace mucho eso lo tenía claro, pero ahora la situación estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos. Por eso ahora tenía que dejar las cosas claras y tirar las cartas sobre la mesa. Si ella no hacía nada definitivamente él mismo lo haría.

—¿Hola?— le contesto una voz femenina.

-—¿Hablo con Saena?—no pudo evitar preguntar con extrañeza. Aquella voz sonaba diferente a la que el recordaba.

—Si con ella, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?-dijo cordialmente.

—Soy Lory. Quiero hablar sobre tu hija. —al no escuchar respuesta del otro lado continuo hablando.- Keiji ya dio con Kyoko.

—¡Qué! ¿Pero cómo? —.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Pero el punto es que estoy haciendo cuanto está en mis manos para mantener a Kyoko alejada de él. Pero ya la situación no da para más en cualquier momento sería capaz de entrar por la fuerza y llevársela. —

—¡No puedes permitirlo! Ella no debe verlo—.

—Pues así como van las cosas eso es inevitable. Creo lo mejor que le digas la verdad a tu hija —

No obtuvo respuesta. Y era lógico esa mujer no diría nada. _"No sé porque me tomo la molestia de hablarle suavemente, si no entiende nada"_

—Bueno entonces tendré que decírsela yo—

—No…no pu-puedes decírsela— sonaba nerviosa pero a la vez muy confiada— simplemente tú no puedes—

—No te lo voy a negar, no puedo. Pero soy capaz de dejar la sotana, por el bien de Kyoko—.

—No eres capaz de ir a ese extremo—.

—Si lo soy, las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que la abandonaste—

Nuevamente hubo silencio por parte de la mujer.

—Bueno —continuo — si no quieres que Keiji se la lleve, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—No…no creo que ella quiera verme…— dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras- debe odiarme.

—Tu hija no es esa clase de persona. Estoy seguro que te escuchara si le hablas con el corazón y con toda sinceridad.

—No lo creo, no es tan simple como lo haces sonar… dame un poco de tiempo para prepararme yo hablare con ella, así que por favor no digas nada aun.

—Contare con que eso suceda pronto.

Siguió hablando con la mujer puesto que hace tiempo no lo hacía, no todo tenían que ser problemas y regaños. Le conto como estaba su hija, como le iba con los estudios, como se lleva con sus amigas, lo extremadamente buena que era en la cocina, y que siempre ayudaba lo mas que podía.

"_Hace tiempo que no hablaba con esa mujer, es bueno saber que se encuentra bien" _ pensó luego de terminar su llamada con ella _"Solo espero que lo que le dije no le haya entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra" _esa mujer era igual o más testaruda que él, y muy pocas veces le hacía caso, de hecho había que amenazarla para que recién le tomara importancia a las cosas. En fin esta vez el cumpliría con la pequeña advertencia que le dio a Saena, y lo haría cuando fuera necesario.

****End flask back****

Mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y continuo con su trabajo, el cual ya estaba por terminar y poder dar por terminado su trabajo de director de escuela y preparase para comenzar, como siempre con sus labores sacerdotales por el fin de semana…. Pero no daría por concluido el día sin hacer una última llamada.

…...•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.…

Se encontraba echado en su cama repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con el cura. Sin poder encontrar una respuesta lógica que lo dejara algo convencido _"Porque rayos viene ahora a buscar a su hija, después de haberla abandonado junto con su madre para irse a quien sabe donde" _ Sabía que preguntándose eso no llegaría a ninguna parte, no obtendría ninguna respuesta por más que él lo deseara. De lo único que estaba seguro era que ese hombre no debía acercase a Kyoko bajo ninguna circunstancia según lo que le había dicho el Padre Lory. El padre de Kyoko tenía una forma muy particular de ganarse la vida y que por cierto no era la mejor de todas. _"Y se la llega a llevar por las malas… Ella de es una chica honesta y bondadosa ¡No puedo permitirlo! Eso sería muy cruel para Kyoko, no merece vivir con esa clase de hombre"_

Al escuchar como sonaba y vibraba su móvil sobre la mesita de noche volvió a la realidad, tomado aquel inoportuno aparatito para contestar la llamada.

— ¡Hasta que me contestas! —oyó exclamar

—¡Esto ya es mucho! —Reclamo sin ocultar su fastidio— ¿Tanto le cuesta venir a hablarme aquí a la habitación que me llama por teléfono?

—Esto es más rápido chiquillo.

—Supongo que se le olvido decirme algo ¿No?

—Algo así, solo ven a mi oficina un momento por favor- ¿Por favor? Eso sonaba más bien como a una orden, que a un favor.

—Bueno, ya voy— acepto a regañadientes levantándose de la cama. Se puso su chaqueta antes de salir del cuarto.

"_¿¡Que será lo que quiere este hombre ahora!?"_ Se preguntaba para sí mismo. Aun que no fuera adivino, su experiencia al tratar con el Padre Lory, le decía que fuera lo que fuera, no sería muy bueno para él.

….

—¡¿QUÉ?! Pe…pero yo— exclamaba Ren, no sabría decir si molesto o decepcionado, o quizás ambas cosas, pero aun así su expresión no era muy buena.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? — inquirió— ¿Es que no puedes?

—No es eso, si puedo… es solo que… olvídelo no se lo explicare.

Bien ahora si estaba molesto. Y de hecho le parecía una reacción muy exagerada por su parte, ¿Ni que le hubiera pedido algo tan difícil?

—No tienes porque enfadarte, tú me dijiste que mañana irías a Tokio a cómprate un móvil nuevo ¿No? Entonces… ¿Cuál es el inconveniente que tanto te molesta? — le pregunto, sin comprenderlo para nada.

—No me molesta cuidar a Kyoko, para nada usted ya lo sabe, pero para mañana yo tenía otros planes, otras cosas que hacer… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Así no planeo todo mi día.

—Está bien, lo siento —Se disculpo sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que acababa de hacerle al chico— Pero es que ahora se me ocurrió pedirte que le echaras un ojo mañana. Ya que andarías por esos lados y además que lo mencionaste hoy nada mas, seguro que yo soy adivino para saber que tenías más planes además de comprar. — se defendió el hombre.

—Ok, ok, ok. En parte tiene razón, pero para la próxima vez consúltemelo antes de tomar alguna decisión en la que me vea involucrado.

—Bueno lo prometo y muchas gracias Ren, me alegra poder contar siempre contigo— dijo eso con toda la intención de dejarlo comprometido si o si.

Sabía que era muy pesado de su parte, pero dependía del chico. A parte que ya le había dado permiso a Kyoko, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que obligarlo de la mejor forma posible a cuidar a su haijada el día de mañana_ "Comportándome así parezco mas yakuza que sacerdote"_ aquel pensamiento le causaba gracia.

—Bueno si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirme, me retiro, que tenga buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Ren, y nuevamente gracias.

En cuanto estuvo solo se dedico a revisar algunos papeles, cuando de la nada comenzó a sonar el teléfono, le pareció raro, normalmente nadie lo llamaba tan tarde en la noche.

—Hola— contesto dudoso— Habla Lory.

—Buenas noches hablas con Saena ¿No te imaginaste que yo te llamaría? — Por el tono de su voz podría jurar que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse de él. Pero él también podía jugar a lo mismo.

—Mi imaginación no da para tanto mujer, de hecho antes pensaba que no tenías teléfono.

—Que chistoso. Como sea… ¿Cómo está Kyoko?

¡Pero qué rayos estaba pasando! ¿Saena, preguntando por su hija? No lo podía creer, de seguro escucho mal y todo son ilusiones suyas ¡No! Lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormido mientras trabajaba y todo esto era un sueño.

—Perdón creo que no escuche muy bien ¿Estas preguntando por Kyoko? ¿Esto no es una broma? ¿De verdad eres Saena?

— ¡Que chistoso esta hoy, Padre! Sé que no llamo nunca, pero no es para que me moleste de esta forma— hablaba enojada.

—Lo siento, es que es tan raro que TÚ por propia voluntad preguntes por ella.

— ¡YA! Deje de tomarme el pelo y dígame como a estado Kyoko— ahora si la había hecho enojar.

Ya dejando de lado las bromas respondió su pregunta. De hecho le dijo mucho más de lo que ella quería saber, es que cuando habla de Kyoko se le infla tanto el pecho de orgullo que terminaba hablando demás, así que termino contándole sobre los planes que tenía su hija para mañana.

— ¿Entonces puedes darle más dinero del que ella te pidió? Yo te lo pago después.

—Claro que puedo…— respondió sin ocultar parte de su asombro, esa mujer lo pillo totalmente con la guardia baja.

—Ya es tarde te dejare para que duermas, no te quitare más tiempo.

—Ok, que tengas una buena noche, adiós.

"_¡Dios, que está pasando con esa mujer! No es que este mal, pero aun estoy asombrado, mejor dicho aun no lo creo" _Su exageración no era para nada una broma, después de tantos años Saena vuelve a dar señales de vida eso era un gran milagro _"Debe ser que la regañina que le di el otro día si sirvió" _hasta que esa mujer lo escuchaba y le hacía caso.

…...•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.•°*"˜˜"*°•.…

"_¿De verdad soy yo?"_ Se preguntaba atónita al contemplar el espejo que tenía en frente y ver a una hermosa chica, la cual lógicamente debía ser ella, pero aun así no podía ocultar su asombro ante el cambio tan radical que realizo la estilista en ella.

Se había entregado por completo a las manos de la mujer, lo único que pidió fue que la cambiara totalmente haciéndola ver más madura, sin perder el toque de la adolescencia. Que no quedaran vestigios de su anticuada apariencia, y así lo había hecho.

Su cabello ya no era largo como antes. La estilista le había cambiado el color a negro, su color natural y se lo había recortado hasta la altura de su barbilla dejando algunos locos mechones con el largo que tenía su pelo.

Ya no vestía las ropas infantiles con las que había entrado, ahora tenía puestas unas botas acordonadas de color rojo que llegaban un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, y de tacón aguja, algo altos a su parecer y no pudo rechazarlos dado que la mujer insistió en que tenían que ser esos, si no perdería todo el estilo que había diseñado para ella. Tenía unas medias negras algo traslucidas y rasgadas, las cuales eran cubiertas por las botas y unos short de cuero negros, que por poco parecían unas simples pantaletas, daba las gracias por tener la piel de sus piernas cubierta, bueno a excepción de unas partes donde se podían ver algo de su piel debido a los agujeros. Y por último, para su torso la mujer le entrego dos prendas, una camiseta de color rojo que se ceñía a sus curvas y un bolero que hacia juego con sus shorts.

—¡Vaya! Te has quedado sin palabras— canturrio la mujer divertida al ver la reacción de Kyoko al mirarse en el espejo— ¿Y, que te parece? ¿Hice un buen trabajo?

—¡Claro, que si! Muchas gracias. Me encanta como dejo mi cabello, totalmente diferente tal y como quería… Aun que… No me atrevo a salir a la calle con esta ropa— Admitió avergonzada. Aquellas prendas revelaban mucho su cuerpo, del cual no estaba muy orgullosa como para estarlo exhibiendo de esa forma— Es muy atrevida, este estilo no me queda…

—¡Vamos, niña! ¿Qué es ese pesimismo?… Arriba ese autoestima, eres una belleza quien que piense lo contrario está ciego.

La mujer le hablaba con tal seriedad, que no fue capaz de interrumpirla para decir lo contrario. Ella no era una belleza, estaba por debajo de eso. No se consideraba fea, pero tampoco estaba argullosa de su aspecto solo se conformaba por cómo era, nada más.

—Tienes cara de que no me crees nada, pues no me estoy burlando de ti— dijo algo sentida la mujer al notarla poco convencida de lo que le acababa decir.

—Disculpe, pero lo que pa- …— fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida por su estilista.

—Pues, veras en el mundo de la moda no todo es hermoso. Tú tienes la elegancia, el porte y el cuerpo que lo demuestra, además que te falta por crecer…. Puede que a los ojos de las personas normales parezcas una chica común, pero para alguien que sabe de moda, como yo y mis colegas, vemos un diamante en bruto que con unas cuantas pulidas será una pieza de un gran valor.

Se sonrojo ante las palabras de la mujer. La estaba alagando demasiado y no estaba acostumbrada a que le digieran palabras tan hermosas de una forma tan gentil. Por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. ¿Cómo debía responder esas palabras, si nunca se las habían dicho?

La mujer al parecer noto su indecisión, y prosiguió hablando.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Que tienen de malo las ropas que te puse? ¡Son hermosas!

—Son muy a atrevidas, no van conmigo y… sinceramente no tengo el valor para ponerme algo tan revelador como esto.

—Está bien —dijo resignada—Tu personalidad no te lo permite— _"Ni a la madre superiora, si me viera con estas ropas le da un ataque"_ pensó.

Si a ella no le gradaban las prendas que tenían puestas, a la mujer mucho menos. Pensándolo bien esas vestimentas eran inmorales a los ojos de la sociedad, y obviamente llamaban demasiado la atención _"¿Y… Si algún hombre piensa que soy una de esas mujeres de la vida fácil?"_ Se aterrorizo nada más al imaginarlo. Ahora no solo eran atrevidas e inmorales, sino que también peligrosas, definitivamente no las usaría.

—No es necesario que hagas todas esas caras, ya me di cuenta que no te gustan… ven acompáñame— La tomo de la muñeca llevándola consigo una gran sala que estaba llena de ropa, era como estar en una verdadera tienda— Eligieras tú la ropas que quieras usar y trabajare basándome en tus gustos.

Y como si estuviera en el paraíso, se adentro a ese lugar mágico en el que seguramente más de alguna hada la acompañaría y ayudaría a la mujer a hacer nuevamente maravillas sobre ella.

* * *

Hola ^_^!

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultimas vez que publique, y me disculpo por ello… pero sinceramente este año no ha sido el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, y seguramente los que siguen sean igual de agotadores que este XDD (Todo sea por un futuro mejor *-*)

También me disculpo por subir un capitulo tan mediocre como este, que nada mas es relleno xD… pero ya vendrá lo bueno :33

Bueno y si llegaron a leer esto se los agradezco de todo corazón, aun que no me comenten sé que hay gente que lo lee y eso se agrádese… me dan ánimo para continuar escribiendo *-* a pesar de no hacerlo muy bien xD … ya sin más las dejo, hasta pronto :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** Skip Beat es de propiedad intelectual de la maravillosa Mangaka **Yoshiki Nakamura**

* * *

"_No puedo creer que yo esté haciendo esto"_ pensaba indignado consigo mismo ¿Cómo había terminado aceptando esta situación?… ¡Ah! Claro, el Padre Lory lo había obligado a aceptarla. El solo recordar el cómo volcó sus planes lo irritaba y demasiado. De no ser por eso, no tendría que estar observando a Kyoko a la distancia mientras custodia que nadie ni nada malo se le acerque ya que ese era el miedo del sacerdote, y debía admitir que también era de su preocupación… Pero bueno que más daba, si era por el bien de Kyoko poco le importaba lo que el Padre hiciera con él, a demás le debe mucho a ese hombre, le es imposible oponerse a sus peticiones.

Bueno y está más que claro que se había quedado con las ganas de poder pasar el día con Kyoko, de verdad que deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella, ver con sus propios ojos lo poco que Kyoko había cambiado.

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo más estará allí adentro?" _se preguntaba ya aburrido de estar deambulando por el lugar, de hecho ya no le quedaban mas tiendas por cuchichear _"Ya van más de dos horas "_ Ya se estaba hartando ¿Qué más daba si entraba a verla? Solo tendría que inventarse algo, fingir que por casualidad se encontraba con ella… de hecho si lo pensaba bien no era una mala idea _"Bien, me importa un cuerno arruinarle el día a Kyoko con mi presencia… pero no pienso estar todo el día comportándome como un acosador…. Padre con el pesar de mi alma no seguiré al pie de la letra sus peticiones"_ Definitivamente eso es lo que iba a hacer, mandaría todo a la mierda, haría lo que él quisiera y punto.

Cuando entro al local en la que se encontraba la chica, se quedo pasmado en la puerta. Eso no era una local cualquiera, era una salón de belleza _"¿Qué diablos piensa hacer Kyoko?"_ exclamo mentalmente al imaginarse a Kyoko con un look diferente, ella se veía perfecta tal cual estaba.

-Disculpe, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- le pregunto con timidez una de las empleadas del lugar.

-No se preocupe solo estoy buscando a alguien- negó cortésmente.

Dicho esto se adentro en la "tienda", si tienda, esa palabra era lo que mejor describía el lugar. Por fuera no lo parecía, pero era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, y no solo eso también tenían ropa tanto para dama como para varón, cosméticos, accesorios y un sin fin de cosas mas a la venta. Un local todo en uno, solo le faltaba estar abierto las veinticuatro horas y seria el paraíso de toda fémina.

"_Imaginar que hace poco pise un lugar igual"_ pensó melancólico. Ese día fue cuando renuncio a seguir siendo Kuon Hizuri. Se cambio el color del pelo, la forma de vestir, comenzó a usar lentillas logrando así crear la entidad de Ren Tsuruga.

Distraído como estaba en sus pensamientos cocho con una niña, afortunadamente sus reflejos actuaron por si solos sosteniendo a la pequeña evitando que esta callera.

-Niña, lo siento estaba distraído.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme niña! Soy mayor que tu jovencito.

Esa voz le era muy familiar, incluso ese tono infantil lo podría reconocer pese a solo haberlo escuchado una única vez.

-¿Jelly? ¿Eres tú? Waauuu, no te reconocí… Lamento mucho haberte dicho que eres una niña – se disculpo haciendo una reverencia. Le tenía mucho respeto a esa mujer.

-Solo por ser tú te perdono- dijo fingiendo aires de orgullo.

Esa mujer no cambiaba en lo que su actitud se refiere, los únicos cambios por lo que pasaba ese cuerpecito, eran los cambios de moda. Ahora vestía ropa gótica, maquillaje pesado y el cabello de un intenso color rojo. Todo lo contrario a antes que tenía un estilo Lolishota sacándole beneficios a su baja estatura.

-¿Y desde cuando estás aquí en Kioto?- inquirió curioso.

-Desde hace pido que estuviera más accesible a tiy no se me ocurrió nada mejor que venirme a Kioto –al parecer estaba muy alegre de estar en la ciudad, su enorme sonrisa lo demostraba.

-Eso es genial, no tendré que darme un viaje a Tokio para retocarme la tintura –comento con alivio.

-¿Tu padre aun no sabe que estas aquí?

-No. Por eso sería muy problemático tener que viajar a Tokio de vez en cuando.

-A Darling no se le escapa nada. Eres como un hijo para él, por eso es obvio que haga todas estas cosas, para que no te preocupes demasiado y puedas sentirte más cómodo y tranquilo.

Solo se limito a sonreír. Lo que decía la pequeña era cierto y agradecía por toda y cada una de las ayudas que hacia el hombre por él. De no ser por ello estaría aun más hundido que antes.

-¿Y trabajas en esta tienda?- Pregunto cambiando de tema

-Si. Así que ya sabes, si me necesitas para cualquier cosa solo vienes.

-Gracias lo tendré presente.

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió la mujer- Si no sabías que yo estaba en Kioto.

-Ehhh… bus.. El padre Lory me pidió que hiciera algunas cosas y…

- Yayaya, entendí es algo confidencial.

-¡Jelly! La chica ya esta lista ven a ver.

-Ok, ahora voy. Ren espera aquí, para que no te aburras recorre la tienda.-

Siguió con la vista a la mujer y minutos después fue en la misma dirección ¿Tal vez Kyoko estaba siendo atendida por ella? Al seguirla escuchaba la voz de la mujer que hablaba sin parar, por su tono pensaba que estaba regañando a alguien. Se acerco aun mas para así escuchar con mayor claridad que decía.

-Sinceramente, no tengo el valor para ponerme algo tan revelador como esto - Esa era la voz de Kyoko estaba seguro _"Que rayos le ha puesto para que le de vergüenza" _Pensó espantado _"¿Revelador?... Esto…esto me da mucha curiosidad" _Tenía que admitirlo. Quería ver que tan revelador era lo que vestía la chica.

Se asomo por la entrada y pudo verla, ahí de pie frente a un gran espejo. Se quedo tieso nada más sus ojos la vieron.

En este momento tenia sentimientos y emociones encontradas _"¡Rayos! Se ve hermosa, claramente no es su estilo, pero esas ropas la hacen verse endemoniadamente sexy… ¡Joder! No es momento de pensar esas cosas Ren"_ Se abofeteo mentalmente por no controlar sus pensamientos que eran algo pervertidos _"¡Diablos, Jelly! ¿Por qué la vestiste así?"_ le costó una fuerza sobrehumana aparta la vista de ella, en especial de sus muslos, de sus largos muslos…. _"Mente ya vasta ¿Tanto te gusta torturarme?"_ Sacudió sus cabellos queriendo corretear todo pensamiento inmoral que se quisiera alojar en su cerebro. Últimamente no podía evitar tener este tipo de pensamientos hacia la chica _"¡Demonios! ¡Es menor que yo! Contrólate"_.

No quería que mas hombres la vieran así, seguramente el que la viera tendría pensamientos incluso más sucios que él…Nononono, ni pensarlo él no lo permitiría.

-Está bien, tu personalidad no te lo permite-Jelly se quedo en silencio un momento- Elegirás las ropas que quieras usar y trabajare basándome en tus gustos.

"_Menos mal que ella lo elegirá" _ dejo escapar un suspiro de puro alivio, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por asquerosos buitres hambrientos que la merodeen.

Vio como Jelly condujo a Kyoko hacia otra sala y luego volvía a su encuentro. Al verlo en la puerta la mujer no pudo evitar dar un brinco.

-¡Hombre! Me has asustado ¿Qué haces tras la puerta?

-Nada. Solamente te esperaba- Mintió con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Sí, claro.- sus palabras no la convencieron.

-Sabes, eres cruel- cometo. La joven lo miro sin comprender a que se refería- Vistes a una chica tan tímida de esa forma.

-¿Es que la conoces acaso?

-Eso da igual, no deberías tratar así a tus clientes…El él quien manda.

-Lo sé, pero cuando se entregan a mis manos tiendo a dejar fluir mi creatividad. ¿O es que tienes alguna queja con el estilo que te di?

Se quedo callado. No valía la pena discutir con ella cuando estaba segura de tener la razón.

-Algo me dice que me escondes algo- lo miro con perspicacia- a mi no me engañas.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? … No escondo nada- mintió apartando la vista de sus ojos.

-¡Ayy! Por favor yo no soy tan tonta como tu padre, no caeré en tus mentiras- Esa mujer era la única que lo descubría tan fácilmente.- A ella. Tú la conoces, no me engañas.

-Está bien si la conozco ¿Y que con eso?... Te lo diré ahora, a Lory no le va a gustar verla vestida así.

-¿Eh? … A Lory… ¿Darling?- la mujercita lo miraba completamente confundida.

-Exacto. Ella al igual que yo es como una hija para el Padre Lory.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¿Entonces por qué Darling no me dijo que ella vendría para acá?

-¿No te dije al comienzo que es confidencial?- inquirió de forma irónica.- Si quieres saber más ve a preguntarle a él. No me corresponde a mí hablar sobre el asunto.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensativa en su sitio como si así pudiera comprender las cosas. Si ni siquiera él aun lo entendía del todo, mucho menos ella. Pero esta seguro que tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad.

Había elegido montón de ropa, aun así no estaba convencida del todo. Se había dicho que quería un cambio, pero se había emocionado tanto al ver ropa tan linda que no puedo contenerse y termino por escoger ropa algo infantil, de colores pasteles, con blondas por todas partes, brillos…etc. En resumen, el estilo de ropa que utilizaba todos los días.

Resignada dejo toda esa ropa de lado, despidiéndose de ellas y decidió mejor buscar nuevamente. _"Kyoko recuerda por que estas aquí… Quieres demostrarle al feo de Shotaro, lo equivocado que esta"_ Se recordaba una y otra vez.

-Querida, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- se acerco a preguntarle unas de las amigables dependientas de la tienda.

Le explico su problema con el elegir la ropa, y la chica se ofreció a asesorarla con su búsqueda. Estaba vez si pudo controlarse por más dolor que le causara el no poder comprar la ropa que tanto le gustaba.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-No es nada, para eso estamos- Le sonrió la chica.

"_Que cool, como me gustaría poder verme así alguna vez"_ Penso, mientras se quedaba viendo maravillada a la chica. _"Bien ahora solo debo ir por el Hadita Jelly….¿Donde me dijo que estaría?" _No recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho la mujercita antes de dejarla, si no mal recordaba le había dicho que hablaría con un amigo, o algo así. Aunque saber eso no le servía de mucho para saber dónde estaba la mujer. _"En fin comenzare por ir a la entrada"_ No alcanzo a deambular mucho por el lugar antes de encontrarla.

-Jelly. Ya teeeermi….ne- Se quedo sin aire cuando vio a Ren junto con la mujercita. Casi se vomita el corazón por la sorpresa.

-¡Qué bien! Enseguida estoy contigo.

No pudo moverse de su sitio. No podía apartar su atención del chico. ¿De verdad era él y no era una ilusión?_"¿Por qué Ren está aquí?"… ¿Sera que el Padre Lory le pido que me vigilara?... No creo que haya sido capaz de llegar a ese extremo… además… "_

-Hola Kyoko- le saludo Ren sonriente.

-Hola…- su voz sonó débil.

-Que grata coincidencia verte aquí… Ahora entiendo el porqué tu insistencia de no dejar que nadie te acompañe- comento el chico.

Fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta de cómo iba vestida. _"¡Hay Dios qué vergüenza!"_ Lo más lógico es que estuviera roja como un tomate. Ren la había visto de esa forma tan inmoral ¡Por favor, que se la tragara la Tierra cuanto antes!

-¡No es lo que pi…-

-Te vez hermosa – le interrumpió el muchacho.

Su sonrojo aumento considerablemente. Intento ocultar su rostro mirando hacia al piso, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya lo había visto.

-Gracias- le respondió completamente nerviosa y sonrojada a morir.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido con el simple hecho de ver a Ren? ¿Por qué deseaba escuchar más de sus cumplidos? La verdad no comprendía nada de lo que sentía, todo era muy contradictorio dentro de sí. Solo de una cosa estaba segura, y es que ese chico ya no saldría de su mente. _"¿Es que me estoy enamorando otra vez?"_ Pensar que eso la asustaba _"Ren no es como Sho, él no me haría daño". _ Sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, pero en su corazón sentía como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. Con él sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido, para ella la relación que tenían la hacía sentirse cómoda incluso hasta feliz…algo que nunca sintió junto a Shotaro.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Jelly sacándolos a ambos de su pequeña burbuja.

-¡Sí! –respondió Kyoko con entusiasmo. – ¿No vienes Ren? Le pregunto al ver que se no las acompañaba, por alguna razón no quería separarse de él.

-No te preocupes, no quiero interponerme en tus planes. Pasaste por mucho para venir aquí hoy.

-No le prestes atención a eso, si hubiera sabido que también andarías por estos lugares te habría pedido que me acompañaras- le sonrió la naturalidad de siempre, a la vez que tomaba una de las manos de Ren y tiraba de él, para que fuera con ella.

Las manos de Ren siempre se sentían muy cálidas y gentiles, por eso, ese sentimiento la llevo tomar por hábito el cogerle de las manos cuando podía. Tal como ahora.

-Está bien…-respondió dejando escapar un largo suspiro, permitiendo que ella lo llevara consigo. Por alguna razón esas palabras a los oídos de la muchacha, no le parecieron una respuesta dirigida hacia ella.

Siguió a Jelly, sin percatarse que aun tenia sujeta la mano de Ren y pese a haberlo notado no quiso soltarla. Pero muy a su pesar debió hacerlo e ir junto a Jelly que observaba cada una de las prendas que escogió.

-Ahora entiendo por donde va la cosa- comento la mujercita- Eres una chica débil.

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Como se atreve a decirme eso!"_ pensó molesta, no porque eso la ofendiera si no que tenía razón y no quería admitirlo. No lo haría nunca.

-Pero no quieres que nadie lo note. Siempre te postergas, pones primero a los demás antes que a ti misma… Deberías cambiar eso.

Kyoko estaba anonadada esa mujer había acertado en todo solo con ver la ropa que escogió. De verdad era un hada… ¿O es una bruja? _"Esto me recuerda a la mala de Blanca nieves"_

-Eso no es verdad- mintió y pésimo- Yo si pienso en mi.

-¿Has sido egoísta alguna vez? ¿Has hecho lo posible por cumplir alguno de tus caprichos?-

No fue capaz de responder aquello… la única vez que fue egoísta, aprendió que eso era cavar tu propia tumba e incluso la de alguien más.

- Si no eres capaz de hacer eso, nunca has pensado en ti- prosiguió la mujer sin dejar de mirar la ropa, motivo por el cual no se dio cuenta de la vacilación de la muchacha.

- Sígueme te arreglare el cabello. Ren tu espera acá que no tardaremos.

Jelly hacia un trabajo excelente, demostraba que era mucho más que una profesional estaba en un nivel inalcanzable para el resto del mundo que seguía sus pasos. Tenía un estilo asombroso, una creatividad viviente, una gran intuición y por sobre todo era rápida. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba tenia listo su cabello.

Su hada personal solo había emparejado su pelo, cortando las mechas largas que le había dejado en un principio. Dejándole un corte desflecado que dejaba ver por completo su cuello. Un estilo nuevo que le encantaba.

-¡Estamos ok! Que buen trabajo he hecho contigo hoy- la mujer no paraba de dar brinquitos por el lugar sin ocultar lo entusiasmada que estaba.

-¡De verdad muchas gracias por todo! – Hizo una reverencia.- Bueno creo que es hora de que pague…

- ¡No te preocupes! No debes pagar por la maravilla que acabo de hacer… Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte y las ropas que traes puestas también. Solo prométeme que las usaras al menos unas cuantas veces.

-¡Gracias!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa. Jelly incluso llego imaginarse un montón de rosas alrededor de Kyoko y que incluso era aplastada por ellas.

-No tienes que agradecerme, que lo hago por gusto…Lastima que la sección de vestuario no está bajo mi mando, me gustaría regalarte la ropa que has escogido- decía realmente triste.

- No se ponga así, ya es mucho lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Está bien, entonces vamos donde Ren …qué bueno que vino así cargara tus cosas- dejo escapar una risilla maliciosa.

-Yo puedo llevar mis cosas, no es necesario que Ren las lleve por mi- puede que su comentario pareciera algo pesado, pero su expresión le dejo claro a Jelly que no quería molestarlo.

-Te dije que fueras más caprichosa ¿No?...

-Sí, pero no puedo… quiero decir no debo serlo- no quería hablar de ello, por lo que decido cambiar el tema- Por cierto, ¿Usted desde cuando conoce a Ren?

-A Ren, desde que era un crio habrá tenido unos 13-15 años más o menos-

-¿Y cuándo niño era como ahora?

-No que va, antes era un malcriado, un mocoso insoportable. Ha cambiado bastante… pero déjame decirte que ha sido para mejor.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar aquello. Ren también había sido alguien problemático pero había sabido madurar. Eso lo admiraba.

Al volver junto al chico, por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo y nuevamente su corazón latía como loco. Por lo que no era capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. _"¿Por qué me siento así? No me gusta esto… "_ Sabía que si esto seguía así, muy en el fondo de su corazón algo volvería abrirse y tenía miedo de que pasara _"No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no quiero volver a desilusionarme"_

-Bien, yo los dejos. Diviértanse. – Jelly se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno iré a pagar y nos vamos- le dijo la muchacha a Ren luego de despedirse de la mujer.

-No es necesario, ya lo hice yo, solo salgamos de aquí- le vio dirigirse a la salida con un montón de bolsas en sus manos.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¿Tú has pagado?- inquirió escandalosamente mientras lo seguía- No debiste hacerlo eras muchas cosas, seguro que salió muy caro.

-No te preocupes por eso, es un regalo de mi parte ¿Es que lo piensas rechazar?- la miro haciendo un puchero.- Yo quiero dártelo.

No puedo evitar sonrojarse ante la expresión del chico. Parecía un cachorrito, se veía tan tierno. Nunca se imagino que Ren podría poner esa cara y mucho menos que ella sería tan débil ante ella. Definitivamente ese hombre la descontrolaba por completo.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- sus palabras no pudieron sonar mas tímidas y tampoco fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, tal como lo haría siempre ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así?- Pero… déjame llevar algunas bolsas por lo menos.

-Estoy bien yo las llevo- se negó el muchacho.

-Ren, por favor. Pásame algunas, no soy tan cara dura para dejarte cargar con todo- el mencionado solo la miro desafiante, claramente no iba a ceder.- Ren, podemos estar así toda la tarde hasta que me dejes llevar algo.

Y así comenzó una mini batalla de quien sostenía la mirada del otro por más tiempo. Ella por su parte no daría su brazo a torcer, aunque se sintiera avergonzada sin ningún motivo con solo estar cerca de él. Ren ya había hecho mucho por ella comprando sus cosas -que no eran para nada baratas y no eran muy pocas que digamos- como para que cargar con ellas.

-Está bien tus ganas- cedió Ren por fin- Espero que con esto estés conforme.

Solo se limito a sonreír estúpidamente por haber ganado contra la resolución del mayor. Este luego pasarle parte de sus cosas de adelanto en salir de la tienda, llamándola para que lo siguiera. A lo que obedeció rápidamente.

-¿Tienes pensado ir a otro lugar?-Le pregunto a Kyoko.

-Pues pensaba ir a comer y luego ir a comprarme un móvil. Y ver algunas tiendas artesanales…

-Genial, yo también vine a comprar un móvil, ¿Te parece bien si vamos juntos? Claro solo si tu quieres…- dijo esto último intentando parecer desilusionado.

-Para nada, al contrario me hace muy feliz que me acompañes- Sonrió amablemente. Ante esto se vio obligado a apartar la mirada hacia a otro lado, intentando disimular su sonrojo. Kyoko siempre lo pillaba con la guardia baja, cuando menos se lo espera lo ataca con sus encantadoras sonrisas.- Además no me vendría mal algo de asesoría para elegir un móvil, soy muy ignorante en ese sentido- admitió avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare- le devolvió la sonrisa.-… Bueno anteriormente habías mencionado que querías comer antes. ¿Aceptarías una invitación de mi parte?

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo la chica, al parecer no se esperaba que fuera tan atento con ella. Pues que equivocada estaba. Hoy la trataría como a una princesa.- Pe-pe-pe pero… no es necesario, ya has gastado bastante en mi, siento que me aprovecho de ti.

-¿Aprovecharte de mí? Para nada… Kyoko, hago esto porque quiero…, por lo que te pido una cosa… -poso una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica mirándola directamente a los ojos, noto como esta se estremecía bajo su contacto-…¿Puedes aceptar todo lo que yo te dé, absolutamente todo? ¿Puedes dejar que yo te consienta hoy?

Vio como las mejillas de Kyoko se tiñeron de carmín, haciéndola ver encantadora. Amaba provocar aquellas reacciones en ella, era uno de sus pequeños placeres secretos.

-Sí, sí puedo- respondió la chica, sorprendiéndolo. Sinceramente esperaba algún tipo de negación e incluso pensó que tendría que ser insistente con ella.

Feliz, solo así se sentía, ninguna otra palabra describiría mejor lo que alojaba en ese instante su corazón. Había dado por perdido ese sentimiento, pero desde que se encontró con Kyoko nuevamente comenzó a cambiar. Ella estaba regresando a su vida el color que había perdido. En un principio pensó que su relación con ella no sería diferente que a la que tuvieron de niños, pero ahora… se había dado cuenta que ver la situación desde el punto de vista de años atrás fue algo muy tonto de su parte. El ya no era un niño, y Kyoko ya no era una niña, pese a su edad era muy madura, Cada día que la veía, cada tarde que pasaba con ella, es más, cada momento que compartían, él se fue enamorando sin darse cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde para dar un paso atrás.

Y hoy había tomado su decisión, se dejaría arrastrar por ella y que sus sentimientos crecieran dentro de su corazón. Esa era la cura que necesitaba en su corazón y la tomaría con gusto.

-¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?- pregunto por segunda vez al ver el menú que tenía en sus manos. Todo era caro.

-Si pide lo que gustes.

-Entonces quiero, una hamburguesa con un huevo frito encima con una porción de arroz, y un tazón pequeño de sopa de mizo.

- Entendido, ¿Y usted, joven?

-Tráeme un Ramen- dijo secamente y sin mirar al mesero.

Al parecer estaba molesto por algo, pero no podría estar segura, puesto que el chico tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, mientras la miraba. Cosa que la estaba poniendo algo inquieta y no sabía que hacer ¡Demonios! Porque Ren la ponía tan nerviosa, antes no era así, cuando recién lo conoció podía verlo calmada pensar en él cómo en un amigo, pero ahora pensaba… ¡Pensaba solo estupideces! _"Además Ren debe verme solo como a una niña"_ pensó con desilusión.

Ya no había nada que hacer, estaba sintiendo cosas que no debía por Ren, y sabia que cualquier cosa era imposible para ella siendo tan poco agraciada y tan simple. Seguro al muchacho le gustaban las chicas más hermosas y mayores, no una niña como ella. Solo esos pensamientos la hacían pisar tierra y no ilusionarse más de la cuenta. En fin sabía que no debía sentirse así, que tenia que disimular lo mejor posible sus sentimientos para que Ren, no se diera cuenta o la odiaría por siempre. El solo imaginarlo la llenaba de terror, no quería que el se desilusionara de ella y se apartara de su lado. Se suponía que eran amigos, como se pudo dejar llevar por sentimientos impuros. Pero ahora lo más importante era dejar de darle vuelta a ese asunto, solo disfrutaría de la compañía que le brindaba el chico.

-¿Te sientes mal?- inquirió la chica. Al notar ese pequeño cambio de humor en el chico.

-¿Eh? No, estoy muy bien ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Te ves incomodo, tu sonrisa no me engaña- dijo de sopetón.

-… Está bien seré sincero contigo… Me molesta como te miran todos en este lugar, no son capaces de controlarse los muy babosos.

-¡EHHHH!- exclamo, levantándose de su asiento. Lo había olvidado por completo que vestía unas ropas indecentes. – ¡Lo siento! No es mi culpa, Jelly me obligo a vestir así yo no quería…- intentaba explicar.

Ren soltó una pequeña risita. A la vez que la miraba con ternura. Aunque el doliera debía admitir que el chico hacia perturbar su corazón, cada vez que la miraba de esa forma, cada vez que sonreía de esa manera.

-No debes disculparte, son ellos los que no tienen educación… Y no se puede hacer nada te ves hermosa, incluso a mi me cuesta apartar los ojos de ti.

Kyoko de ser posible se hubiera sonrojado más que un tomate, volvió a sentarse agachando la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro. Ren era muy cruel, decía todas esas cosas que la ilusionaban justo cuando ya había decidido no dejarse afectar por él. _"¡Mierda! No me está ayudando en nada, Si dice esas cosas pensare que siente algo por mí, que tengo alguna oportunidad"_

-Gracias, pero no es necesario que me digas eso, de ser posible no lo hagas mas.

-Lo siento no lo hare. Diré lo que me dé la gana… y no te estoy mintiendo, yo –

-Aquí esta su orden, señorita hamburguesa con huevo y arroz y sopa de mizo, joven, su Ramen.

Recibieron su orden y Kyoko comenzó a comer evadiendo cualquier tipo de conversación con Ren no se sentía preparada para enfrentar sus encantos _"¡Gracias! Mesero-sama, me has salvado interrumpiste en el momento preciso"._

Terminaron su almuerzo y se encaminaron hacia el centro comercial más grande de Kioto. Según Ren ahí podría encontrar de todo, y demás tendría un sinfín de móviles para regodearse.

No les llevo mucho hacer su compra, Ren la había asesorado bien al momento de elegir, pero termino comprando el mismo equipo que el compro, así podía decirle que le enseñara a usarlo. Y luego fueron a una feria artesanal que se encontraba cerca y pasearon por ella. Compro cosas para Kanae, el padre Lory, para algunas hermanas y la madre superiora. También quería comprarle algo a Ren, pero no sabía qué cosas les gustaban además lo tenía al lado.

Se quedo parada frente a un puesto observando la mercancía que tenían en exhibición y vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención. Un colgante, era muy lindo y elegante, seguro eso le venía muy bien al chico así simplemente lo compro, aprovechando que este se había ido a ver otro puesto. Una vez realizada su compra guardo el regalo para el chico separado de los demás, pensaba dárselo cuando llegaran a la escuela. Seria al primero que le diera su obsequio.

Siguieron paseando hasta que dio la media tarde y no pudo evitar sentir un poco el apetito después de tanto caminar. Miro a su alrededor y viendo que había una tienda de helado cerca.

-Ren, iré a comprar helado ¿Quieres uno?

-Bueno.

Se dirigió a la tienda acompañada por Ren. Y pido un helado de vainilla y frutos silvestres mientras que Ren pidió uno de tres leches. Caminaron en silencio, cada uno degustando de su helado, Ninguno de los dos habla, ambos disfrutaban secretamente de la compañía del otro.

Escucho la vececillas de unos niños jugando a alrededor, no les presto atención hasta que los niños llegaron donde estaban ellos, corriendo como locos cruzándose en su camino, uno de ellos choco con ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio y para no caerse se sujeto del brazo del chico provocando que a este se le callera su helado.

-¡Lo siento! Iré a comparte otro.

-No te preocupes, puedo comer de este- y sin más toma su mano y lame su helado, de una forma muy seductora.

"¡¿Seductora?! Pero diablos estoy pensando…." Ren tenía la culpa de que ahora pensara así, ni con Shotaro llego a pensar de esa forma… ¿Tal vez confundió el cariño y apego que le tenía por amor? Ya ni la enfurecía pensar en él, pero aun así lo seguía odiando.

-¿No te molesta que coma del tuyo, verdad?

-No, no me molesta compartirlo contigo- le sonrió. Intentando disimular su sonrojo.

El chico correspondió su sonrisa con otra. Ambos lo sabían, ya no había vuelta a atrás. Estaban enamorados. ¿Quien se a atrevería a dar el primer paso?

* * *

**_¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo de no actualizar, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza. He estado muy ocupada este año y cuando tuve tiempo lo perdía viendo anime, leyendo fics y mangas u.u_**

**_Espero que este capi valga la pena, y por fin he terminado esta parte *-*/ ya nada mas queda esperar el progreso de la relación de Ren y Kyoko y algunos otros personajes :3 … Yo no dejo de lado ninguno y menos a mis favoritos xD_**

**_Bueno, no les quitare más tiempo, solo espero que hayan disfrutado del capi :)_**


End file.
